King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't quite what he expected. Pacifist/Powerful Naruto! Sasuke and Sakura bashing within the first 6 chapters or so, extreme Konoha council bashing and some light Kakashi bashing.
1. Season One Ch1

**Next King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he holds, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Rating: M [for swearing and gore]

Disclaimer: I own only the Zodiac Clan, the rulers for each house, servants and other OCs and the plot of this story, nothing else.

* * *

Chapter One

The village of Konohagakure was silent, and it's people mostly inside, few daring to brave the weather and those that did were soaked in seconds by the onslaught of rain and hail. It was autumn, one of the rainiest seasons of the year and the leaves were falling and dying, making way for the harsh, snowy winters to come.

Two Konoha citizens had no choice but to brave the weather, both were ninjas, one a Genin the other a Clan head.

The Clan Head was Yamiko, known more commonly as 'Libra-sama', her position as head of her house in the Zodiac Clan, the Seventh House, leading in Love, Peace and Marriage. She had long golden hair which was now wet, the water ran through the golden ringlets slowly and softly.

Her light grey eyes scanned the crowd, ignoring the fact her one white long sleeved and long skirted dress was now see-through because of the rain. Her pale limbs were long, slim and graceful as she ran through the streets, running to where her heart called her, to where she knew she could find her Heir for her Clan.

Meanwhile, the Genin was merely a boy, the scrape-goat of Konoha and jailer of the Kyuubi No Yoko. His sunny blond hair was plastered to his face as the rain fell on his bloody body, lying in the alleyway after one of the daily beatings he endured ever since he was a child.

His bright orange jumpsuit was coated in his blood and more spilled onto the tattered remains of his clothing as he forced himself to stand. Tears fell from his once bright blue eyes; the depression he felt made them a darker hue, sapphire, they still remained full of stories, but ones of suffering, not mischief and laughter.

Yamiko had stopped for a breather near a nearby alleyway, panting lightly as she scanned the empty streets for her heir, she could feel him closer than ever. Whoever it was was letting out an aurora of suffering and she felt her heart constrict in agonising sympathy for her soon-to-be heir.

_I will take care of you my heir, no matter who you are or what past crimes you have committed. _She promised herself. Her eyes caught movement in the alleyway and she turned to look and saw a boy with bloody orange clothes forcing himself to his feet.

_He's the one!_ Yamiko was shocked, Konoha's scrape-goat, Konoha's Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, Konoha's Uzamaki Naruto, he's her heir! She could tell it's him because of the aurora of suffering he was giving off, the same aurora as her heir.

She stepped forward, hoping to get him to her compound before he suffered any more from his injuries and his blood loss, but she stopped as she heard him speak.

"Why?" Tears brimmed Naruto's eyes but he didn't let them fall. "Why can't they see I'm not the stupid Fox?! Why can't I be happy?! Why is it always me?!" He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and they streamed down his face, past the whisker-like scars on his tanned cheeks and onto the floor. "I wish I had family... I wish I didn't have to be alone anymore..."

Naruto fell forward as his strength finally slipped away, but instead of landing on the cold, unforgiving floor, slim, warm arms caught him. Naruto blinked and looked at the person who caught him.

A woman who looked to be in her early 30s held him in her arms, her white dress was completely see-through, showing her undergarments, she had a curvy figure women would die for and her limbs were long and slim, her face was heart-shaped with full lips, pale skin and golden ringlet hair. Her most out-standing figure was her loving and gentle grey eyes with no hint of hate or fear, just sadness, for HIM!

Naruto didn't understand, he had never seen her before, but he didn't feel wary of her either, like he did at others who go near him, those who he could tell instinctively that hated him or feared him, but this woman didn't, for whatever her reason, she didn't hate him.

"Come with me, young one, I'll make sure you're taken care of." Her voice was soft and gentle, like silver bells, and Naruto didn't try to stop her, he was too tired to care.

She kept him close to her, not caring about the blood that stained her clothes nor the glares she was receiving by the few shinobi and villagers that braved the weather. "Young one," She caught his attention quickly and she knelt down in front of him. "Climb on my back, we'll get to a safe place much quicker if I carry you."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but as a large piece of hail landed on his head he climbed as quickly as he could onto her back. When he was comfortable she took off quickly, telling him to hold on tightly. She speed over the roof tops, adding some wind chakra to the soles of her feet to add distance to her leaps, making her skip several roofs at a time to get to her destination quicker.

Naruto winced when they touched down on a roof, it jarred his broken and bruised ribs, but he remained silent so the woman wouldn't know he was in pain.

Unknown to him, Yamiko could tell Naruto was in pain whenever she touched down on a roof, she could feel his body tense each time but she remained silent and focused on the task at hand. With one last leap she was at the gates to the Zodiac compound, the guards let her in quickly, and she ran in without thanking them and she quickly ran past 6 house estates before reaching her own, the Seventh House.

She ran to the healing division and slammed open the door, surprising some of the healers, some were making medicines and others were tidying the medicine cabinets. "L-Libra-sama?!"

All the healers bowed, however, Yamiko paid them no mind and laid Naruto on a nearby bed, and she turned to the curious healers. "I need you to save him, yes, I know he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but he is my heir, I need you to put all your best efforts into healing what the Kyuubi cannot heal and no, he already knows."

The Healers snapped out of their surprise and quickly got to work, they surrounded the unusually silent Naruto and placed their hands barely a centimetre away from the skin of his torso and other limb and healed the damaged muscles and broken bones.

The less experienced Healers mended the broken bones, as all the needed was to be rejoined and have the cracks filled, which was easy compared to the delicate tissues of the muscles and skin, which the more experienced Healers took care of.

They healed differently from the ones in the public hospital, Naruto could tell that, whereas the chakra of the medics felt like a green squishy thing, like slime, this chakra felt like cool, gentle breezes of wind dancing along his muscles and bones, which didn't hurt at all, it just tingled.

The colour of their chakra was a pale grey as well, not like the green chakra the nurses and doctors of the public hospitals used. Naruto was getting more and more curious about these people, they were so... different from the others.

They all had similar features, they were all slim, fair haired and either had blue or grey eyes. One of the healers had tanned skin like him, but they generally had similar coloured features. _Maybe Libra would tell me what it is._

Ever since Naruto got closer to this place, he felt more at peace, more calm than he had been in his entire life. He felt like he could **breathe** for the first time freely, when Libra had carried him inside the Healers had been surprised, some even wary, but none hated him, he could tell and he felt safe, safer than when he was with the Sandaime Hokage, more so than when he was with Inu the ANBU that Sandaime had guard Naruto throughout the day when he wasn't with Kakashi.

And even his team didn't make him feel as much at peace as when he was with these people, these strangers.

"Alright, it's done Libra-sama!" The lead Healer, a woman who looked to be in her late forties with greying golden hair and sky blue eyes told Yamiko, who nodded with a small, soft smile.

"Thank you Hitomi-san, make sure you and the other Healers get some rest, I will explain everything tomorrow as we meet with the rest of our House, and after I believe Naruto-kun here is ready, I will introduce him to the rest of the Clan."

Hitomi nodded, gathering the other Healers to tidy their equipment and to get them into the Healing quarters to rest for tomorrow.

Yamiko took the twelve year old boy's hand in hers and lead him quietly through the gardens towards the largest house in the compound, and Naruto could tell from the way she was addressed, that she was either a Clan Head or a Council member.

Normally, Naruto didn't like Clan Heads or Council members, but this one, Libra, seemed ok, she was nice and even had her healers take care of him. But part of him wondered why she was doing this, why was she being so kind to him?

Yamiko opened the door quietly and lead him towards one of the back rooms, were there were some futons laid out in one room. "I'll stay with you for a couple of nights Naruto-kun, but soon I will be returning to my own room, some may think we are in a relationship and we cannot have that."

Naruto didn't understand what she meant, but then got it, and he blushed bright red. She smiled in amusement and settled down on the floor, crossing her legs, ignoring the water droplets that fell from her hair and clothes as they fell to the floor. "Come and sit with me Naruto-kun, I need to explain everything to you before any misunderstandings occur."

Naruto sat in front of her, feeling nervous as she watched him with gentle yet impassive eyes. "Naruto-kun, in my Clan there are 12 houses, each has a Clan Head and we each have special roles and abilities. My House, the Seventh House, revolves are Love, Marriage and fairness, in other words, we sort out different cases such as marriage, divorce, money matters between divorced couples and other things which I shall explain to a greater detail as you get older. We are also lawyers, barristers and judges in court cases, as we learn to look at evidence and see both sides of the story, we are the diplomats, that is why none of us hate you Naruto-kun, we know there is more than what other Clan Heads and villagers say about you."

Yamiko waited as Naruto digested the information. "Our powers, which revolve around the elements, are not genetic, so anyone who has these powers, whether inside or outside the Clan, can be adopted into the House that suits them and if the child's guardian is content that she/he will be looked after, and then said child may stay. Naruto-kun, I found that you have these powers, you have the powers I need in an heir, and I want you to become my heir for the Head of my House."

Naruto was shocked, no, flabbergasted. He had been denied a family, power, hell, he was denied being treated as a human, but now this woman was offering everything he never had, she was offering him family, and she was offering to have him learn powers he never knew he had!

_But there has to be a catch._

"There is a catch, Naruto-kun." _I knew it_. "I need to give you a tattoo showing you are a part of my House and Clan, with that we can track each other should we need it and even feel other people's feelings, there's no pain nor imprisonment with it, it just shows which House and Clan you would belong in, so to say. I will still train you, whether you decide to join my House and Clan or not."

"Why?"

"Because your power will eventually go out of control and destroy everything in the area, including yourself."

"Oh."

"Take as long as you need to decide your choice, the morning after tomorrow, I'll need to wake you early to join a meeting with the rest of the Seventh House so they know what's going on. We'll then begin the next few months teaching you how to use your power for Healing, Defence and Offence purposes, any questions?"

"Yeah, what's my power?" Naruto asked, curious and somewhat hopeful it will be something he can use to finally beat Sasuke with and get Sakura to fall in love with him.

Yamiko smiled. "It's to manipulate the wind, like all in my house." Seeing his confused look she explained further. "Basically, you will, in time, be able to use the wind to do anything, whether it's to make you fly or simply to kill someone on a mission. But remember this, Naruto-kun." She said as she saw the spark in his eyes, the spark that many people gain when they think they'll become unbeatable, it was a sign of arrogance.

"The wind can cut through rock and when joined with water, it can create ice, but it also fans the flames and can be captured by the earth. Fire always beats wind unless used wisely, and the earth can capture and contain the wind, like a glass jar, water cannot beat wind, but it can join and become one with the wind to create one of the sub elements, ice."

Yamiko smiled suddenly. "I apologise, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Yamiko, Queen of Libra and Ruler of the Seventh House in the Zodiac Clan, don't worry, you don't need to remember it all, just remember Libra of the Zodiac Clan and that'll be all."

Naruto nodded before introducing himself. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'll become the next Hokage!" Yamiko nodded slightly in acknowledgement before rising.

"Let's rest Naruto-kun, we have lots to do tomorrow and I must start your training and education."

"E-education?! But I left the academy a month ago!" Yamiko smiled softly at his childish pout.

"This is a different kind of education Naruto-kun, that was useless, I will be giving you the education you will need to survive in the ninja world and in politics, as you will need it if you decide to become Hokage."

Naruto didn't argue, he got a sudden hating for it, his confusion must have shown on his face because Yamiko smiled even wider, showing her straight, pearly white teeth. "You'll also gain a lot of personality traits according to your star sign, as yours in Libra, like all of those in the Seventh House, you will gain a few personality traits that will mark you as a typical Libra. For example, you've just gained the hatred of arguing, or rather, non-debating arguing. There will be others, like as I'm sure you've noticed, you're more at peace with your life and you're calmer and more impassive and more watchful of the people around you."

Naruto nodded, absorbing the information sent his way. _So I'm going to change, I'm going to be more peaceful and diplomatic, that's not so bad._

"Now Naruto-kun," Naruto looked to Yamiko as she opened the door, taking some clothes from one of what seemed to be a servant, and she slowly closed the door as she thanked the servant and handed the clothes to him. "Here are some sleeping kimonos; do you know how to put them on?"

Naruto shook his head sheepishly and with a patient smile Yamiko helped him put on the sleeping kimono and he turned as Yamiko changed into her own sleeping kimono. The same servant as before, a young girl with white blond hair, tanned skin and dark grey eyes took the wet and bloody clothes, bidding them goodnight.

"Sleep Naruto-kun, I will have Tsukiko, the servant you just saw, bring in your clothes for tomorrow, she will be your personal servant. She will bring you food, tools and anything else you need from her, but she will not, under any condition, bed you without her consent, understood?"

Naruto nodded quietly, and slipped under the covers of one of the futons, and Yamiko blew out the candle and she slipped under her covers. Both blonds quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yamiko awoke early, before the sun rose and changed into a pale blue kimono with light pink Sakura petals dancing along the sleeves and the ends of the dress. Unlike most kimonos, the skirt was extra wide, providing long strides when needed for running.

Yamiko took another candle from the bottom draw of the built in wardrobe and lit it using a set of matches that were also in the drawer, she put the match box back when she was done and shut the drawer softly before leaving the room, closing the door behind her so her heir wouldn't wake.

As Yamiko headed towards her office to work in, she ordered one of the servants to send for the Sandaime so she can sort out adoption sheets and paperwork, as well as learn what times Naruto trains with his Genin team so she could give him what she could in training to help him develop into the heir she needed.

It was an hour later, just as the sun was rising, that the Sandaime arrived, somewhat apprehensive and cautious as he knocked on the door, entering at her consent and he shut the door behind him. "Ah, thank you for coming Sandaime-sama."

"The pleasure is all mine, Libra-sama." The Sandaime had always respected the Head of the Seventh House, she was fair and unlike most of the fools on the council, actually listened to sense and her beauty and charming politeness helped to gain popularity in the council, she had helped her Clan greatly, even if most of the Houses didn't agree with her ways, they agreed she was the best for diplomatic solutions, as most from her House always have been.

"Sandaim-sama, I'll get right to business, I don't have much time on my hands as of the moment."

"Of course Libra-sama."

"I wish to adopt Naruto Uzamaki. And before you protest, let me give you the pros and cons of the idea first." The Sandaime nodded reluctantly. "For the cons, are Clan would become very unpopular, as he becomes stronger by our hands more assassination attempts from inside Konoha will happen, whether you want to accept it or not Sandaime-sama, Konoha shinobi will come after Naruto, he will be in more danger, especially since he'll become a pacifist."

The Sandaime nodded, understanding where she was going.

"However, as for pros, Naruto will be able to defend himself better, he will be protected from mobs and he will be taught what the academy has not taught him, he doesn't know the basics of politics and Clan structures Sandaime-sama! He doesn't even know my Clan existed until last night, he needs to know, and I will be, to be quite frank, the only one with enough guts to actually do it, and besides that, he has some of the greatest of Libra's power I've seen in over a decade, I need him as an heir for when I pass."

She noticed the look on the Sandaime's face. "I'm not as old as you Sandaime-sama, but I'm getting old, I'm not as great as I was in my twenties, my prime, and eventually, I will not be able to handle one assassin who will be able to take care of the job, no-one else is capable of the job I lead Sandaime-sama, Naruto-kun is the most powerful person I can see that will be ready for the job, he will be great, just like his father."

Sandaime's eyes widened. "Yes, I know Naruto-kun is the Yondaime's son, the resemblance is so obvious it's a wonder the conclusion has not come to others minds as of yet, and at the moment, I'm glad it hasn't." Libra sighed. "Please Sandaime-sama, you know what will happen if Naruto-kun were to loose control of his elemental powers, he must learn, and we are the only ones who can provide it, the other Houses will try to interfere unless I adopt him into my House, whether as an apprentice or as my son, it must be done."

Sarutobi didn't like this, he didn't want Naruto to be in the Zodiac Clan in case it caused further problems, but Yamiko was right, they had no other choice, and there were more pros than cons, and even with the danger she was still willing, rarely did the Libra Head ever take risks, but when she did, she was serious and determined and would not back down.

He knew this would become one big headache later, but right now, he knew it would be for the best. He signed the adoption papers on Yamiko's desk. "It's done, but Naruto must agree to this."

"Of course, I've given Naruto-kun all the time he feels he needs as to whether he wishes to become a part of my Clan or not, even if he says no, it would be best he stays until he can control his powers fully."

The Sandaime agreed, and as he handed over some reports of Naruto's learning progress since he joined the academy to yesterday, he left.

Yamiko looked over the reports, slowly becoming more and more angry. _They haven't taught him anything, even messing up his Taijutsu styles to make him fail and make sure he screwed up his chakra control and even sent him out as the classes where learning about politics. No wonder he barely understood what I was explaining to him last night._

Yamiko sighed and rubbed her temples. _First things first, he will have lessons in politics as soon as he finishes training, and when those 2 hours are over he shall be doing elemental training for an hour and weapons training for another hour before he joins everyone in the dining hall for dinner... actually, I'll teach him about table manners before he leaves for meetings, knowing Hatake, he won't be on time unless it's for missions or for the Chuunin exam forms... I will have my work cut out for me, maybe if I have Naruto-kun use his Kage Bushin, he can learn this faster and it will help make up for lost time._

Yamiko nodded to herself and checked the time. It was 7 am, Kakashi's team were supposed to meet at 7.30 am, but he will most likely arrive at 11am_. Just to be careful, I'll only keep him for half an hour and teach him table manners and then let him leave._

With her mind made up, Yamiko had Tsukiko wake Naruto and help him dress as she sorted out a time table and what she'll need to train him. _Hmm, maybe I'll get him to know the Bell Ropes and a Trident, those would probably suit him best, the Bell Ropes to underestimate him and the Trident for mid to close range combat. Tsukiko can teach him the proper way to use kunai and shuriken, maybe I'll get him some weights, not gravity ones, since they only increase one's intolerance against a gravity user, which is one in ten million, I'll get him some muscle growth weights to help improve the strength of his muscles. _

Yamiko was interrupted as there was a knock on the door. She made a mental note for her ideas before giving the people permission to come in.

* * *

Naruto woke and the first thing he saw was the beautiful dark grey eyes of the servant Tsukiko, her golden hair framed her sweet, round face, her tanned skin contrasting against her golden hair. "You must get ready for the day Naruto-sama."

"Yeah, yeah, and just Naruto, ok?" Naruto muttered as he got out of bed, accepting the long sleeved white Chinese style silk shirt and the light blue cotton trousers, smiling when Tsukiko blushed as she passed him a pair of white boxers.

"I'm afraid I cannot Naruto-sama, at least not until I get to know you better." Tsukiko replied formally, smiling sweetly at the blond boy who blushed heavily.

"W-well, I guess that means we'll be quick friends, eh, Tsukiko-chan?" Naruto stuttered as he scratched the back of his head, making Tsukiko's smile widen.

"Of course Naruto-sama, I'll leave you to change, and then we'll begin your first lesson for the day."

"Eh? But I have to meet Kakashi-sensei and my team!"

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, you'll be learning as you eat breakfast, it shouldn't take longer than half an hour."

"Oh," Naruto said as he flushed from embarrassment, he stopped Tsukiko as she was about to walk out the door. "What am I learning?"

"Table manners," Tsukiko told him with an amused smile before shutting the door.

"...There's nothing wrong with my table manners!" He was answered by a light giggle behind the door.

~*~*~*~

Well, what do you guys think so far? Review and let me know if you think I should continue it.

I haven't decided the pairings yet, but I'll do a NaruHarem with 4 girls max, it's too much otherwise.

Here's the girls you can choose from;

**Tsukiko** [my OC]

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Yugito** [2nd/Nibi Jinchuuriki]

**Fuu** [7th/Shucibi Jinchuuriki]

**Tsume**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Yamiko** [Head of Seventh House within the Zodiac Clan]

If you have any others you want to be in Naruto's Harem, let me know.

~*~*~*~

Oh, and I'll explain some things so you don't get confused.

I based the Zodiac Clan from the Western Zodiac, including all 12 signs which each have their own house.

Aries Branch = First House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _They have a need to succeed at everything they take on, they are quick to anger but that anger also fades quickly, never one to take a grude easily or for long, but when they do, they hold to it for a surprisingly long time. Impulsive, impatient, hard driven, fiercely independent and decisive, this is the typical personality trait within the Aries Branch/First House._

**House represents:** _Personality. They focus on finding yourself and also focus on young children's health and the self_.

Taurus Branch = Second House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _They are determined and patient. They are very practical people and they also appreciate beauty. It takes a lot to anger them, but once they're provoked, get away as fast as you can! They are physically attractive and can often be pointed out by their short, strong necks._

**House represents:** _Finances. This House deals with money and moveable property as well as material resources._

Gemini Branch = Third House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _These House members are mentally quick and perceptive, they are often slender, with long arms and fingers, they walk quickly. A large trait with them is their split personality, like their sign representative, the twins, they have two sides to them, both Yin and Yang, they are also very chatty and can talk you ear off, given the chance._

**House represents:** _These people sort Communication. They focus on schooling and education as well as Philosophy._

Cancer Branch = Fourth House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _They are very emotional people, building up a wall around their heart that can be easily broken and they often keep a fascade to hide their raw and passionate emotions, which can be seen as moody and broody. If they care enough for you their will use all their power to protect you, much like a crab protecting itself with it's shell. They prefer to stay home than go out and will be very hesitant to bring you to their home, which to them, is their haven._

**House represents**: _Home. These people sort out the Clan's family lives and problems._

Leo Branch = Fifth House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _They are very dramatic, proud and ambitious. They have excellent leading abilities, they organize well and work best in leading roles, they also understand children very well. Physically, these Clan members are very beautiful with thick bones and usually have thick and beautiful hair._

**House represents:** _They focus on children and creativity. They help the teenagers and young adults understand their pleasureable pursuits, creative outlets, early childhood conditioning [in other words, they entertain the children and teach them how to defend themselves]._

Virgo Branch = Sixth House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _These House members have keen observational skills and perfectionist nature. They have concerns for health and the health of others, hence why most of them are drawn into the arts of Healing._

**House represents:** _Work and Health. They discuss about and improve the working environment as well as the department of Health, they teach those from all houses who wish to go into healing._

Libra Branch = Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _They define themselves through social relationships, they seek harmony and fairness in all they undertake and often are so concerned with being fair that they are indecisive, they often look at both sides of a story before making judgement. These people are slow to anger and when they are run for you life, however that anger quickly diminishes. Physically they are nearly perfect in their bodies and physical beauty._

**House represents:** _Marriage and Partnerships. They sort out marriages and loving partnerships to keep the peace between families._

Scorpio Branch = Eighth House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _With these House members, expect intensity, passion and strong sexuality and a profound perception into the secret of natural life. They are deeply intuitive and pocess the ability to drastically change their environment. They tend to have dark hair that's wavy and thick, they have a physical intensity about them as well. _

**House represents:** _Death and Inheritance. They sort out funerals and wills, keeping records of all the deaths in the Clan and they also sort out taxes._

Sagittarius Branch = Ninth House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members**: _They are adventurous and blunt in speech, they are also deeply independent. They have excellent foresight and a deep respect for all spiritual thought and a love for animals. Their bodies are usually tall, slender and have semi-broad shoulders._

**House represents:** _Higher mind. These people teach the deeper part of Philosophy and Religion, as well as Law, they also teach how to survive in the wilderness for travel. _

Capricorn Branch = Tenth House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members: **_These people are concerned about status, self-discipline and they are very ambitious. Impulsive activity is generally restrained and they're good at recognizing and defining the overall structure of a problem or challenge. Physically they can be thin and bony, with striking and sharp features._

**House represents:** _Career. They teach profession for all careers and the importance of Clan and social status._

Aquarius Branch = Eleventh House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _They are humanitarians and socialists, often standing up for human and animal rights, they are incredibly stubborn and possess unusual or eccentric modes of self-expression. They tend to go against established order and seek their own answers and truths. They have strong, well formed bodies but have a tendency for plumpness in middle age._

**House represents:** _Friendship. They teach the arts of socialsing and value of friendship. They work with group associations and clubs._

Pisces Branch = Twelfth House of the Zodiac Clan.

**Common trait within these house members:** _They are a mix of everything, they often day-dream and are mysterious but can also be loud and multi-faced. They have liquid eyes and inquisitive hands and feet._

**House represents:** _Personal Unconsciousness. They teach about spirituality, karma and other spiritual activities._

I will include some of my OCs, they will come from other Houses but most from the Seventh House/Libra Branch where Naruto will live. If you have any complaints or ideas, review and let me know about them. Thanks for reading, but I'll need some feed-back on my chapter to see if I should continue the story.


	2. Season One Ch2

**Next King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he hold, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Rating: M [for swearing and gore]

Disclaimer: I own only the Zodiac Clan, the rulers for each house, servants and other OCs and the plot of this story, nothing else.

_**Previously...**_

"_Yeah, yeah, and just Naruto, ok?" Naruto muttered as he got out of bed accepting the long sleeved white Chinese style silk shirt and the light blue cotton pads, smiling as Tsukiko blushed as she passed him a pair of white boxers._

"_I'm afraid I cannot Naruto-sama, at least not until I get to know you better." Tsukiko replied formally, smiling sweetly at the blond boy who blushed heavily._

"_W-well, I guess that means we'll be quick friends, eh, Tsukiko-chan?" Naruto stuttered as he scratched the back of his head, making Tsukiko's smile widen._

"_Of course Naruto-sama, I'll leave you to change, and then we'll begin your first lesson for the day."_

"_Eh? But I have to meet Kakashi-sensei and my team!"_

"_Don't worry Naruto-sama, you'll be learning as you eat breakfast, it shouldn't take longer than half an hour."_

"_Oh," Naruto said as he flushed from embarrassment, he stopped Tsukiko as she was about to walk out the door. "What am I learning?"_

"_Table manners," Tsukiko told him with an amused smile before shutting the door._

"_...There's nothing wrong with my table manners!" He was answered by a light giggle behind the door._

Chapter Two

Naruto followed Tsukiko along the corridors of the compound. The floors were a polished oak and the walls were the traditional wooden framed with the actual wall itself made of rice paper, although the rice paper had been delicately painted to look like a storm in the ocean. It captivated Naruto, who had never seen such beautiful artwork.

"Wow, whoever painted that did an amazing job!" Naruto exclaimed, missing the blush that quickly coated Tsukiko's cheeks, she, along with some of her friends, had painted the Clan walls in hope of livening up the quiet compound.

However Tsukiko said nothing as she brought the awed heir to the private dining rooms, which also happened to be right next to the Clan Head's office. Tsukiko stopped and knocked on the painted door, which Tsukiko herself had done, it was of Yamiko in her early 20s with her long flowing curly hair and battle kimono leaping out of flames, her hand raised in front of her, as if waiting for someone to take her outstretched hand. Almost all that saw it were pulled into a stupor, and Naruto was no different.

Tsukiko smiled at his reaction, waiting patiently and politely for the Clan Head. And it didn't take long for Yamiko to answer the door, she slide it open, breaking Naruto out of his stupor and causing him to stare at the Clan Head in a new light.

While she had aged a fair amount since her early 20s, she still held a beauty that, from what he had seen so far, was only matched by Tsukiko and once the maid grew older, she would more than likely be on par with her, if not outshine the Clan Head.

Yamiko's kimono was modest but it left the outline of her curvy shape visible, leaving Naruto's mind to imagine what was underneath. He didn't even realise he was drooling until Yamiko lifted Naruto's jaw gently with a single finger. "Are you hungry Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed and sent a half-hearted mock glare to Tsukiko who was trying and failing to hide her giggling. "Yes please, Yamiko-chan."

Tsukiko was more than surprised, she hadn't heard someone call Yamiko, or for her, Libra-sama, that ever since she was a child, that being Yamiko's little sister who died several years ago to a disease known as 'cancer'.

Yamiko smiled and lead the boy into her private dining room. "Tsukiko-san, I need you to prepare some new basic ninja tools for Naruto-kun and I need you to join him for today with his sensei so I can see what's happening with his training from a reliable source."

Tsukiko didn't miss the hidden praise, Libra-sama trusted HER, a servant with only average skills, to do an important job for her Clan Leader. She couldn't let her Leader down. "Hai, Libra-sama."

"Good, you are dismissed to do the tasks I just set you." Tsukiko bowed before leaving and setting out to find the ninja tools she needed.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Naruto turned to Yamiko, who sat opposite him across the low table, sat on a cushion identical to his. "I trust Tsukiko-san told you what you're going to learn as you eat breakfast?"

Just as Yamiko asked her question, another servant opened the door carrying some ramen for both of them, chicken for Yamiko and miso for Naruto. "Hai, she did, but I have table manners!" Naruto objected with a pout.

It took all of Yamiko's will power not to yell 'kawaii' and attack the Jinchuuriki with hugs and squeals. "I'm sure you do Naruto-kun, but tell me, do you eat with your mouth closed as you eat?" Naruto shook his head as a no. "Do you talk with your mouth full?" The same response came again. Yamiko had to restrain a deep sigh. _I have my work cut out for me._

~*~*~*~

Tsukiko waited patiently outside Naruto's door for him to finish changing into some new clothes. She fingered the material of her plain grey shirt and dark blue trousers and stared in despair at her worn shinobi sandals.

_Why would he like me? I'm so plain compared to the other girls, and I'm too formal and distant, like nee-san always says._ Tsukiko thought, fighting back a sigh of despair. _Why would Naruto-sama want plain old Tsukiko when he could have someone really beautiful like Libra-sama?_ Tsukiko hadn't missed the glances the boy was sending at Yamiko, hell, he was even drooling at the mere sight of her! How could she go up against someone like Libra-sama?

Tsukiko was drawn out of her thoughts as a certain Jinchuuriki opened the door of his room and walked out, wearing a pale orange long sleeved shirt and dark blue trousers and some dark blue ninja sandals. The clothes covered Naruto's form, but Tsukiko allowed her imagination to fill in the silent desires for body begged for, she imagined the rock hard ad well toned muscles and tanned flesh, and she imagined her own hands running over him...

"Eh, Tsukiko-chan, are you ok? Your face is kinda red." Tsukiko nearly shot out of her skin as Naruto's voice broke into her head, his face incredibly close to hers.

She did what any shy girl would have done. She squeaked, and accidently smacked her head on Naruto's before bowing and stuttering apologies to a swirly eyed Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto-sama!"

_This settles it, girls are weird_. Naruto thought to himself.

~*~*~*~

The walk to meet Naruto's team had been an enjoyable one. Tsukiko had begun to learn a lot about Naruto, how he wanted to become Hokage and show that he should be respected. And Tsukiko could agree, whereas most of the Clan Heads had told the Clan of what Naruto bore and that they should respect him for being so pure hearted after the torment he's gone through.

Tsukiko couldn't agree more, not only was is because she has a crush on him, but she empathised, like most Librans, easily with those who had a hard life, she couldn't even begin to understand what felt like to go through what he did, but she refused to let it happen anymore. Tsukiko made a silent promise to herself. _I will not let others hurt you whilst I'm around Naruto-sama, I'll go against my Pacifist nature if I must._

Naruto remained blissfully unaware of Tsukiko's silent promise and her feelings for him, he told her about his crush Sakura, how he really liked her but was giving up hope on her because she loved Sasuke-teme and only hurt him.

"If all she does is hurt you Naruto-sama, maybe you should stop chasing after her, girls don't like being chased after someone they have no interest in, especially girls like her." Tsukiko advised, mentally doing a happy dance that she may have a chance with him once she convinced him to let go of Sakura.

Their conversation was cut short as they neared the meeting place with Sakura and Sasuke already there. Sakura spotted them immediately and rushed over, yelling at Naruto or being late. The blond boy remained silent, but sadness was in his eyes as he could see nothing but hate in her emerald orbs.

Tsukiko noticed this so she stepped in front of Naruto, blocking Sakura's rage from the poor boy. "Excuse me, Sakura Haruno isn't it?"

"...who are you?" The rosette asked in confusion.

"I'm Tsukiko Libra, it's not Naruto-sama's fault he's late, my Clan Head asked for a meeting with him early in the morning, I was there and I can give evidence if needed, however, Libra-sama gets very irritable when bothered about such trivial matters, I'm sure you understand, Haruno-san."

Sakura blinked, looking at the new girl who handled the situation so smoothly. Sakura instantly became jealous of Tsukiko, she was so pretty and she noticed Sasuke looking her over, how did the girl get such large breasts?! She couldn't be any older than Sakura!

Sasuke himself was staring at the new girl, she gave the dobe a lot of respect, why? What was the point? What had he achieved to be deserved to be called by such a respectful title?

"Why do you call the dobe '-sama'?" Sasuke demanded as he walked over, making Tsukiko scowl. She never did like Uchihas, to her they were all dirty shinobi who survived from copying others skills and jutsus.

"Call him that Uchiha-san because he has earned my respect, something few outside my Clan have ever done." Tsukiko was beginning to like him less and less.

"Leave her alone Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, not liking the way the Uchiha was eyeing _his_ Tsukiko.

"Or what, dobe?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Tsukiko, who instantly struggled against his hold. _How dare she, I'm an Uchiha, the elite of the elite, she should be glad and swooning at the fact I'm touching her!_

"Let her go teme!" Naruto yelled as his eyes started to bleed red and the pupil slitted, like a snake.

"Like you can order me arou... Oooph!" Sasuke gasped as his back hit the floor. Tsukiko had, with a surprising amount of strength, flipped him over her shoulder and slammed her elbow into his groin, leaving the Uchiha heir on the ground, holding his crown jewels.

"YOU BITCH!" Sakura yelled before running at Tsukiko, who spun, making Sakura stumble and as the blond girl turned, she raised her leg, slamming her leg onto the back of the rosette's head, making her finally fall and hit the ground face first, more than likely breaking her nose and jaw if the sickening crunch was anything to go by.

Naruto blinked, and blinked again. _That all happened so quickly... wow, Tsukiko-chan is so cool!_ Naruto grinned before hugging the blond girl from behind, nearly making her jump from surprise. "Tsukiko-chan that was so cool! Where did you learn that?!"

Before the blushing girl could explain Kakashi appeared, halfway making an excuse before stopping and actually taking a look in front of him. "What happened here?" Kakashi asked no-one in particular.

~*~*~*~

Hisagi was a pretty quiet man who took a lot of pleasure out of teaching his students and taking them home to enjoy a relaxed life. He however rarely let people into his home, and he rarely got close enough to people to consider them family, especially since he lost his wife and his child three years ago.

His wife and child died as she was giving birth, and they left him alone to deal with the loneliness and grief. However, his students had been there, the proud Honhime who would often make a huge drama of everything had been strangely quiet and supportive for Hisagi and the young healer Moriko had helped by keeping him in shape as he passed through his depression.

Hisagi had never been so close and gratful to his students before, but it had brought them close and while it was not the family he had imagined, it was still a family.

He was 5'9 with dark blue hair, dark brown, almost black eyes and he had peachy skin, all in all, with being taller than most in the village and with his high cheek bones, he had more than a few admirers.

Hisagi had no interest in them, he was more concerned in protecting his surrogate family. He watched the two with a smile, they were arguing, as usual.

Honohime was from the Fifth House [Leo Branch], she was a very proud person and a natural leader, and she was very over dramatic and loved children and to show off.

Honohime had hair that mixed with copper red and golden blond, creating a hair colour that resembled living flames. Her hair was short but she had long side bangs, to add to her dramatic appearance she wore LOTS of mesh, a mesh shirt with long sleeves and mesh leggings, on top of that she wore a yellow shirt which barely went half way past her ribs and had no sleeves and she wore brown short shorts with a yellow back of a long shirt tied around her waist, hiding the back of her legs and her arse from view. She also wore silver arm and leg pads with black cloth underneath to stop it from rubbing against her skin and causing blisters and irritation, and to finish it off she wore a flame coloured katana strapped to the belt that held up the skirt.

All in all her appearance attracted a lot of attention, and not only that, her bold beauty added to it.

Moriko, was completely different. She had unusual ginger hair and leaf green eyes, she was a practical person and only believed the facts, she rarely let herself loose her cool and she was a perfectionist, she was never satisfied with anything unless she could make it as good as it possibly could be.

Moriko wore a white dress that barely went an inch past her arse, it had light green trim at the edges of the sleeves that barely went past her elbow and she wore tight biker shorts that reached her knee and to finish it off she wore knee high brown boots.

And despite their faults, namely Moriko's perfectionist views and Honohime's pride, he was proud of them. Honohime was a Prodigy when it came to fire jutsus, she could easily manipulate her element, fire, to her will and could get almost any fire type jutsu down with ease.

Whereas Moriko wasn't a perfectionist, she worked hard to perfect everything she did, her Earth jutsus were unmatched by her peers and some even older than she! Together, they were both powerful and while Hisagi hadn't taught them to use their elements, he taught them ninjutsu, taijutsu and some genjutsu, given a few more years under his training they could, no, would, surpass him.

Yes, all in all, Hisagi was proud of his surrogate daughters.

Hisagi was the first to spot the messenger, it was the Head of the Seventh House's Healing department, Hitomi Libra. This had aroused his curiosity, Hitomi rarely ever left her department of the Healing Department, so why would she be here?

"Ah, there you are Hisagi-san, Libra-sama asked me to personally ask for an audience of you and your team." The aged woman told Hisagi with a slightly flushed expression, it had been obvious she had rushed as fast as she could to find him, whatever it was had to be urgent.

"Girls! Hurry and grab your stuff, we have a meeting with Libra-sama!"

~*~*~*~

"So, you mean to say that Tsukiko-san came and attacked Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his pink haired student in a disbelieving tone, said girl didn't catch the disbelief in his tone.

"Yes! The bitch should be arrested!"

Naruto, for once in his life, glared at Sakura. He was slowly beginning to see how much of a bitch Sakura was, he always knew Sasuke was a bastard, but he was being worse than usual. ...or maybe it was because he was finally opening his eyes to everything around him.

He looked at Tsukiko, who looked as placid and meek as usual, but if one looked closely, they would notice she was glaring at Sakura and her lips were thinned, she was beginning to feel her temper as well as Naruto, that much was obvious to the boy.

"If I may tell my side of the story Hatake-san?" Tsukiko inquired politely, and at Kakashi's permission, she told the truth, using her wind manipulation to shut off the rosette's shrieks.

"...so you were only defending yourself?" Kakashi asked, believing her over his students, they made it so obvious in their arrogance that they were lying. Sasuke, and here I was expecting better of you.

"Yes, and should it happen again Hatake-san, to Naruto-sama or myself, I shal send a complaint to my Clan Head and have Uchiha-san and Haruno-san punished accordingly."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your Clan Head?" Kakashi asked, almost regretting it as the answer left Tsukiko's lips.

"Yamiko Libra-sama," Kakashi quickly turned pale and started shaking.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, Team 7 was curious of Kakashi's reaction, what was so bad about her Clan Head?

"Yamiko is one of the most powerful of people in the council, everyone respects her, if she decided she wants someone punished, it's done with little resistance." Kakashi nodded to the shocked looks of his team. "However, the scary part is that she only does that to those who hurt or insult her subordinates, never herself."

Basically, there was more of a chance of punishment than for other Clans, Sasuke and Sakura were screwed, and they knew it and glared at Tsukiko.

Training went on as normal, however, about two hours before it was even finished Tsukiko called out; "Naruto-sama, I have enough to report to Libra-sama, we should leave, it is a waste of your time."

Just as Naruto began to leave Kakashi asked; "What do you mean that 'you've gathered enough to report to Libra-sama'?"

Tsukiko met his eye with her own, not backing down under his stare. "I was personally asked by Libra-sama if the training Naruto was going through was to her standards, and she won't be pleased. Hatake-san, I know little of the ways of teaching, but even I can tell you are a disgrace."

Sakura bristled, ready to attack Tsukiko again.

"You blantantly show favourism to Uchiha-san, you leave Sakura and Naruto in the dust, while Haruno-san obviously has no passion to be a ninja, Naruto-sama does and by the way you are teaching them, teaching Uchiha-san only, your other team-members are going to die when that mission comes along, Uchiha-san is a worthless shinobi who cares for nothing other than power. Good day to you, Hatake-san."

With that, Tsukiko took Naruto's hand and led him away from the other members of a speechless Team 7.

"I can't believe this, he expects to be considered a teacher if he's going to only train one student and shows favouritism? Who does that man think he is?!" Tsukiko asked no-one in particular as she dragged Naruto back to the Zodiac Compound, complaining about Kakashi and Team 7 to a silent and blushing Naruto.

_I think... I will become a part of the Zodiac Clan_. Naruto thought with a smile as his hand clasped Tsukiko's and he smiled as he stared at Tsukiko, not listening to a word she said.

~*~*~*~

Yamiko had looked through some reports of all the teams in the Zodiac Clan, and she found a team that needed another member to join the Chuunin exams that would start in 8 months time. And looking at their skills, they had nearly every element but wind, and Naruto would be able to fill that gap.

And besides that, the sensei, Hisagi Cancer, is a very emotional person and would be able to help Naruto with his emotions better than she, and not only that, Honohime Leo and Moriko Virgo would be able to help with his hidden self-consciousness and to drive him to work hard.

Whereas Sasuke had been a rival for Naruto and a drive to get him to work hard, he never respected the blond or his skills, or him as a person. However, although Honohime had a large ego, she respected her peers and her team-mates, to the point she would personally kick a person into 'shape' should they do anything to upset her comrades and/or friends. She would be Sasuke's replacement but even better.

Moriko would be a similar role to Sakura as moral support, but would also help the blond with any troubles he had, as she was a hard worker and would expect the same from her team-mates, even if it meant helping them to the point of spoon-feeding them with what they needed.

Yes, her heir would benefit greatly from them.

There was a light knock on the rice paper door. "Libra-sama? I have Team Meteorite sent here for you, as you requested." Hitomi said from behind the door.

"Thank you Himtomi-san, you may retire to do as you wish. Team Meteorite, please come in." Yamiko put away her ink and feather-quill as she watched Team Meteorite, consisting of Hisagi Cancer, Moriko Virgo and Honohime Leo.

"It's a pleasure, Libra-sama." Hisagi said before waiting with impatient eyes, Libra almost smiled, yes, he was worried that his students may be in trouble, this team was perfect.

"I'm sure you wondered why I have called you here, yes?"

"Yes," Hisagi answered.

"Yes, Libra-sama."

"Hell yeah."

SMACK!

Two guesses who was rude and got a smack on the head.

"I have found you someone to join your team for the incoming Chuunin exams, Hisagi-san." Honohime cheered and Moriko smiled in relief whilst Hisagi kept a stoic persona, underneath however, he was shocked. How did she know...?

"Yesterday I have found a boy outside the Clan with a strong sense of power in Libra, his name is Naruto Uzamaki."

...one could have heard a pin drop.

"I will be training him personally in his wind manipulation and his chakra control, something of which his previous sensei had neglected to do. I want you three to let him join you as a team for the Chuunin exams, I also need you to help him over come his deep, spiritual and emotional wounds, he may not show it, but he is deeply hurt from all the years of abuse."

The three hung their heads in shame, they had seen the boy before, sad and depressed and being abused by the villagers but they never took action, fearing for themselves and for their families of they got involved.

"I'm trusting you not only with my heir, but with a broken soul, please help me heal him."

But now, they had a chance to redeem themselves and to make it up to Naruto for their mistakes, even if he did not know of them.

...wait, HEIR?! All three thought, looking up into the Seventh House Head's eyes, shocked beyond all thought.

~*~*~*~

Naruto noticed Team Meteorite leave the Seventh House, looking at him oddly before leaving. "Eh, Tsukiko-chan, who are they?"

Tsukiko stopped her rant before looking at Team Meteorite and quickly put two and two together. _So, Libra-sama had already found him a team? This'll be intresting._ "By the look of it Naruto-sama, they are your new team."

"...they don't look much like a team." Naruto commented, watching as the ginger haired girl and the flame haired girl argued with each other and the sensei bonked them both on the head.

"Ah, but you should never judge a book by its cover, Naruto-sama."

"Eh? What do books have to do with it?"

"..."

"What?"

"...dinner should be ready soon, we should leave for the dining room." Tsukiko said, leaving Naruto to stare at her back.

_Why did she look at me like I was an idiot?_ "Hey, wait for me Tsukiko-chan!" Naruto yelled as he chased after Tsukiko.

A note about my other RPC/OCs; Moriko and Honohime have those names for a reason. Moriko means Forest Child, and I named her that due to her powerful affinity with the Earth. Honohime means 'Blazing Princess', she was named that for her bold, proud personality as well as her affinity to fire.

The Harem scores:

Yamiko - 3

Tsukiko - 2

Tsume - 3

Ino - 1

Temari - 1

Tenten - 1

Hinata - 4

Yugito - 1

Fuu - 1

Kurenai- 2

Hana Inuzuka – 1

Tayuya – 1

Anko – 1

Homohime and Moriko may be included in the harem if you want.

Stay tuned for the next chapter which shall be out soon. If you have any complaints please let me know and please review to put in who you want in the harem. Oh, and let me know if I have miscounted the results for the harem, have a nice day!


	3. Season One Ch3

**Next King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he hold, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Rating: M [for swearing and gore]

Disclaimer: I own only the Zodiac Clan, the rulers for each house, servants and other OCs and the plot of this story, nothing else.

* * *

Previously...

"_...they don't look much like a team." Naruto commented, watching as the ginger haired girl and the flame haired girl argued with each other and the sensei bonked them both on the head._

"_Ah, but you should never judge a book by its cover, Naruto-sama."_

"_Eh? What do books have to do with it?"_

"_..."_

"_What?"_

"_...dinner should be ready soon, we should leave for the dining room." Tsukiko said, leaving Naruto to stare at her back._

_**Why did she look at me like I was an idiot?**__ "Hey, wait for me Tsukiko-chan!" Naruto yelled as he chased after Tsukiko._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The light of dusk stained the sky a blotchy pink and lilac with a faint glow of orange over the wall of the Fifth House outside private training grounds. The grass was a brilliant emerald green and sparkled with sweat, shed and fallen onto the floor but a single large log of wood, standing up right where it had been worn down by many punching and kicking it over the years.

However, there was a different reason why this girl had been punching the log, her pale hands were clenched and repeatedly hit the log, the skin on her knuckles long gone as she continued to punch the wood heatedly.

She panted, loosing energy but unable to stop herself, as she knew she might rein her temper on another person if she did not quench her anger and guilt.

Her amber eyes glared heatedly at the wood, imagining it was one of those villagers that had attacked Naruto in the past. Her short flame coloured hair swung as she twisted her body each time she hit the training post.

Her clothes had long been stained in blood, but she couldn't care less, unlike normal she didn't care that she looked a mess with sweat and blood staining her skin and clothes.

Honohime felt guilty, she felt guilty for not helping her new team-mate, she hated the fact she had been too scared, too afraid someone might have gone after her little sister if she interfered. She didn't want her sister hurt, she purposefully ignored the new Libran heir's cries when he called for help, and she ignored him when he was searching through rubbish bins to get food.

She prided herself as a good member of her House and Clan, she prided herself that she was unmatched by anyone her age, male or female, who could match her in fire manipulation, she prided herself for being so beautiful, she prided herself for getting so many to glance at her and to stare in awe.

But none of that mattered, because she was not that glamorous person she acted and looked like. She was a coward, she left an innocent person to feel the wrath of ignorant fools and loneliness, she had thought only of herself and how she could become accepted into the Fifth House, being the only person in her birth family to be a Leo and to make her parents and peers proud, she had wanted to be accepted.

All that time she had spent to become accepted, but at what cost? She had left Naruto on his own, to suffer, maybe if she had just helped him he could have come into the Clan sooner...

_I'm a disgrace, I'm a fucking coward!_ Honohime screamed in her mind as she continued to hit the wooden pole_. It's nee-san, nee-san who is helping him and accepting him she's helping him, he let her hold his hand, I know he doesn't trust anyone underneath the stupid mask of his..._

Honohime remained unaware of her younger sister staring at her with sad grey eyes.

* * *

Earlier that day...

"Ah, Tsukiko-san, Naruto-kun, how did it go?" Yamiko asked, she continued to try to brush her curls with her brush, mentally cursing at her hair, which she hated. Curly hair was so hard to look after, even after she bought all those special shampoos and conditioners to make it brushable_. Maybe I should take Hitomi-san's advice and buy some hair straighteners._

"It did not go so well Libra-sama," Tsukiko told the Libra Head everything that had happened, including how Sakura had recklessly attacked her, Sasuke's arrogant behaviour and Kakashi's bad teaching.

"I see, in that case, Naruto, I am going to have you disbanded from Team 7, you will be joining a veteran team I have picked out, Tsukiko-san's sister is on the team so she'll be allowed to stay and help you with your training once you've completed your wind manipulation with me and basic ninja training with Tsukiko-san."

"Thank you Yamiko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement and surprised both females by hugging the Clan Head, who chuckled and wrapped her arms lightly around Naruto.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun."

Tsukiko watched the two with sad eyes and dismissed herself with a bow, and just as she left the bedroom did she finally let her tears fall.

* * *

The next morning...

"Now Naruto-kun, you're going to need to learn politics, history, maths and how to read and write properly, as needed and expected of a Clan Head." Yamiko told Naruto, who pouted, much to her amusement. "Please make some Kage Bushin Naruto-kun."

Naruto did as she asked, curious as to why she wanted him to make some. Yamiko smiled. "Naruto-kun, did you know that a Kage Bushin's memories return to the maker once the Bushin has been dispelled?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "No, I didn't know, but why do I need to know this?"

"Because, if you were, to say, learn basic techniques with Tsukiko-san, it would take a long time to get it done, but with Bushin that can remember what they have learnt, if you were to also make the clones train on the basic techniques as well, then you would learn it faster."

Naruto was surprised, no, gobsmacked. He could learn things faster with Kage Bushin, with it he could be Sasuke! "However, there is one slight problem with it." That idea went down the drain. "You cannot improve physical fitness with it, you will have to do that yourself, and thanks to Kyuubi's healing abilities and your own, the extreme exercise you'll have to go through to catch up with your new peers will not be a problem."

"Extreme exercise?" Naruto asked, not liking the glint in Yamiko's eye.

Yamiko pulled out some muscle weights from a bag next to her from where they both sat on the porch outside in the early morning and pulling up Naruto's orange shirt sleeves she strapped them to his bicep and lower arms and did the same with his thighs and calves.

"These are muscle weights, they will help your muscles tear and repair, healing them to making you stronger, and the longer you wear them and add more weight to when you adjust, the stronger you'll become, and only in emergencies will you be allowed to take them off, or when you're going to have a bath, and yes, you must wear them in bed, you will be going on missions wearing them, you might as well get used to wearing them."

Naruto managed to stand with a lot of effort, he sighed as he stood on two feet without falling over at the weight.

"Now Naruto-kun," Yamiko said, getting the same glint in her eye as earlier. "I want you to do 50 laps around the Seventh House grounds, and after you're done I want you to take a ten minute break before getting on with 100 press ups, 50 squats and 200 kicks on the training dummy across the field and finally 200 punches on the same training dummy. After you're done, go have some lunch, and only after you finish your tasks will you be allowed to have lunch. After lunch you will train with Tsukiko-san for basic techniques, use Kage Bushin for that, once you have finished that, dispel your clones slowly and one by one so that you don't pass out from an over load of knowledge, include dispelling the Kage Bushin doing the bookwork."

Yamiko turned to leave. "Eh, where are you going Yamiko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I must talk to Hokage-sama at how you are being moved to a new team, once he agrees Hatake-san, Uchiha-san and Haruno-san won't be able to bother you, and besides that, I need a meeting with the council to have Uchiha-san punished."

Naruto grinned at the thought of Sasuke being punished, he doubted that he'll get a terrible one, but he'll get a humiliating one.

* * *

Tsukiko tutted as she bandaged her older sisters hands, her amber eyes were glaring at the wall, Tsukiko would have laughed any other time, because she looked like she was sulking, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Once Tsukiko finished bandaging her hands she kissed them before hugging her sister, who hugged her back. "What's wrong nee-san?"

Tsukiko ran her hands through her elder sister's short flame coloured hair. Honohime smiled bitterly. "Naruto," Enough was said, for once, Honohime let go of her pride and held onto her little sister for comfort as she cried.

* * *

Koharu, one of the village elders and once a team-mate for Hiruzen Sarutobi, scowled at the Libran Clan Head as she announced her new heir as a Clan Head and that she wanted Sasuke Uchiha punished for harassing one of her servants.

The demon brat was getting in her way, if he got to power he may try to seek revenge, couldn't Libra-san realise that?! But, as she thought it over, the powers of the Zodiac Clan were not genetic, so she had every right to name him her heir, since it was Clan business Koharu could not interfere, and as Libra-san had pointed out, if she did not teach them his powers, he could end up destroying Konohagakure itself with everyone in it.

The council were afraid, Koharu was afraid.

Yamiko was enjoying herself immensely. She knew how to manipulate the council to get what she wanted, she knew that they knew that if Sasuke wasn't punished, she would not teach Naruto how to use his wind manipulating powers and he would accidently destroy Konohagakure.

What they didn't know, was that was an empty threat, a threat, but one that would never be carried out. But they didn't need to know that, did they?

The council quickly summoned what was left of Team 7, Sasuke walked in arrogantly with Sakura following him like a puppy and Kakashi arrived late, like usual. "Ano, what's going on, council-sama?" Kakashi asked casually, making Yamiko narrow her eyes.

"You all have been summoned here, to watch Sasuke Uchiha's punishment." Koharu stated with bitterness as she glared, along with several members of the council, at Yamiko.

"SHE WAS SERIOUS?!" Sakura screeched before covering her hands over her mouth as the council glared at her.

"Yamiko Libra-sama will decide your punishment, Uchiha-san." Sarutobi said before looking at Yamiko as she got a large grin, which looked positively evil.

"Send for the rookie nine, and pass me a scalpel, yes the kind medics use." Everyone was curious as to what she was going to do, but once Team 10 and Team 8 were brought in Yamiko got up from her seat and stood in front of Sasuke. "Turn and face your comrades."

Sasuke wanted to argue about who his 'comrades' were but decided against it and turned to look at the rest of the rookie nine and their sensei's and Sakura and Kakashi.

"Rookie nine, you have been called here to witness the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha who harassed Naruto Uzamaki and one of my maids Tsukiko." Ino was about to yell in protest, but Asuma clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Bend over, Uchiha-san." Sasuke frowned but did as he was told. Yamiko suddenly pulled down his shorts and underwear and... stabbed him up the butt with the scalpel, and then she grabbed him by his hair, and cut it off in uneven chunks, leaving Sasuke's 'sexy' visage gone.

Sasuke has never been so humiliated in all his life, Kiba and Shikamaru were trying to stop themselves from laughing, luckily Shino's coat collar hid his smirk.

Yamiko let go of Sasuke's hair and let him fall to the floor as blood dripped out his butt cheek. "Let this be a lesson that I will not tolerate ANY type of harassment from those under my protection, and since I have Naruto as my heir, he shall be known as Naruto Libra, he will become the heir to the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan, good day to you all."

Yamiko left with her head held high, it was only when she left the Hokage tower did she allow herself to burst out laughing. _I really need to stop hanging around Anko._ She thought to herself as she laughed hysterically.

* * *

_Time skip, one week..._

Moriko was a patient person, and very rarely surprised, but as she spied on her soon-to-be new team-mate get the tree walking exercise as well as nearly every other chakra control exercise down by a week, she had been so surprised she almost lost her composure and fell out the tree.

Naruto Libra was unintentionally proving rumours of him to be a genius, he was perfect for their team, he needed some experience with more challenging missions, but he would soon be ready for wind manipulation training.

Whilst Moriko wasn't a Genius in any shape or form, she worked hard to perfect things, just as the blond boy was doing, he was in a way like her, stubborn and determined, she admired that about him.

Moriko secretly took some pictures when Naruto took his shirt off when training, which he only did whilst practising his Taijutsu, and she would keep him in her bedroom. She was obsessed with the blond although she didn't show it, she knew Honohime had been beating herself up –literally- over the blond through guilt and shame.

Moriko didn't look back at the past unless it had important information, there was no point, whining and crying about the bad things that had happened to you would never help you so she didn't bother.

Moriko wanted Naruto, he was everything she was looking for in a partner. He was handsome, kind, considerate, honourable and passionate. She knew this because he did not want to have sex before marriage and wait for someone that would respect his wishes, he cared about Honohime's little sister Tsukiko and was polite and respectful towards her even though she was just a servant and only had average skills, whilst better than most public ninjas, to the Zodiac Clan's standard it was average.

Moriko would be an idiot to let him slip from her grasp.

* * *

A single tree in the well looked after garden was decorated in blossom, peach blossoms, the scent of the fruity flowers filled the garden with a relaxing fragrance, adding to the peaceful aroura. The stone path was made of limestone, it was purely white and cleaned carefully, a stark contrast to the deep emerald green of the short cut grass.

The sky was a magnificent blue, there were a few clouds in the sky and as the sun shone down on the empty bird's nest in the peach tree, a single old brown feather picked up from the sudden gentle breeze and floated down gently.

The image of peace was shattered as in a flash the feather was cut perfectly in half by a large axe. The blade had some hair thin scars and scrapes on it from years of battle, the metal was mixed with iron and a rare metal called titanium, it was near unbreakable. The wooden pole attached to the axe was worn and smooth and had worn in patterns of simple but elegant circles.

The person holding the axe sighed and placed it back down beside him, his dark brown eyes resting on the hand holding the weapon, faint hair thin and white scars decorated his hands. The hands of a killer.

Hisagi is not proud of knowing so many jutsus, he's not proud of being strong or powerful, not when the purpose of that strength and knowledge is for killing, to Hisagi, to celebrate what has been learned to take a life is one of the gravest sins one could commit.

Hisagi sighed, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the new Libra Heir, whereas Hisagi wasn't against having the blond joining his team, he would rather get to know the blond before having him on his team, with the time they would be putting into training there would not be much time for them to get to know the blond and he may leave if, no when, he succeeds graduating the Chuunin exams.

_What is it about the boy?_ Hisagi wondered, a memory flashing of a man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing a blue kimono blowing a bubble pipe. _What is it about that boy that tells me he'll be able to convince Utakata to join me back here, where he belongs?_

Utakata was the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi No Namekuji and he had been a dear friend to Hisagi, he had stayed a while in Konoha in his travels and had befriended Hisagi. Utakata had been one of Hisagi's closest friends but he had never gone after the older Jinchuuriki since he had his wife to look after, but karma had more than likely decided to punish him for not helping the man.

It did not help that Hisagi had also fallen in love with Utakata, however, he knew he had a duty to look after his wife and child, what made it all the more painful was that Utakata had loved Hisagi, who had denied the Rokubi Jinchuuriki for his wife, hence why Utakata left.

Hisagi sighed, he had regretted letting Utakata go, but the sad thing was that if he ever went after Utakata he would not believe the Cancerian man and it would be a waste of both of their time and it would strain their hearts even more.

_Utakata._ Hisagi rested his forehead against the palm of his hand. _Where are you?_

* * *

It had been long and hard work, but Naruto was glad for those long and tiring training session he had taken on. He had never felt so strong, his body could handle everything so much better than before, and he doubted he would have grown so much if he had stayed with Kakashi.

The thought of Yamiko never finding him in the alley that day terrified him, he couldn't imagine not being a Libra, he loved it here, and everyone knew that he was a Jinchuuriki yet they didn't hate him or want to use him for power.

He was truly home, gone was the ignorant idiot and here was the knowledgeable, patient and peace loving Naruto. Naruto had gotten taller, he was taller than Sasuke, nearly as tall as Shino now, and he had gotten a lot of admirers.

Over the last couple of days, one of his new team-mates Honohime had come to visit him, she had told him that she'd help him become powerful, but if he ever touched her sister, Tsukiko, the wrong way she'd personally skin him alive and turn him into a table mat.

Naruto shivered fearfully at the memory. _Hono-chan is just downright scary at times._

**Flash back**

_Naruto glared at the wooden log as he punched and kicked at it, testing his strength as he wore the weights. He had been doing this for several hours and his knuckles were bruised and sore, his arms exhausted and jarred from hitting the wood over and over again._

_Honohime entered the training ground, Naruto was the only one there and he was shirtless. She admired the view of his powerful muscles, etching it into her memory to day dream about at a later date. As of now, she needed to warn the boy._

_She walked forwards and as she got within a 5metre radius of the blond boy he stopped, turning to her and he stared, looking over her slim and slightly curvy body, appreciating the sight._

"_My face is up here," any other day Honohime would have been amused and proud that she got the boy to stare, but now it was just a nuisance. Naruto looked up, startled, he could see the displeased look in her eyes and apologised for staring, causing the look in her eyes to vanish. "It's fine, I get it a lot."_

_Naruto nodded and bowed politely. "I'm Naruto Libra, it's a pleasure to meet you...?"_

"_Honohime, Honohime Leo." Honohime replied with a small bow._

_Naruto was glad that Yamiko and Tsukiko had drilled some manners into him, otherwise he was more than sure Honohime would have beaten him into the ground, he could tell by her posture that she was proud and loathed being disrespected._

"_I'm here with some advice, Naruto-san, or rather, a warning." Honohime dropped her polite composure to glare at the blond, releasing her KI, making the blond shudder and shiver. "If you ever touch my sister inappropriately or ever hurt her, I will personally skin you alive, dump you in a pot of boiling water and turn you into a table mat. Do you understand me?"_

_The blond nodded eagerly. "Crystal clear, Honohime-san."_

_Honohime nodded before grinning. "Just call me Hono-chan or Hime, see ya later, Naruto." She left and as soon as the proud girl was gone Naruto fell to his knees, shaking like a leaf._

"_She's scary, really scary... wait, who's her sister?!"_

**End of flashback**

Naruto shivered once more. He found out who Honohime's sister was after he told Yamiko about it, who laughed at the expression on his face when the younger sister was revealed. Who would have thought that Tsukiko and Honohime were related?

"Naruto-kun."

"AAH!" Naruto jumped, giving Moriko a mock glare. "What is it with you and scaring me, Mori-chan?!"

Moriko raised a ginger eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Naruto-kun." Mentally, Moriko was laughing her arse off. _Moriko-sama 12, Naru-chan 0!_

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, this chapter was mostly to give more depth to my ocs. The votes for the harem is still on, when the Chuunin exams start I will close the poll, so make your decisions quickly!

Voting scores so far;

Yamiko - 13

Tsukiko - 17

Tsume - 11

Ino - 1

Temari - 2

Tenten - 1

Hinata - 6

Yugito - 6

Fuu - 6

Kurenai- 4

Hana Inuzuka – 5

Tayuya – 3

Anko – 3

Honohime - 3

Moriko – 2

Remember, the four girls with the most votes gets to be in the harem, so get voting if you want the girl of your choice in the harem, the voting ends at the beginning of the Chuunin exams, so vote quickly!


	4. Season One Ch4

**The New King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he holds, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or it's characters, I however own the Zociac Clan and ALL it's members and this plot/fanfic.

Rating: M for possible lemons, definite bad language and blood and gore.

**Important notes:**

Lemons- _There may be lemons in later chapters, however I am absolutely terrible at writing lemons, so if any of you are willing to write lemons I could use I would be grateful, although, it would be best to wait until the Harem girls have been announced first before you write them, and the lemons will only happen during the Shippuuden._

The Harem- If _the girl of your choice doesn't make it, please don't flame, it's the reader's choice, not mine, however, each female in the story will play an important part._

School_- I will not be able to update very fast within the next 3 to 5 months, I have lots of exams and studying to do for exams, however, I will try to update when I can, I just wanted to let you all know for future reference. _

Reviewers- _I thank you all for voting and waiting patiently for my updates, you're all great._

* * *

**Last time...**

_Naruto shivered once more. He found out who Honohime's sister was after he told Yamiko about it, who laughed at the expression on his face when the younger sister was revealed. Who would have thought that Tsukiko and Honohime were related?_

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"AAH!" Naruto jumped, giving Moriko a mock glare. "What is it with you and scaring me, Mori-chan?!"_

_Moriko raised a ginger eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Naruto-kun." Mentally, Moriko was laughing her arse off._ _**Moriko-sama 12, Naru-chan 0!**_

**Now...**

Destiny was a fickle and picky thing, choosing powerful people to attempt to save the world, only for them to die before they could succeed, grow corrupt or fail to reach that goal. As Yamiko watched her Heir handle his new weapons, with as much grace as she had after learning them after two years, however it had barely been two months, she became sure he could accomplish anything.

He was growing at an unbelievable rate, it was astounding and shell-shocking. Soon he would be able to start using his elemental capabilities. Unlike most ninjas, Zodiac members do not need to fully use chakra to manipulate their element, they used pure will power by submitting to the element's judgement.

This started through deep meditation to contact the avatar of the elements, it was tricky and rarely were they answered before 50 tries, but something told Yamiko that Naruto could do it before those 50 tries.

Naruto huffed in annoyance as he made a mistake whilst handling the bell ropes, almost crushing his foot under the heavy, silent bells. They were long range weapons, using to knock a person away, quite simply. The bells looked harmless, which gave him an advantage, and they were heavy, so if it hit the torso, bone, organs and flesh would easily be crushed. All Naruto had to do was hold both ends of the silky rope attached to the two bells, and as he pushed one hand forward, let the silk glide through his hands so the heavy bell would fly forward and hit the target, and Naruto would tighten his hold on the silky material and pull it back, giving him back the bell.

He could easily take on a Chuunin with his skills now with his trident and his bell-ropes, if he took off his weights he could take on a mid to low level Jonin.

He was a force to be reckoned with, however, he was no-where on par with his female team-mates. At the moment he was sparing with Honohime, who was relentless, she would use anything to get at him, her katana slipping between rips in his clothes, hitting at his crown jewels, or even groping him to distract him and get a hit.

And he was quickly getting hard, and he could tell by the mocking amusement in her amber eyes, that Honohime was enjoying his weakness. And what was worse was that Hisagi was full blown laughing whilst Moriko was trying to keep her composure, her faced now looked like a shrivelled up lemon with great effort not to laugh.

How could it get any worse for him now?

A puff of smoke appeared, both Yamiko and Hisagi rose to their feet as the smoke revealed an ANBU wearing a bear mask. _Tenzou? Sarutobi-sama must really not trust anyone in the council right now._ Yamiko thought to herself. "How can we help you ANBU-san?"

Tenzou in his ANBU uniformed glory, turned to Yamiko, taking a quick notice at the training ground littered at the edges with blue and white forget-me-nots and stray kunai and shuriken, the grass littered in sweat.

"Team Meteorite has been requested to help Team Seven with a C-Rank mission turned A-Rank. Hokage-sama does not trust the other teams as they have lots of connections to the council, which are not trusted by Hokage-sama."

Yes, it just got worse for the Libra Heir. A whole mission with the Uchiha, the demented banshee and the Uchiha worshiper, oh joy.

Yamiko nodded. "I see, Hisagi-san? Do you wish for Naruto to join this mission with the girls?"

There was a question hidden under this question, Hisagi knew Yamiko better than just to assume the question was that simple. She wanted to see if she thought if Naruto was ready for such dangerous missions, and most of all, to remind him what she was trusting him with, she's trusting him to take care of Naruto Libra, her heir, her comrade, her political ally, and most of all, her friend.

Hisagi kept his expression carefully blank, hiding the new feelings that came with this new burden he was going to be lifting on his shoulders. It was up to him and the girls to take care of Naruto, since he was practically royalty now, but there was also the fact that he couldn't stop Naruto's training on the mission, whereas he could teach him nothing about wind manipulation, he could teach him agility and strategic plans.

The blue haired man nodded his head. "Of course Libra-sama, Naruto-san, Honohime, Moriko, we depart shortly, meet at the Hokage tower for me to get details about the mission, we will be travelling fast, so pack light, I suggest using storage scrolls."

Team Meteorite split to pack, Yamiko watched Tenzou as he watched the whole scene with rapt attention. It was obvious Tenzou was one of the few ANBU that gave a damn about Naruto, and he was interested about Naruto's safety and well-being. Yamiko smiled, she had one more ally in this dangerous world of economics, blood, politics and pleasure.

"Naruto-kun will be safe, Bear-san."

Tenzou was startled out of his staring, he had never been so grateful for his mask in his life, Yamiko was breath-takingly beautiful, as many had said, and this was even without her make-up, he could see signs of her age, a few barely noticeable wrinkles around her eyes forming and her muscles were not as strong or able as they had one been in her twenties.

And like most of the Shinobi aged 20+, he lusted for her, she had a magnificent body and she was kind, she was also strong, she was something unique and hard to find among women. She was something many wanted, if not for her wealth, Clan and/or council position, it was because of her beauty. Tenzou with a lot of self discipline, kept his eyes off her curves and at her face.

"I-I apologise for inquiring outside of my position Libra-sama, I was merely concerned for the boy." Tenzou swallowed, his cheeks turning redder as Yamiko shifted her body weight, causing the long slit on her light blue and pink patterned kimono to shift, revealing the expanse of her creamy pale long leg, hairless and near perfect, a few hair-thin scars appeared here and there from battles fought many years ago.

"It's understandable Bear-san, would you like to join me for some tea? I'm sure you've had a stressful day, a small break will do no harm." Tenzou nodded and silently swallowed as he followed the Libran Clan Head into her private lounge, her hips swaying sensually without meaning to, and underneath his mask, Tenzou was sure he was drooling.

_Kami-sama help me..._

* * *

"Ah! Where did I put my kunai?!"

"In the right top draw of your dresser Naruto-sama."

"Ah ha, got it! Oh crap where did I put my boxers?!" Socks went flying out of one of Naruto's draws as he searched for his boxers.

"Naruto-sama, language! They're already in your bag, you put them in two minutes ago."

"Heheheh... oh yeah."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, looking around at his now messy room and smiled nervously as Tsukiko pulled off a sock of his that had landed in her hair as he was digging through his drawer to find his boxers. "I'm sorry Tsukiko-chan, I'm just nervous, this is my first A-Rank mission, and I barely know how to manipulate my element... I'm scared I'll be nothing but a burden to my team."

Tsukiko felt sympathy flood through her, she understood how it felt to feel like a burden, especially since she could not go any further than normal element manipulation, using chakra, whilst others could go further, she always felt like a burden, hence why she went into maid service. She placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, and he lifted his soulful blue eyes to look into her gentle and comforting silvery-grey ones.

"You are new to the team and have barely done 2 months of training, they can't expect you to be as good as they, it's irrational and they know it. I know from nee-san that they're very proud of what you have accomplished so far, Naruto-sama."

Silence filled the air like a raging storm, both teens noticed how close they were and blushed but neither pulled away, but leaned in, Tsukiko closed her eyes, hoping what happened in her dreams would become reality.

But their lips never met.

Naruto stopped himself from kissing her lips, and he hugged her instead. "I'll miss you Tsukiko-chan." And then he left.

Tsukiko stared into space before she fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes, she cried silently. _What have I done? Now Naruto-sama will know... now he'll never talk to me! I just destroyed our friendship! _

* * *

Naruto left Tsukiko as quickly as he could, his heart hammered in his chest. He couldn't believe what he almost did, he couldn't believe that Tsukiko had complied, almost, to his kiss, almost kiss. He couldn't do that to her, not now, he was still unstable from his years of being tortured and abused by the village.

It was too much for him to take in one go, he needed to escape, to run.

Naruto ran out the compound, out of the Zodiac grounds, through the village, ignoring the glares and sneers, to his team inside the Kage tower. Everyone stared at him as he entered, he blushed at being the centre of attention. "G-gomen."

Sarutobi waved him off. "There's no need to apologise, but now that you're all here." He turned his smiling face into a serious mask, the face of a Hokage. "Danzou has had one of his ROOT operatives take the empty space in Team Seven, and they've continued with a mission that's out of the majority of the team's league. I need to send you all in, you're the only ones available that I can trust to get the job done."

"Understood Hokage-sama," Hisagi answered with a poker face, tying his hiate to his forehead, Moriko tied hers around her waist and Honohime tied hers just under her breasts, enhancing her mid C-cup assets. "Is there anything we should be aware of?"

"Yes, Gato, a famous businessman is trying to have the client killed because he's going to build a bridge to help the country out of poverty. Gato has hired Momochi Zabuza to kill Team Seven, you will be the surprise unit and hidden back-up to catch them off-guard and stop the missing-nin and Gato from killing Tazuna, the client. There also seems to be a Ro-nin pretending to be a Kiri Hunter-nin aiding Zabuza, do everything you must to ensure Team Seven and the client's safety, here I have a scroll with my signature to show that you Hisagi-san, are in charge of the mission once you arrive, since Kakashi refused to take the 'right' course of action, considered by the council."

All of Team Meteorite sneered at the mention of the council.

"I can't wait to skin the little Uchiha prick alive and dip him in a bath house full of naked women, at least then he'll be beaten to a pulp and given a notch down on his freaking ego!" Honohime spat while cracking her knuckles, the malicious look in her eyes sent chills of fear down Naruto's spine.

Moriko scoffed. "So says the one who has an ego the size of a mountain."

Honohime glared at the ginger haired girl. "Shut it midget!"

"Nothing better to say?" Moriko mocked, both girls were cut off by a bonk on the head by Hisagi.

"Girls, now's not the time." Hisagi half-whined, half scolded.

"Um, should we go?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be in-between one of Honohime and Moriko's arguments... again.

"Yes, lets." Hisagi said quickly, before saying to the girls; "You two behave." The girls glared at each other and huffed before following Naruto and Hisagi out the door and Team Meteorite left for Nami No Kuni.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

"I knew you said we would be travelling quickly, but I wasn't expecting this."

Just as Team Meteorite had left Konoha's walls a large platform of earth lifted up into the air, and they actually rode on it. Moriko was controlling it, she looked to be meditating, however that was not the case, she found it easier to control the platform by keeping her eyes closed and while relaxing, and for her this was the best way to do it.

Because she wasn't a prodigy like Honohime, she had to concentrate really hard to keep up this technique, and the other three just sat and lazed around as they rode to Nami No Kuni. Naruto had been unable to say anything, or rather, he didn't know what to say, it's not everyday someone rode a large flat platform of earth hovering above the trees.

"Well," Hisagi said, turning around to face the blond, the pole of his axe resting against his shoulder and collarbone, the blade of the axe hovered above his head in an intimidating fashion. "There's no point in wasting energy running all the way, and besides that, we barely have a week, if that, to get some training in and to perfect everything you, Honohime and Moriko know so far to take down Zabuza and all his allies. We need all the practice we can get, for Moriko, this is a way of controlling her strength of will to keep this technique to hold together and to travel at a steady pace over a period of time."

"Yeah," Honohime butted in. "Besides, we might as well enjoy this luxury, especially since we'll have to deal with the Jutsu Stealers and the banshee from hell."

The 'Jutsu Stealers' were known as Sasuke and Kakashi and the 'Banshee from Hell' was known as Sakura, Honohime was NOT a fan of Team Seven, she loathed them, especially Sasuke, she wanted to stick him in a pink frilly super glue coated dress, she smirked evilly as several ideas for torturing Team Seven came to mind.

Naruto edged closer to Hisagi. "Hono-chan's scary."

"...I couldn't agree more with you Naruto-san." Hisagi agreed, shivering_. I almost feel sorry for Team Seven right now._

* * *

Half an hour later, Moriko stopped her levitating earth platform and they ran the rest of the way, so not to draw so much attention. They arrived within an hour and Hisagi quickly picked up Kakashi's chakra signal before leading his team towards the house which Team Seven was in, they could already hear Sakura screeching about how great Sasuke was inside.

Team Meteorite braced themselves and Hisagi knocked on the door, the house fell silent and Kakashi, using some crutches, answered the door. "Cancer-san? What're you doing here?"

Hisagi kept his poker face and held up the scroll containing his and Team Seven's instructions. "My Team and I have been disbanded to take control of the situation since you are no longer trusted to do so, once you engage Zabuza Momochi again we will be the trump card, until them, we are in charge." Hisagi pushed past Kakashi and waved his two students in.

The blue haired man turned to Tazuna and his family. "I apologise for intruding, we've been assigned to help protect you until you either complete the bridge and/or until Gato and Zabuza are killed."

"I... see..." Tazuna said hesitantly, taking them in, the three younger members of the team looked like seasoned and hard ninja, their delicate, purposeful and precise movements told him that much, whereas the younger members of team seven, other than the creepy one called Sai, were pretty much useless, they had no experience, something this team more than likely had.

"No team can do better than us!" Sakura screeched. "And none of you can do a better job than Sasuke-kun!" Said Uchiha was too busy staring at Honohime, admiring her lady curves.

Honohime growled like an animal and had the rosette in a chokehold in a mere second. "Listen you pathetic excuse for a kunoichi, we are experienced shinobi, I killed my first person at 11 and took my first A-Rank mission at 12, much like you, but what good are you? You can quote from a text book, you know only the academy style taijutsu, which you are no better at than a seven year old, and you know only low-level Genjutsu. Now tell me, what does Uchiha-teme know? A couple of C-Rank to A-Rank jutsu? That's bullshit, I can manipulate fire without needing chakra, I worked hard to learn that, I didn't copy or steal like all Uchihas do with their Sharingan."

Sakura was shivering at the killing intent Honohime was leaking off. "Now tell me banshee... what use is your team? Only your other team-mate is truly serious about being a shinobi..."

"Honohime, that's enough." Hisagi said and added a stern glare when Honohime hesitated to stop scaring the rosette, once Honohime let go of Sakura he introduced Honohime and Moriko, finally getting onto Naruto. "...and this is Naruto Libra, heir to the Libran branch of the Zodiac Clan, I was given the honour to help train him, we were assigned personally by Hokage-sama to help you on this mission."

Moriko suddenly spoke. "I think it would be best if Hatake-san trained Haruno-san, since she, to put it bluntly, will just get herself killed if she doesn't train. From what information we've gathered, Zabuza uses little Genjutsu but can easily break the effects of one, and besides that, we know nothing about his ally's skills, so it would be best if she was taught something other than chakra control exercises and Genjutsu, she needs more varity in her skills or she's nothing but a burden."

Sakura screeched and tried to attack Moriko, who merely kicked her in the torso, sending the girl flying to the floor in an ungraceful heap. "And that, was weak enough for most academy students not to fall, she's pathetic."

Hisagi sighed. "I have to agree, it's a little disheartening to see your team so far behind Kakashi, maybe you should teach them some B to A rank jutsus..." noticing the look on Kakashi's masked face Hisagi's eyebrow twitched. "Have you even bothered to teach them the tree walking technique? Or the water walking one?"

When silence greeted him he sighed irritably. "Hatake, that was something that had to be taught in the first month of their training, no, I'm actually glad you haven't taught them this, considering how utterly stupid and reckless your students are, other than the drone sitting in the corner, it would be nothing but harmful. Kakashi Hatake, as soon as we are sent back to Konohagakure, you will be punished accordingly, I will make sure of it."

Honohime snorted. "Why bother, not even Libra-sama will be able to pull anything off, I say to shave Uchiha-teme and Haruno-teme and let them walk around in shame."

Sasuke glared but stayed quiet, absent-mindedly straightening his bandana to hide his uneven hair. He glared in particular at the silent Naruto, who was being stared at admiringly by Moriko and glanced at time to time by Honohime, and both girls held his hands. Sasuke was jealous, first that sexy and timid maid that got him in trouble, now these beautiful and equally sexy kunoichi.

And when Sasuke wanted something, he was one to pursue it for a long time, relentlessly. Honohime felt a fearful shiver run down her spine at the way the Uchiha looked at her, as much as she wanted to, there was nothing she could do, and the council would not believe her if she told them he was being forceful on her... she was scared.

Naruto and Moriko could feel the tall girl's unease and stayed close to her to make her feel safer. Tsunami had watched the whole exchange silently and was relieved that these ninja, who seemed to be actually serious about the mission, were here and she felt sorry for the girl in yellow, although it could be avoided if she wore less revealing clothes... but it was not her place to say anything. Tsunami just smiled and said; "Are any of you hungry? I'm sure you must be after that long walk."

* * *

Once Team Meteorite had dinner they settled in the house properly and unpacked their clothes but kept their weapons sealed in blood sealed scrolls that could only be opened by them, should Sasuke or Sakura go snooping around.

Moriko left alone to head into the forests, she hated being in the building with the Uchiha, whilst she knew he had no gift in Zodiac element manipulation, she was sure he'd start demanding for them to train him, and she was more than sure she would lose her composure and send him 100 feet under the ground, literally, if she didn't stay away from him and his whining.

Once Moriko found a nice clearing near a small lake, she sat on the long and lush grass to meditate. She wondered through her thoughts, wondering what kind of techniques she could use to stop Zabuza, since she was a medical ninja, more agile and had better chakra control, it only made sense for her to fight him.

Naruto could not due to the fact he was not ready to fight one of the swordsmen until he could learn to use some sort of elemental jutsu, not Honohime because her attacks would only cause steam and the heat would eventually dehydrate everyone and give Zabuza an advantage. Hisagi used water, while he was better at manipulating it than Zabuza, the nuke-nin could easily use the water for Hidden Mist techniques and strengthening his own jutsus.

Moriko could use her earth jutsus to barricade against the onslaught of water and easily crush him, she could render his jutsus useless and her fighting style would easily get past Zabuza's, the sword would be hard to manuver to stop smaller blades and to defend against attacks, he was a power house meant to be matched against other power houses, the more subtle and agile fighters like Moriko would easily subdue Zabuza if done so carefully.

Moriko wasn't dumb, yes she had the power and abilities ready to take him down, but he had something vital that could easily change the outcome of the fight. Experience. He was more experienced than her, which could be a problem, and she would have to be cautious at all times.

Once those thoughts left her mind she thought about Tsukiko, she knew the shy Libran maid had the hots for Naruto, and she was the person closest to Naruto. It was obvious Naruto had feelings for her, whether he realised them yet or not, but because he did return the feelings, Moriko was jealous of the girl.

_She has him, why doesn't she just get with him already?!_ Moriko felt tears rise, she wanted nothing more than to hold them back, but she couldn't, and they fell silently. _Why is she torturing him like this?! Can't the dumb bitch realise that she's just hurting him?!_

Moriko bit her lip, drawing blood, in an effort to try to keep her normal stoic composure. _Can't she see how lucky she is?! I want him! I want him so much! I need him here to kiss me and tell me he wants me and to take my freaking virginity! _

Moriko imagined Tsukiko and Naruto kissing... she finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Honohime lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, all she could do was stare, unable to even be in the same room as Kakashi and Sasuke, she shivered as she remember the disgusting feeling of Sasuke's eyes mentally undressing her as she went upstairs earlier to hide in her bedroom.

_Maybe I should have listened to nee-san and not wear such revealing clothing... wait a moment, since when was I scared off by some little prick like Uchiha-teme?! There's no way I'm going to be a coward! _Honohime remembered a younger starving Naruto as he searched through the garbage to look for his meal, her fist clenched in anger. _No more, I will not be weak!_

With her mind made up Honohime sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath, she remembered the feeling of Naruto holding her hand barely two hours ago and strode out the bedroom and went down the stairs, her poise graceful, intense and proud.

_Nothing's going to scare ME away, bring it on Uchiha brat!_

* * *

The votes so far;

Yamiko - 19

Tsukiko - 28

Tsume - 14

Ino - 1

Temari - 2

Tenten - 1

Hinata - 11

Yugito - 9

Fuu - 9

Kurenai- 7

Hana Inuzuka – 6

Tayuya – 5

Anko – 3

Honohime - 9

Moriko – 6

Tsukiko seems to be in the lead, Yamiko following at second place, Tsume [Kiba's mother] third and Hinata fourth, so far it looks they'll be in the Harem, please keep voting, the Chuunin exams will be coming soon, I'll try not to rush the story though, I'm trying to show as much of my OCs characteristics as I can so you can decide if you really want my OCs to be in the harem.

An important note, any girls that do not make it in the Harem will still be friends with Naruto or just keep their crush on him a secret.


	5. Season One Ch5

**The New King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he holds, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or it's characters, I however own the Zociac Clan and ALL it's members and this plot/fanfic.

Rating: M for possible lemons, definite bad language and blood and gore.

**Important notes:**

Lemons- _There may be lemons in later chapters, however I am absolutely terrible at writing lemons, so if any of you are willing to write lemons I could use I would be grateful, although, it would be best to wait until the Harem girls have been announced first before you write them, and the lemons will only happen during the Shippuuden._

The Harem- If _the girl of your choice doesn't make it, please don't flame, it's the reader's choice, not mine, however, each female in the story will play an important part._

Reviewers- _I thank you all for voting and waiting patiently for my updates, you're all great. And no, I cannot deduct votes to the people who asked, and you can only vote once so choose wisely. And no to the person asking in any other anime inspired my ideas, I had no idea there was an anime similar to the plot I'm using, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, I'm trying to make this as original as I can, which I must say is incredibly difficult._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**~Bonds and revealing the truth~**

**Last time...**

_**Maybe I should have listened to nee-san and not wear such revealing clothing... wait a moment, since when was I scared off by some little prick like Uchiha-teme?! There's no way I'm going to be a coward!**__ Honohime remembered a younger starving Naruto as he searched through the garbage to look for his meal, her fist clenched in anger_**. **_**No more, I will not be weak!**_

_With her mind made up Honohime sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath, she remembered the feeling of Naruto holding her hand barely two hours ago and strode out the bedroom and went down the stairs, her poise graceful, intense and proud. _

_**Nothing's going to scare ME away, bring it on Uchiha brat!**_

**Now...**

Within the Zodiac compound, ever house was in a neat and organised fashion, there was no panic, the gardeners tended the flowers, the maids and other servants were cleaning and tidying in a perfect routine well drilled in their minds to the point where they could do it in their sleep, the other members in the Clan with the 'gift' practised in well drilled formats, their sensei encouraging them and correcting their mistakes and the Clan heads were at work as usual. Yes everything was perfect.

**THUD!**

Well, except for one Clan head.

Kagemaru Capricorn, the Head of the Capricorn Branch and the Tenth House repeatedly hit his head on his desk, dropping all dignity. I'm sure you're wondering why. Let's just say his friend had caused him some problems, a LOT of problems.

Kagemaru was in his early thirties with midnight black hair and mysterious onyx eyes, he and Yamiko Libra had a talk earlier that day, and let's just say it had confirmed his suspicions. Yamiko Libra was slowly falling in love with her heir Naruto Libra.

And this was utter disaster, if anyone else found out, then Yamiko could be stripped of her rank in the Clan or even be banned of having Naruto moved to Head of the Libran House, their love would be considered as playing favouritism and even damaging until he turned 13, but they could only marry or have a romantic relationship if Yamiko stood down from her position as Clan head and Naruto became the new Clan head, but that couldn't happen until the boy was 16.

And with love and lust, while Yamiko was not stupid, but she was weak to it, like most in the Libran House, she found it hard to resist sexual temptation.

And being her friend, Kagemaru had offered her a place in his bed to help her satisfy her lust so she could control herself, but what was annoying Kagemaru the most was that he knew it wouldn't be long until either Naruto or Yamiko gave into lust... and it would be disastrous.

Kagemaru banged his head on his desk once again. _Yamiko, don't you dare do anything stupid._

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was confused, more than confused.

A month or so ago, the Libran Zodiac Clan Head had punished Sasuke Uchiha for harassing two of her Clan members, but that was something Ino didn't understand. Sasuke couldn't possibly have done that, it was impossible, Sakura was screeching about Sasuke's innocence and the 'bitch's' lies.

But, logic pointed out to Ino, who grudgingly agreed, Sasuke didn't deny it, he just smirked as Sakura screeched about his innocence. What had happened to the boy she had a crush on? Since when did he sink so low...?

The only way to fully understand, Ino told herself, was to get the information from the source, the girl Sasuke had supposedly harassed, 'Tsukiko Libra' or Naruto Uzamaki, or as he's now known as, 'Naruto Libra', and then get Sakura, Sasuke and then Kakashi's story on what happened.

She knew Sasuke wouldn't say anything though, Sakura's opinion would be biased because of her love for Sasuke, and she had no idea where they and Kakashi were so she could only ask Tsukiko and Naruto.

_I hope I don't get any misleading information_. Ino thought to herself before leaving the store, which her mother took over the next shift, and she headed for the Zodiac compound. Unlike popular belief, Ino wasn't stupid, not the smartest and a little rash but not stupid, she thought things through when she got the chance and actually looked at logic.

When Ino finally found the Zodiac compound she gulped, feeling intimidated at the vast size of it and she felt really rude and like an outsider as she went through the first house, the Aries Branch, their golden eyes and red hair making them all look related, and it was a little freaky, it helped that the colours were all different shades though, otherwise she would have thought that incest was a typical thing in the Zodiac Compound.

As Ino walked through the next five houses, she was finally stopped as she walked, literally, into a member of the Libran House, both fell to the ground. As Ino got up, she couldn't help but stare at the person she walked into. The girl had tanned skin and white blond hair, dark grey eyes and she wore a light grey long sleeved dress with a white apron, signalling her status as a maid.

Ino admired the maid's beauty, feeling a little envious of the girl's curvy body, but quickly snapped herself out of her staring as she realised the girl was picking up some laundry, which was wet and obviously just been washed, now it was filthy from falling into the mud, as was the lower skirts and knee area of the girl's dress. Ino immediately felt guilty, this girl had obviously spent her day doing the washing and now Ino, being her usual ditsy self, walked right into her and ruined the washing.

"Here, let me help with that." Ino offered while helping to pick up the laundry.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly allow you do that..."

"Hey now, none of that! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!" The girl smiled softly and thanked Ino and together, they quickly gathered the washing and put it back in the basket.

"I don't mean to be rude Miss...?"

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka." Ino stated with a smile.

"Tsukiko Libra, I don't mean to be rude but, is there any particular business you had coming into the compound?"

Ino couldn't believe her luck! She found Tsukiko, now all she had to do was find Naruto!

"Actually, I need to talk to you and Naruto." Ino replied, not trying to beat around the bush.

Tsukiko looked surprised, much to Ino's curiousity. "Well, Naruto-sama isn't here, he's on a mission with his new team."

Ino frowned, it was obvious that the problem between Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto was very, very real. "Well, can I talk to you? I need to ask you some questions."

"Of course, once I get the washing back to the washing rooms I'll escort you to the gardens so we can talk in peace, please follow me Ino-san."

"Please, just Ino!" However Tsukiko ignored her, and Ino followed the other blond with grinding teeth, oh, how she hated being formal.

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his chair, reading the latest series of Icha Icha Paradise with a perverted grin and flushed face, a Kage Bushin was doing the work for him, an idea of Naruto's. Now Sarutobi had all the time he wanted to play with and teach his grandson as well as read his student's best-selling books... if they could be called books at all.

_My student, you're a genius!_ Sarutobi praised his student mentally before there was a knock on his door, the old man quickly dispelled the Kage Bushin and sat at his desk and hid his little orange treasure in one of the desk drawers. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Koharu and Homura. _Well, this is a good day gone bad._ Sarutobi complained to himself mentally before forcing a fake smile to his face. "Homura, Koharu! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

Koharu spoke quickly, not bothering to be invited to sit as she sat in one of the guest chairs, Homura following suit. "We've come to have the... boy... executed! Libra-sama's mental state must be unstable to actually adopt the boy."

Sarutobi mentally sighed. _And here comes the stupidity._ "Koharu, Homura, Naruto will not be executed because;

1. This is Clan business and will be passed onto Libra-sama's judgement.

2. Libra-sama has one of the best mental health records to exist.

3. Libra-sama didn't adopt him, she named him her heir, any action taken against him will be seen as a personal attack on Libra-sama, for all her politeness and china doll-like appearance, she will not beat around the bush when it comes to retaliating.

4. As soon as he is killed, his powers will explode out of him and the Kyuubi will be released, do you see why we must not interfere?"

Sarutobi was blunt, explaining everything in a cold, aloof manner so not to show favouritism, anything like that can cause riots and even more trouble for the blond jinchuuriki.

Koharu and Homura walked out the room silently, slamming the door behind them. Sarutobi sighed. _Why do I get the feeling it's all going to go downhill from here?_

* * *

Ino marvelled at the gardens, there were so many types of flowers in all different colours and sizes, well, all but black roses, which would have looked depressing within the bright colours, this was truly the closest to heaven... the only thing stopping it from being like heaven would be the bees, wasps, mosquitoes and other annoying insects that seemed to buzz everywhere during the heat of the afternoon.

Tsukiko smiled as she walked down the garden paths towards Ino, who enjoyed the scenery under the shade of one of the many willow trees, she had changed into a new grey dress and white apron but left her feet bare, ready to get back to work once Ino had left.

Tsukiko pushed aside the long thin tree branches that reached the grass and sat next to Ino, bringing the Yamanaka from her thoughts. "So, Ino-san, what was it exactly that you wanted to ask me about?"

Ino thought carefully on how to phrase her question to Tsukiko who waited patiently as Ino came to a basic idea on how she wanted to ask her question. "Did Sasuke-kun really harass you and Naruto?" Ino slapped her hands on her mouth, mentally kicking herself for asking so insensitively.

Tsukiko restrained a sigh, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. _Well, better to get it over and done with now. _"Yes it's true..."Tsukiko explained what happened, however she could tell that Ino wasn't completely satisfied. "Maybe you should consult Naruto-sama about this, since you know him better than I, and his word will be more reliable to you than mine."

"It's not that!" Ino snapped, before continuing in a softer voice; "It's just... I don't understand why Sasuke-kun would do something like that, he's meant to be the best so why would he harass you?"

"I'll be straight to the point Ino-san, Uchiha-san has been spoilt and kissed up so much by the village that he's become arrogant and thinks that everyone will obey, love and bow down to him, when I gave Naruto more attention Uchiha-san became jealous and angry because he's used to being the centre of attention. So when he started harassing me and I reacted negatively to it, he didn't like it and in the end I was forced to defend myself, so as you can see... Uchiha-san is not as perfect as almost everyone claims he is."

Ino let the information sink in, it seemed reasonable enough, but she wasn't sure... "I'll wait until Naruto comes back before I make a decision, thanks for telling me what you have Tsukiko."

"It's no problem at all Ino-san, if you wish I can escort you out of the compound."

"Yes please, I'm sure I'll get lost out here."

"Then please follow me Ino-san."

"Just Ino!"

* * *

It was a new day, the birds were singing, the flowers blooming, the sky was a clear blue and an early morning mist hovered over the ground, tiny drops of morning dew were littered on the floor as well as sweat.

Hisagi was forcing both Sasuke and Sakura to do the tree walking exercise, saying that if they stopped before noon they wouldn't get any lunch. Harsh yes, but he was a strict teacher, good results usually came from brutal training, and it was just as well that Hisagi loved pushing his students, and Sasuke and Sakura to the point of exhaustion, it was thoroughly entertaining.

Right now, Hisagi was teaching Naruto how to use his trident. Ushing a trident was almost exactly the same as using a staff, except one of the ends were pointy, making it even more dangerous for the victim. Naruto also had clones practise the basic katas so he could better concept the balance and movement behind it rather than gain the strength and stamina for wielding the weapon.

Moriko and Honohime were sparing whilst using their elements. At the moment, Honohime was using her fires to literally turn all of Moriko's attacks to ash, whereas Moriko was manipulating the area around the taller girl, making it harder for Honohime to multitask and keep concentration.

Although Moriko's attacks were something Honohime knew like the back of her own hand, they still were as brutal and dangerous as always, one mistake could lead to broken bones or accidently being impaled by an earth spear.

Moriko was using her staff aswell for when Honohime got close, along with chakra enpowered punches to keep the taller, flame haired girl away, whereas her attacks were systematic, Honohime's remained unpredictable and she was always left to think quickly on her feet. Both were good challenges on the other, their fighting styles drastically different, making it easier to find mistakes in their own style to adapt and improve far better.

At the moment Honhime was winning, she had managed to hit Moriko on her left thigh with a fire encased punch, leaving minor burns which slowed Moriko's bodily movements, however, Honohime was also favouring her right arm where Moriko had hit the flame haired girl's arm with her chakra enpowered punches, more than likely bruising the bone.

Luckily Honohime is right-handed, also unlucky for Moriko. However, Moriko had one advantage over Honohime, her weapon, she could use it to keep Honhime at bay. Honohime was hopeless with weapons, which is why she relied on her element and Taijutsu so much.

Moriko was also very good with Genjutsu, so she could also catch Honohime in a Genjutsu... if she had the time, which Honohime did not allow.

The balance of power between the two constantly shifted, one moment Moriko would be in power, then Honohime and then it would be back to square one, at a draw. The earth sent shockwaves around the area as Moriko rapidly sent pillars of earth at Honohime, who dodged them or encased them in fire, turning them to ash.

Sasuke would occasionally glance at the two young women who sparred together, at speeds that were merely blurs to his eyes, he couldn't help but envy and admire their strength. It tormented him that he couldn't be that strong, closer to finally having the power to defeat Itachi, to finally have the voices of his Clan out of his head, screaming for revenge to finally be put to rest...

...he was slowly going insane, he noticed it, but was too proud to admit it outloud. A typical Leo, he was; Proud, stubborn and loves to be the centre of attention. He sighed, his sanity was slowly leaving him, allowing his worst traits to emerge more strongly, anger and pride, from when he harassed Tsukiko, Jjealousy and once again, pride, from when Tsukiko favoured Naruto over him, the same when Moriko and Honohime favoured Naruto over him.

Seeing the blond suddenly surrounded with beautiful women, adopted into a loving family and Clan made him jealous...and lonely. He was always alone, people only caring for him because of his Clan status... he knew that one day, he would have to take multiple wives to revive the Uchiha Clan, although the thought of beautiful wives did not bother him... he was scared he couldn't protect them from Itachi, he needed to get strong quickly so he could finally be at peace, and even be nice.

Sasuke couldn't afford to be generous, nice or sympathetic. No, Sasuke Uchiha had to hide behind a cold and cruel mask, the opposite of what he truly was so he could spare himself of the pain of losing someone again... but it was turning him insane.

Because he was distracted, Sasuke slipped, falling onto the floor clumsily and not like himself, he growled under his breath once he realised everyone was staring at him in astonishment. "What're you staring at?!" Sasuke snapped, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of letting himself fall and from getting distracted.

Honohime snarled. "Don't talk like that to us you little brat!"

Sasuke glared and was about to retort, before stopping himself and he stormed off, surprising everyone, normally he would have responded with some sort of remark, not walk away, not running from a fight...

...yet here he was, running away.

Honhime blinked, surprised by the Uchiha, she had half-expected the bastard to insult her or sneer at her or make some sort of sexist comment, not to act so mature and walk away. She snorted, whatever, good riddance. "What's up with the brat?" She asked no-one in particular, resting one hand on her hip, uncaring of her muddy clothes, grazed and bruised skin.

"I don't know," Naruto replied with a frown. "Something's not right with the Teme..."

"Prehaps, for now, just return to your training, he won't go far." Hisagi ordered, blinking and glacing around. "Where's Moriko?"

Both Honohime and Naruto whirled around, searching for their ginger haired team-mate, who seemed to have disappeared.

"I doubt she would've gone too far." Naruto reasoned. "She probably went to get some bandages and some water or something."

Hisagi and Honohime nodded, although their expressions told the blond that they didn't quite believe him. "Whatever," Honohime said while shrugging, and then she smirked. "I wanna fight you Naruto-kun, and I'll beat you like always... but I think you like it when I'm dominant, don't you, you naughty boy?"

Naruto of course, was now the colour of a tomato as Hisagi laughed his arse off, this was how the fights started, Honohime would distract Naruto with dirty thoughts, making it difficult to fight and she would then be merciless at fighting him, leaving poor Naruto to struggle to defend himself.

And Hisagi was enjoying every minute of the spar.

* * *

Moriko sighed, mentally scolding her sensei and her team-mates for not investigating what was going on with the Uchiha like she, there was obviously something going on, there was a strange spark of insanity in his eyes and... loneliness.

_He has eyes like Naruto-kun used to_. Moriko thought to herself. _Naruto was lonely, driving him to insanity, and Sasuke is suffering the same way, obviously for different reasons though._

She tucked some ginger hair behind her ear, growling in frustration as another thin tree branch whacked her in the face. Morko soon found the Uchiha, pounding his fists on the tree with tears streaming down his face. For a moment, Moriko's breath caught in her throat, this tragic beauty she saw, was almost exactly like Honohime when she felt lost, confused or scared...

_He seems... more relatable to than I first thought..._ Her eyes widened in realisation. _He's almost exactly like Honohime, proud, stubborn to the point of allowing himself to suffer, and...passionate, he's passionate about destroying his brother for taking everything he held dear... the difference with him and Honohime is that he feels the need to hide so he won't be hurt again... now it all makes sense._

She nodded to herself before clearing her throat, startling the bandanna wearing Uchiha, his pale handsome face turning to her, his dark eyes now red and puffy from crying, tears and salt stained his cheeks. Yes, he was truly a beautiful disaster. It still doesn't change that he has the personality of a tree-stump.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarled at her, she noticed he was reacting in the same way when Honohime did when she was embarrassed or ashamed, he was retaliating at her, believing she would use his weakness as an excuse to pull him down.

Moriko walked over and grabbed his wrists gently, smacking the Uchiha over the head when he struggled and she pulled some medicines and alcohol from the pouch strapped to her leg and she cleaned the torn and damaged skin on his hands before smearing some medicine on it to keep infection at bay.

"You're lonely." She said, concentrating on treating his hand wounds and she wrapped the spare bandages she kept in her pouch around his hands.

Sasuke sneered; "I don't need your pity!"

Moriko snorted. "Me? Pity you? As if, I was stating a fact."

Sasuke stared, unsure how to react... he then did what he was used to doing. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Do you have any idea what it's like? Seeing your family's dying faces every time you fall asleep at night? Begging you to avenge their deaths? Knowing the man who---"

"---killed them is still out there? Now far away and out of your life?" Moriko finished for him, seemingly uncaring about his distress, when in fact, she was actually listening very carefully, knowing what to say to get him to spill it all and feel better, putting his insanity at bay and allowing her and Honohime's safety to increase.

Sasuke growled in anger. "You have no idea what it's like, being all alone with no-one to understand! You have no idea what it's like to be scared to get close to anyone in case they die for being associated with you!"

Moriko paused, a little taken aback, he had basically revealed he was scared and that was holding him back, that he was basically making himself suffer for nothing, she then narrowed her eyes.

"You're right, I don't know what it's like." She had surprised him yet again. "But tell me, why did Itachi leave you alive? He could have killed you that day, yet he did not, which more than likely means he won't bother with you, leaving you free to do what you want."

Sasuke's teeth grit together. "He told me he killed everyone to test his strength!"

"And you honestly believe a murderer? Have you ever wondered that maybe he was lying? That maybe he didn't kill you because he loved you too much? That maybe he said those words so you would kill him for his crimes because he feels guilty? Have you ever thought that he may just be insane?"

In all honesty, Sasuke never thought of that, but it just couldn't be... could it?

"Either way, he is very unlikely to come back into your life again, he's gone, able to kill as much as he wants, if that's what he wants, and he has freedom... why would he come back?"

"To... to finish off what he started." Sasuke protested quietly, not quite convinced by Moriko's words.

"No, when he told you that he killed everyone worthy to test his strength, that meant that there would be nothing left, he wouldn't come back if he saw you unworthy, take advantage of that and enjoy what you can of the people around you, open up and show your true self... and you will gain true friends, and you will be happy."

Moriko half-turned to leave before pausing and holding out her hand to him, "You don't have to be alone."

Sasuke glanced at her hand, before a true smile, not his usual cocky smirk, graced his lips, and his hand slipped into hers. "Thank you... for helping me."

Moriko smiled gently. "Don't thank me, any decent person would have done the same."

* * *

The votes so far;

Yamiko - 28

Tsukiko - 43

Tsume - 21

Ino - 1

Temari - 5

Tenten - 1

Hinata - 19

Yugito - 15

Fuu - 13

Kurenai- 14

Hana Inuzuka – 8

Tayuya – 6

Anko – 5

Honohime - 27

Moriko – 21

FemHaku [requested by Julius E. Tobias] – 1

Tsukiko is still in the lead, followed by Yamiko, Honohime jumping into third place and Tsume and Moriko are tied with 4th place. Please review, and to remind you, you can only vote ONCE and I WILL NOT take votes away from the characters.

* * *

~BEHIND THE SCENES~

Honohime: I'm barely even in this chapter! [glares at author]

L'sA27: Eeep! [hides behind Yamiko]

Yamiko: [sweat drops]

Moriko: Oh be quiet will you, you just want all the attention, like usual.

Homohime: [tick mark] Take that back you slut!

Moriko: [growls] Me, a slut? Take a look in the mirror and get a reality check!

Tsukiko: Uh, girls? Can't we just settle this peacefully?

Honohime and Moriko: NO!

Tsukiko: [hides behind L'sA27 and Yamiko]

Naruto: [sweat drops] Here we go again...

Moriko and Honohime: NARUTO-KUN!!! [glomp Naruto]

Naruto: ...itai... _


	6. Season One Ch6

**The New King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he holds, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or it's characters, I however own the Zociac Clan and ALL it's members and this plot/fanfic.

Rating: M for possible lemons, definite bad language and blood and gore.

* * *

**Important notes:**

**Lemons** - _There may be lemons in later chapters, however I am absolutely terrible at writing lemons, so if any of you are willing to write lemons I could use I would be grateful, although, it would be best to wait until the Harem girls have been announced first before you write them, and the lemons will only happen during the Shippuuden._

**The Harem** _- If_ _the girl of your choice doesn't make it, please don't flame, it's the reader's choice, not mine, however, each female in the story will play an important part._

**Deducting votes** - _No, I cannot, and will not, deduct votes to the people who asked, and you can only vote once so choose wisely. The reason why I'm doing this is because everyone will say no to every pairing and nothing will happen. So, no, no, NO!_

**Copying**_ - And no to the person asking in any other anime inspired my ideas, I had no idea there was an anime similar to the plot I'm using, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, I'm trying to make this as original as I can, which I must say is incredibly difficult._

'**Please update sooner' complainers** _- Ok, I just want to make things clear. I have exams for school soon, hell, I should have been studying when I'm updating this story instead. I'm tired, I'm stressed and I'm god-damn sick of hearing you all complain "please update soon"! It will be updated! Give me a break! I have a life of my own too you know! It's hard to balance my social life with my school life, my studies AND update my youtube and account! Cut me some slack here! _

**OC haters**_ – It's simple people, if you don't like my OCs, then simply don't read the story._

**Good news**_ – On the bright side, I will soon be free of exams and school officially by July! Then I will be able to update... maybe not as quick as I plan to if I get a summer job to help earn some part-time cash during the summer._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**~Every action has a reason~**

**Previously...**

"_Either way, he is very unlikely to come back into your life again, he's gone, able to kill as much as he wants, if that's what he wants, and he has freedom... why would he come back?"_

"_To... to finish off what he started." Sasuke protested quietly, not quite convinced by Moriko's words._

"_No, when he told you that he killed everyone worthy to test his strength, that meant that there would be nothing left, he wouldn't come back if he saw you unworthy, take advantage of that and enjoy what you can of the people around you, open up and show your true self... and you will gain true friends, and you will be happy."_

_Moriko half-turned to leave before pausing and holding out her hand to him, "You don't have to be alone."_

_Sasuke glanced at her hand, before a true smile, not his usual cocky smirk, graced his lips, and his hand slipped into hers. "Thank you... for helping me."_

_Moriko smiled gently. "Don't thank me, any decent person would have done the same."_

**Now...**

The evening was clear, the skies were filled with twinkling stars that looked like diamonds on dark blue satin, and the grass was coated in a thin layer of moisture from the evening mist that clung near to the ground like milky silk.

By the time Honohime, Hisagi and Naruto returned to Tazuna's residence, Moriko, Sasuke and Tsunami were happily talking about the different kinds of flowers to plant in the gardens and what different kinds could be found in both Konoha and Nami No Kuni.

Tazuna greeted them with a simple wave of his hand before returning his attention to his newspaper. Tsunami was talking with Moriko and Sasuke as she cooked and as Moriko sat at one of the table chairs as Sasuke cleaned and bandaged the minor burns on her legs.

All Naruto could do was gape as Hisagi rose both his brows and as Honohime gritted her teeth as Moriko and Sasuke talked happily as if they were… friends! All the flame haired girl could do to stop herself from shouting was grit her teeth and glare at the two chatting teenagers. The tension grew even further as Sakura glared at Moriko before bursting into tears and running upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Hating the tension, Naruto quickly broke it. "Seriously? Gardening? I had no idea you enjoyed it, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke merely shrugged, no longer sneering as usual. "There are many things you don't know about me, Uzamaki-san." His answer was polite if a tad formal, which made Hisagi pinch his arm to see if he was dreaming.

Moriko poked Sasuke on his arm, reminding him what she 'persuaded' him to do earlier.

**Flash-back**

_Moriko leaned on Sasuke as he helped her home, her burns causing her problems with walking. They walked in a comfortable silence before entering Tazuna's home. Kakashi, who was ordered to guard the house merely raised a brow before sending Moriko a grateful look and returning to his attention to his favourite piece of 'literature'._

_Sasuke sighed once they got to the stairs and carried Moriko bridal style up the stairs before allowing her to hobble beside him once again as they walked towards the bathroom. Sasuke waited outside for Moriko as she showered, once she was done he went inside, not before sending a glance at her as he watched her long silky hair trail along her back as she walked, wrapped only in a towel, into her room._

_Once Sasuke had finished his shower and both changed, he helped her down the stairs and back into the living room where Tazuna had returned with one of Kakashi's clones from the bridge. Tsunami had kindly supplied some spare bandages for Sasuke's hands and Moriko's leg. _

"_Sasuke-san, will you smere the ointment onto my burns for me? I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Hn." Sasuke murmured in agreement and took the small pot of creamy ointment and rubbed it into Moriko's burns gently, being careful not to hurt her. _

"_Sasuke-san, you need to apologise to Naruto-kun, Honohime and Tsukiko-san. Honohime is Tsukiko-san's sister and she's furious at you for harassing her and for leering at her before, also, you need to apologise to Naruto-kun for ridiculing him in the past."_

_Sasuke glanced at Moriko's face before returning to treating the burns, however, he said one simple word. "Hai."_

_Tazuna and Tsunami watched the whole exchange, smiling slightly as the Uchiha was seemingly taught some manners, now if only the rosette was given whatever treatment the Uchiha had gotten…_

_Moriko smiled a small but relieved smile. '__**Now, all that's left is getting Honohime out of her self-hatred and getting pinky into a decent kunoichi.' **__"Tell me something about yourself, Sasuke-san."_

_Sasuke frowned. There wasn't much he was into or had interests in and he was busy most of the time training, studying or…_

"_I enjoy gardening." Sasuke had expected them to laugh, after all, it wasn't something men took much interest in, as far as he was aware. _

"_Really? I do too." Moriko replied, happy that she finally found someone that enjoyed gardening, hardly anyone she knew other than her mother, enjoyed gardening. No-one in her team really enjoyed it or saw what was so pleasing about getting their hands into the dirt and create such living beauty._

**End Flashback**

Now, here was Sasuke's chance. He hated apologising, and he despised admitting that he was wrong... but he had to do it, otherwise his new friend would beat the crap out of him and there would be nothing he could do about it. He growled low under his breath and stood slowly.

"Honohime-san, Hisagi-san and Uzamaki-san, I want to sincerely apologise for my shameful actions against you... I will also apologise to Tsukiko-san once we get back to the village." Of course, he got surprised reaction, the funniest being when Honohime fell over, falling face first onto the wooden floor, only to get up and glare at Sasuke as if it was his fault.

Naruto smiled slightly. "I have no idea what Moriko-chan did to you... but thanks, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke smirked before crossing his arms. "Just don't expect another apology, Uzamaki."

_I guess these things take time_. Hisagi thought with a barely visible smile, shaking his head he told Honohime to go and get Sakura from upstairs.

"Why do I have to go and get the banshee?" Honohime protested, glaring at Hisagi with a twitching eyebrow. However, Hisagi was in no mood for arguing, he sent a light glare at the flame haired and amber eyed girl who huffed but did as she was told.

"Why do I get the feeling that everything is going to get even more troublesome from here?" Moriko asked no-one in particular.

Naruto raised a brow. "Do you by any chance know anyone called Shikamaru Nara?"

Now it was Moriko's turn to raise a brow. "No, why?"

"No particular reason."

* * *

The room was dark, the late evening light slithered it's way weakly in the gaps of the curtains, like a snake or a slither of hope in a world full of darkness and fear. That's what Sakura's world was like.

The rosette stared at her reflection, just as naked and bruised as her normal self. Her skin was decorated in bruises, some as if made from punches and training in Taijutsu, others from wooden weapons and some in the shape of hands...

...however, considering that those bruises were several days old, and covering nearly every inch of her torso, abdomen and thighs, and some around her neck in a dark hand shaped mark, it was glaringly obvious this had not been her team-mates doing...

...Sakura Haruno was constantly abused, beaten and starved by her mother and father as 'punishments' for not being able to woo the last Uchiha to get them economic and political power. Her father strangled her until she was near unconsciousness and death, leaving those dark blue and purple bruises on her fair and delicate skin.

And her mother would leave her, ignoring the young girl's screams as the older man beat her, being careful not to hit any areas that could show what's really going on. And then her mother would criticize and put her down for not being able to woo the last Uchiha.

Now, as the rosette looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice her faults. She was skinny to the point of anorexic, her bones stuck out almost painfully from underneath her skin, she was completely flat-chested and her hair was so... horrible, pink, what kind of person would want a pink haired freak anyway?

She was trapped within her own fear, within her own hatred, within her shallow actions she was threatened to take by her parents, she had never wanted to hurt Naruto, but if she didn't keep up her mask, she would be hurt... more than usual...

Sakura had gone through many punishments, but this was one of her worst yet... she hadn't been beaten yet to encourage her to hide her fears... and now that Sasuke seemed to be getting over his... it encouraged that last little bit of hope inside her to tell someone what was going on...

...but no-one would listen surely?

"_**You're all alone, and if you even think of breathing a word of this, we'll have your existence erased from the database... and from life as you know it."**_ Sakura shivered as her mother's icy thoughts seared through her memory, and delicate, silver tears fell from her eyes.

She was fed up of having to hide her true skill, she had completed the tree-walking exercise when she was nine, the water-walking exercise at 10 and other, more difficult stuff than that, she was also had to hide her genius level Genjutsu and her resourceful knowledge on poisons...

And for all her skill, she couldn't retaliate from her beatings, it was illegal for ninja to harm a civilian, but no-one would believe her if she told... and she would be left in an orphanage...

"I swear Hisagi-sensei finds it amusing how I react with the stupid banshee!" Sakura had no time to cover herself up or cast a Genjutsu to hide her appearance... Honohime slammed the door open.

* * *

Of all the things she had been expecting, a rabid fangirl about to attack her, a scream loud enough to destroy her eardrums and make her deaf was something she had been expecting... not this, a tiny, naked, fearful girl covered in bruises and skinny to the point of malnutrition...

_This isn't supposed to happen!_ Honohime's thoughts screamed in her head, however, they were not filled with hate... just confusion and bitterness... it reminded her of a young Naruto in a similar condition... _No! Don't get distracted you dolt!_

Honohime walked over to the trembling girl, her half yellow skirt fluttering around her calves, her face held an oddly calm expression on her, so different from her fiery passion. She bowed down slightly to meet Sakura's height, her voice was gentle and soft, like a mother. "You're an abused child aren't you?"

"N-no, I---"

"You have bruises that are several days old, and you've done no sparring with your team-mates, what else would it be?" Sakura was unable to answer, she just lowered her head in shame, hiding the tears that were stinging her eyes.

Honohime sighed and hugged the rosette, part of her was still angry at the rosette but she held that back, there was time to hate the pink haired girl later, now she needed comfort. "Don't hold back, let it out." And with that, the pinkette cried in the usually bold Honohime's arms.

* * *

Her steps were quick, her hands clenching and laying still beside her as she walked briskly towards the council chambers. Her curly golden hair surrounded her face like a majestic halo, her grey eyes were ablaze with fury as her servant walked meekly beside her, her clothes was merely a light blue western style dress, the ends of the skirt of the dress hung around her knees and the sleeves settled closely to her skin, extending to the ends of her wrists.

Yes, Yamiko Libra was in a VERY bad mood, it would be obvious to anyone with common sense, especially her servant Tsukiko, who had learned to read her Clan Head like a book, she was more furious than usual when the council bothered her while she was taking a bath, it must be about Naruto, otherwise her anger would not have been so obvious.

The air around the curly haired Clan Head was like ice, and it honestly terrified the grey clothed maid, she had never seen Yamiko this angry before, except when she found out her sister was dying. Tsukiko brushed imaginary dirt from her white apron and grey skirts as she walked lightly to the left and right behind Yamiko, the young maid brushed her straight, white-blond hair behind her ear, her tanned face faced down to the floor meekly, she was well trained in the role of the timid maid in front of company outside of the Clan.

Yamiko's pale skin hands slammed the doors of the council open, she surprised everyone, her angry demeanour scaring the crap out of the majority of the council and she sat in her regular seat with Tsukiko beside her, she had brought the maid with her to help keep her temper in check... she wasn't sure if she could otherwise with what shit the civilian council was going to pull. "Is there a particular reason why the civilian council has decided to mess with Clan business, need I remind _everyone_ that it concerns no-one in this room?"

Koharu stood up as she cleared her throat, drawing all attention to her. "It's time the... _boy_ is executed to get rid of the fox once and for all!"

Shrieks of agreement came from the civilian side of the council, Tsukiko flinched and hid behind Hiashi, surprising more than a lot of the Shinobi council. "Libra-sama's lost her temper."

Just as Tsukiko said that, Yamiko slammed her hands on her desk, gusts of wind flying everywhere, knocking the civilian council off their feet, her voice was like pure ice as she spoke in a fake calm. "What you're proposing _civilian_ is going to one, destroy our economy and two, start a war between civilians and shinobi. Now listen well and silence yourselves before I decide to do it perminately."

Seeing that she wasn't going to be interrupted, she continued on.

"Now, the reason why our economy would be in danger is simple, having a Jinchuuriki ensures we are one of the 5 greater nations, we have the power of a Jinchuuriki, we can keep ourselves safe, that means we get more requests for missions, each one completed adds more money into our economy to keep us from becoming a poor nation or invaded by another, such as Kumogakure. Second, killing Naruto Uzamaki, my heir, will be considered an act of war, and hence, you will have the entire Zodiac Clan after your head... not only will that cause a civil war, but it will also be an invitation for other nations to try and destroy us when we're weak... now that you truly understand the consequences of your actions, you will abort this proposal, have I made myself clear?"

When no objections were given she merely nodded to the rest of the Shinobi council and bowed politely to the Hokage before excusing herself, Tsukiko followed the Libran Clan Head cautiously... Yamiko's temper was a fearsome thing when unleashed, thank Kami-sama she rarely lost it.

Sarutobi merely sighed. "This meeting is dismissed, and please, for the love of Kami-sama, don't piss Libra-sama off again." With that he left, several trembling Shinobi and Civilian council members running as they left.

Koharu and Homura remained, waiting for the Old War Hawk in front of them to speak.

Danzou licked his lips. "Yamiko Libra must be taken care of."

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Hisagi, Moriko and Sasuke sat around the table whilst staring at Honohime and a shy Sakura in disbelief.

The proof was there, Sakura was coated in bruises, she no longer held her chakra back... she was not the person they thought she was.

With a little 'persuasion' from Honohime, Sakura told them all everything and apologised to them all for her past actions. Honohime hovered close to the pinkette like an over protective sister or mother hen, if there was one thing Naruto quickly learned about Honohime... it was that she was incredibly protective, not just of her friends but her peers.

Honohime fussed over Sakura, constantly questioning Moriko if she was sure she was using the right cream to nurse her wounds or just plain nagging at the smaller redhead to be careful with Sakura's injuries. Of course, the moment Kakashi mentioned that she was acting like an over protective mother hen, he was given a glare that even the Devil Lucifer would have been proud of.

Kakashi learned something new that day, never call Honohime an over protective mother hen.

"Well," Hisagi started as he cleared his throat. "I think it's time we honestly introduced ourselves, don't you think?"

Naruto shifted as he tried to get comfy on the wooden chair. "My name is Naruto Libra, my hobbies include training, painting, meditating and of course, pulling a few pranks here and there." Honohime snickered as she remembered a prank she helped commit with evolved a lot of mashed potato and Hisagi's toilet. "My likes are painting, meditating, pulling pranks, eating Ramen and drinking Jasmine tea." Tsukiko's obsession with Herbal tea had caused Naruto to try it, his favourite at the moment being Jasmine tea. "My dislikes are arrogant people, those who judge others before they get to know them and perverts. My dream for the future is to become the greatest Head the Libran Branch of my Clan, the Zodiac Clan, has ever had."

Hisagi nodded. "My name is Hisagi Cancer, my hobbies are meditating, playing Shogi and practising my Calligraphy. My likes are all shades of blue, training and quiet areas. My dislikes are perverts and those who try to harm those I care for." He paused before considering what his dream is... "My dream is to be a good teacher for my students, to see my students do well in their lives and finally, to have my own family one day."

Honohime spoke up. "I'm Honohime Leo, I like sparring and fighting, I also enjoy making Naruto-kun blush." Said blond blushed, making Honohime and Sasuke smirk, Kakashi to eye smile and for Hisagi to snort in amusement. "I also like cooking and I take great pride in it so if you diss my cooking I'll send you 6ft under!" Moriko merely rolled her eyes. "My dislikes are old perverts, slugs and arrogant people---"

"This coming from the world's most proud and arrogant female to live, that is completely ironic and hypocritical."

"Shut up you bitch!"

"...you didn't deny it."

"Why you---"

**SMACK!**

"Hisagi-sensei!"

"Teme!"

"Enough!"

Honohime and Moriko sulked as they nursed their head from the bonk on the head Hisagi gave them, the blue haired man was drinking some green tea to calm his agitated nerves.

"Anyway," Honohime hissed. "My dream is to have lovely little Naruto-kun in my bed."

Poor Hisagi nearly choked on his tea and Moriko fell off her chair with the most startled expression on her face anyone would likely see. Naruto of course, nearly pulled a Hinata and fainted.

Moriko sat back on her chair and cleared her throat, gathering everyone's attention and distracting them all from the awkward silence that Honohime caused. "My name is Moriko Virgo, my likes are gardening, researching medical jutsu, perfecting my fighting skills---"

"*cough* Perfectionist. *cough*"

Moriko continued on as if she wasn't interrupted. "---and chatting with my friends. My dislikes are Perverts, birds and liars. My dream for the future is to become one of the greatest medics known in the world, much like Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi introduced himself next. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes... you're too young to know, my dislikes... I'm not sure... my dream for the future? Not sure of that either."

"All we got was his name." Sakura whispered to Honohime, who nodded. Sakura was next.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are Strawberries, cooking, poisons and Genjutsu, my dislikes are perverts, rude and judgemental people. My dream for the future is like Moriko-san, to become a famous and well-known medical-ninja."

Sai was next. "I'm Sai, I have no likes or dislikes and I don't have any dreams for the future."

Everyone stared blankly at Sai, Naruto finally broke the silence. "...you're quite the interesting person Sai-san."

* * *

Tsukiko hummed to herself happily as she folded the washing and put it into the basket, ready to carry to the washing lines in the gardens to hang the clothes up to dry. After that, she was done for the day.

Maybe I should do some painting, I did promise to show Naruto my painting of him after I've finished it. The young maid thought to herself, a blush radiating from her tanned cheeks as she thought of the young Libran Heir.

Of course, she was so busy thinking of Naruto that she didn't notice the young brown haired and brown eyed young tanned man who grinned as he noticed Tsukiko bent over whilst sorting out the washing, he of course, being the pervert he was, snuck up behind her...

**SMACK!**

Tsukiko shot up, stunned and blushing whilst the young man laughed, his hand still on Tsukiko's arse, he started to run when Tsukiko let out a load of killing intent, she ran after him, leaving the fallen laundry behind her. "RYUUMARU! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

The tanned, brown haired and brown eyed young man, Ryuumaru Taurus, ran for his life, laughing every single second as Tsukiko ran after him, reading to skin him with her wind jutsus.

Yes, it was an ordinary day between Tsukiko and Ryuumaru, the well known best friends.

* * *

SPECIAL INTERVIEW

Tsukiko, Honohime and Moriko: Hello wonderful reviewers, here we have a special little interview today of the newest character on the show!

Tsukiko: Being interviewed is the newest Ryuumaru Taurus!

Ryuumaru: [walks in and sits beside Yamiko] Hello there beautiful. [kisses Yamiko's hand] And who might you be?

Yamiko: [fake smiles and pulls her hand away] Yamiko Libra, Head of the Libra House.

Ryuumaru: You're very good-looking for your age.

Yamiko: Thank you, now, tell us about yourself Ryuumaru-san.

Ryuumaru: Well... I'm 14 years old. I love fighting, I mainly use my sword and my earth manipulation in my fights. For all you lovely ladies and gentlemen out there, I'm single! [winks at the audience] As you can tell, I'm bisexual. I'm a master of pleasure and I love my dear best friend Tsukiko Libra! [blows a kiss at Tsukiko]

Tsukiko: [bangs her head repeatedly on the wall]

Ryuumaru: Now, where was I...? Oh yeah, I love fruit and I hate sweets, I can be increadibly stubborn, as Tsukiko would know--- [is cut off when Tsukiko throws a shoe at his head]

Tsukiko: [blushes] You pervert!

Yamiko: [sweat drops] I believe this interview has finished. [she bows to the audience] Thank you for attending Ladies and gentlemen.

Tsukiko: [chases Ryuumaru whilst trying to him him with her shoe] Get back here you swine!

[And the curtain draws to a close]

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Yamiko - 33

Tsukiko - 51

Tsume - 24

Ino - 2

Temari - 6

Tenten - 1

Hinata - 22

Yugito - 17

Fuu - 14

Kurenai- 14

Hana Inuzuka – 9

Tayuya – 6

Anko – 5

Honohime - 34

Moriko – 28

FemHaku [requested by Julius E. Tobias] – 2


	7. Season One Ch7

**King of Libra – Ch7 Plan**

**The New King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he holds, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or it's characters, I however own the Zociac Clan and ALL it's members and this plot/fanfic.

Rating: M for possible lemons, definite bad language and blood and gore.

* * *

**Important notes:**

**Lemons** - _There may be lemons in later chapters, however I am absolutely terrible at writing lemons, so if any of you are willing to write lemons I could use I would be grateful, although, it would be best to wait until the Harem girls have been announced first before you write them, and the lemons will only happen during the Shippuuden._

**The Harem** _- If_ _the girl of your choice doesn't make it, please don't flame, it's the reader's choice, not mine, however, each female in the story will play an important part._

**Deducting votes** - _No, I cannot, and will not, deduct votes to the people who asked, and you can only vote once so choose wisely. The reason why I'm doing this is because everyone will say no to every pairing and nothing will happen. So, no, no, NO!_

**Copying**_ - And no to the person asking in any other anime inspired my ideas, I had no idea there was an anime similar to the plot I'm using, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, I'm trying to make this as original as I can, which I must say is incredibly difficult._

'**Please update sooner' complainers** _- Ok, I just want to make things clear. I do have a life outside of this website you know? I have other stories to write for, other things to do as well, I need to study and read through a few books for collage, which I will be starting in September. I have lots of things to do, give me a chance, the story will be updated! Give me a break! AND update my youtube account too! Cut me some slack here! _

**OC haters**_ – It's simple people, if you don't like my OCs, then simply don't read the story._

**Good news**_ – On the bright side, I have finished school, which means I'll have more time to update my stories, including this one._

* * *

The birds sang in the sky and from within their nests, their bright voices breaking through the heat wave that had hit Konohagakure, the streets were surprisingly quiet, only a few shop owners had dared to brave the hot weather.

The ground radiated heat to the point that it was visable to the human eye, the usually muddy pathways were cracked and dry, dust flying everywhere as people walked over it.

Or for Ino's case, it flew everywhere as she rushed to get to Shikamaru's place, she needed to talk to someone, and she couldn't console her parents, no, she needed a friend to talk to.

Inconsequently, Tsukiko was also rushing through the streets, but after some of the chickens Ryuumaru somehow managed to let loose into the compound, and in turn they managed to escape the compound and into the village.

_How on earth can these chickens evade shinobi speed? They must be super chickens of some kind... oh, what I'd give to use a Fuuton jutsu on them!_ Cackling evilly in her mind, the blond maid ran after the chickens... never noticing who she was running towards...

Ino ran even faster, rubbing her eyes with her hands as the dust got into them, irritating the sensitive body part...

**CRASH!**

Both Tsukiko and Ino groaned... they had run into each other, falling onto the floor as they were quickly coated in a layer of dust. The chickens seemed to laugh at them, disguised as startled clucks.

Yes, Tsukiko wished Honohime was here to roast them.

"Ow..." Ino groaned as she sat up, rubbing her forehead, her eyes widened as she noticed that she had ran into Tsukiko... who seemed to be glaring at a bunch of chickens? "Um... this probably isn't the best time... but why're you glaring at a bunch of chickens?" She paused for a moment. "And why are there a bunch of chickens loose in the street anyway?"

Tsukiko sat up stiffly, her eyes wide with hatred, which in turn made Ino a little scared. "Ryuumaru-teme let the chickens loose! Those evil chickens had speed that could match a shinobi! And they evade me everytime! Oh, I can't wait to roast them..." the maid trailed off with an evil laugh.

Ino did the only sensible thing at the time, she backed away slowly as she sweat dropped.

* * *

Deep within the Hokage faces laid a secret maze of tunnels, each tunnel guarded by the infamous ROOT ANBU. The tunnels weren't decorated, they remained earth bund and mixed with concrete to enforce it's strength, the floor was dirty and muddy, however, today it was hard, cracked and dusty from the heat.

And the dust left foot prints.

Within these tunnels three people met together to decide the fate of someone who could ruin their plans. For a long time Homura and Koharu had been plotting with Danzou to take over Konohagakure, but several people stood in their way, especially within the Shinobi half of the council.

The three were going to start with the death of Yamiko Libra.

"I honestly believe Libra-sama has sided with that demon!" Koharu screeched, almost making Danzou go death from her screeching. _How could a woman of her age still screech anyway?_

"It matters not," Danzou told her. "Whether she sides with the brat or not, she would still be against our views for the future of Konohagakure, and therefore must be eliminated."

"But what should we do?" Homura demanded.

Danzou thought everything through carefully. They couldn't send lots of ROOT members to get her, and that would raise too many questions, and it's likely someone will notice the seal on his operative's tongue if he did sent them in to kill her. While now was a good to time to eliminate her –when she wasn't on her guard and felt safe- who would actually be the one to do it?

"I believe that we should send a Nuke-nin after her, they will not lead evidence back to us, if we pay them in cash then there definitely won't be anything to lead it back to us." Danzou proposed, earning him power-lusting grins from the other two.

None of the council members ever noticed the tiny rat in the corner of the room with a dark red backpack on it's back, it scurried away to tell it's summoner what it had learned.

* * *

"So, what kind of hobbies are you into Ino-san?"

"Just Ino, sheesh-"

"Here, try this, blue and black are definitely your colours."

After clearing up the chickens –Ino volunteered to help- with nothing else to do, the girls decided to spend some time to get to know each other, and what better way than shopping?

So far, Tsukiko managed to learn several things about Ino, the Yamanaka is confident, bold, daring and passionate... which in turn lead her to being hot-headed.

_And of course_, Tsukiko smiled to herself as Ino held the black and blue short sleeved sparkly shirt to her chest. _She loves shopping, maybe she wouldn't be bad to have as a friend after all. _

"Mmm, purple has always been my favourite colour..." Ino looked at the shirt indecisively, she loved the shirt, but she always preferred purple over blue...

"A change in scenery can be a welcomed thing Ino-san." Tsukiko commented whilst looking through the rack of clothes, stopping as she found a blue spaghetti strap dress which stopped half way down her calves, with a slit running up the right side, revealing a bit of leg.

"For the last time just In-wow, where did you find that?"

* * *

The heat of the day could be seen, heat radiated from the ground, making almost invisible waves near to the ground and nearly everyone within the compound decide to just laze around for the day. The birds were silent also, a sure sign on the heat, and the flowers were wilting slightly and the grass was turning yellow.

Even through her sandals, Yamiko could feel the scorching heat from the cobble path that lead through the different sections within the large Zodiac compound. She wore a long white dress with long sleeves and a long skirt to cover her skin from the intense rays of heat from the sun and reflect the heat somewhat.

She held a white clothed parasol to help keep the heat away from her head and neck, she even tied her curly hair back in a low ponytail. If there was one thing Yamiko hated, it was hot weather, she got dehydrated easily and she got snappy very quickly during the heat-that's way everyone in the Seventh House took the day off to hopefully avoid Yamiko's wrath.

And so, here she was with an unusual scowl on her face, walking towards the Tenth House to hopefully find a VERY good excuse as you why Kagemaru Capricorn demanded her presence, once she arrived and asked for an explanation from the stoic dark haired and eyed man, a small rat wearing a backpack jumped onto the table.

"I think you should hear this from the source," Kagemaru stated before nodding to the rat, who pulled a recorder from it's backpack, and the rodent pressed the play button.

Yamiko remained silent, curious as to what Kagemaru found out, using his Rat summon, of anything, the man never used his rodent friends unless it was an emergency, so what had he discovered?

"_I honestly believe Libra-sama has sided with that demon!"_ Koharu's voice screeched.

Yamiko's mouth dropped open, if this is what she thought it was, then this could give her an edge over some of the civilian council members, have them arrested and keep Naruto save!

"_It matters not,"_ Danzou's stoic voice came to play. _"Whether she sides with the brat or not, she would still be against our views for the future of Konohagakure, and therefore must be eliminated."_

"_But what should we do?"_ Homura's voice demanded.

Yamiko and Kagemaru shared a look, one of victory.

"_I believe that we should send a Nuke-nin after her, they will not lead evidence back to us, if we pay them in cash then there definitely won't be anything to lead it back to us."_ Danzou proposed, making Yamiko tense in surprise and fear.

If missing nin got into Konoha and the compound, the rest of the civilians would take that as a revolution against Konoha started by 'the demon brat'. She had to do something!

Kagemaru closed the box, he turned his black eyed stare to the shocked, worried and slightly victorious Yamiko. "We need to take this to Hokage-sama before we take any action, soon there will likely be a meeting about this."

Yamiko nodded, "Yes, that would most likely be the case, maybe I should mention it after the meeting."

Kagemaru suddenly knelt in front of Yamiko, on his knees and grasped her hands in his larger ones; "Please Yamiko, be careful." His eyes shone in a rare state of fear and worry for his friend.

Yamiko stared at her usually reserved friend's face and collected herself, she couldn't show her own fear, not when her friend needed support and comfort, no, that wouldn't do. She sat beside him and pulled the surprised male into a hug, she rubbed his back with one of her hands to calm him.

"I'll be careful."

* * *

Naruto glanced at his companions as they ate Tsunami's delicious cooking, Honohime was chatting with Tsunami about the different kind of recipes Konoha had to offer, Hisagi was tearing up Kakashi's book of porn with the grey haired man weeping at the sight of his favourite book being destroyed, Moriko was chatting with Sakura and Sasuke-er, mainly Sakura, the dark haired male was still reserved and not interested in contributing anything, and looked content to listen to whatever Sakura and Moriko were talking about and Tazuna was drinking his sake, all in all, everything was peaceful and happy for the night.

The key word being was.

An angry Inari slammed his hands on the table, gaining everyone's attention. "Why are you so happy? Don't you realise you're going to die?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Naruto spoke; "Is Gatou a ninja kid?"

"Huh? Uh, no..."

"Can he wield the elements with just a flick of his finger?"

"N-no-"

"Well my Sensei Hisagi, and my team-mates Moriko and Honohime can use different elements with the flick of a finger, something Gatou can't do. Yeah, Zabuza can use water, but he has to use chakra, which will eventually run out, whereas Hime-chan, Mori-chan and Hisagi-sensei don't, we have the advantage of surprise and power." Naruto remained silent for a while for Inari to take the information in."So tell me, what chances do Gatou and Zabuza have of killing us?"

Inari bowed his head before crying and running out the room whilst crying, he ignored his mother's pleas to wait and ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Tsunami sighed; "I'm sorry, Inari's had it hard, his father was killed by Gatou's thugs."

Honohime winced. "Ouch, no wonder the kid's mentally screwed up."

BAM!

"Ow! What was that for teme?"

"Don't be rude about our host's son, dimwit."

"Moriko, Honohime, that's enough."

Honohime huffed and Moriko rolled her eyes but they both stopped arguing, as Hisagi asked.

"So," Kakashi glanced around as he spoke. "What's the plan?"

Moriko cleared her throat. "You and your team need to train to be able to even stand a chance against Zabuza and his 'accomplice', we will also train hard, since we can only use one element only, even if it's at a god-like level, we'll be at a slight disadvantage. We'll need your lightning to work against Zabuza's water attacks-should he use them-to shock him as he's moulding the water with his chakra."

With a nod from Hisagi, Moriko continued. "Also, we'll be hiding as back up and, as you distract Zabuza, my team will do a surprise attack from behind, Hisagi-sensei will be able to disperse the mist since the mist is basically just moisture in the air."

Kakashi nodded. "That sounds like that's the best idea so far... what about Gatou? And I doubt only Zabuza will be hired by him."

Moriko snorted. "Of course not, Gatou will most likely come with mercenaries to kill you all off, including Zabuza and his accomplice once you've all tired out, and he'll most likely be there to watch as Tazuna is killed. That's where we come in, we'll be using most of our Clan skills, and not much chakra, even though we'll be tired mentally from using Clan skills, we'll be able to use chakra based techniques, including chakra based elemental jutsu, so we'll be there to kill the mercenaries and Gatou."

Naruto just stared at the small red-head, it was a good plan, only an idiot wouldn't think that, but what was he going to do? Naruto voiced his question.

"Naruto, you'll be part of the surprise ambush, Hisagi-sensei will be at the sidelines clearing the mist constantly, so it'll be your job to guard him whilst Honohime fights Zabuza's accomplice and I'll be fighting Zabuza. Team Kakashi will be guarding Tazuna, should we by some chance fail to stop either of the missing nin."

Naruto nodded at Moriko's explanation.

In Team Meteorite, they all had different roles. Moriko was the planner, Honohime the unpredictable wild card, Hisagi the more experienced one that could give advice, and Naruto the heavy hitter, or rather, he will be once he's finally finished his training.

"Now that that's all settled, I'm off to bed." Honohime bent backwards into a crab, causing the bones in her back to make cracking sounds from where they loosened up and she flipped back onto her feet, narrowly missing a nearby chair. Her body was covered in bruises from her training, but she honestly didn't give a flying monkey's arse about that. What she wanted was a nice shower and to sleep, she was exhausted from dodging Moriko's attacks for several hours non-stop in the day.

"Night Hime-chan," Naruto called to the tall girl as she walked up the stairs, receiving a similar response. "I'm gonna go out and train for a while, something's got me jumpy, and I need to rid myself of some more energy before I'll be able to sleep."

Hisagi waved him off, signalling that he's allowed to leave and the blond left without a second thought.

Kakashi frowned. "Are you sure it's alright for him to be on his own?"

"I would not have allowed him to leave if he wouldn't." Hisagi retorted before he started to help Tsunami wash the plate, dishes and cutlery.

As Sasuke and Sakura went upstairs to bed, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder about Naruto_. What could have happened if I helped Naruto? Minato-sensei must be really ashamed of me_. Kakashi sighed sadly before heading up to sleep as well.

It was sunset in Konoha, and most of the civilians were returning home after a hard day's work, others went out for fun, others were still running 24 hour shops for ninja equipment and clothes.

* * *

Tsukiko and Ino had finally finished their shopping for the day, Tsukiko had changed into a new light pink dress that had spaghetti strap sleeves and the actual skirt reached just below her knees and she wore her blue shinobi shoes, an odd match, but considering how dusty and dirty the roads were, she couldn't wear light coloured shoes for they would get filthy far too quickly for her liking.

Ino was wearing her new blue shirt and a black skirt with her shinobi sandals. Both girls looked very beautiful, and stares of any men that happened to be nearby stared, often causing them to get a beating from their girlfriend or to simply walk into a lampost.

Either way, Ino was amused, at least, until they spotted her.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Ino shrieked as she recognised someone familiar, disturbingly familiar. "Hinata!" Both Ino and Tsukiko rushed over to the bloody and unconscious Hinata who laid in the alleyway.

* * *

And cut! I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to finish this by today, it's been loooooooooooong overdue as it is.

Ok, here's the results;

Yamiko - 37

Tsukiko - 56

Tsume - 26

Ino - 2

Temari - 6

Tenten - 1

Hinata - 24

Yugito - 17

Fuu - 15

Kurenai- 15

Hana Inuzuka – 9

Tayuya – 7

Anko – 5

Honohime - 39

Moriko – 31

FemHaku [requested by Julius E. Tobias] – 2


	8. Season One Ch8

**The New King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

Summary: Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Yamiko Libra, Head and Ruler of the Seventh House of the Zodiac Clan answers his call, showing him how to use him a secret power he holds, a power beyond imagination. Pacifist/Powerful/Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or it's characters, I however own the Zociac Clan and ALL it's members and this plot/fanfic.

Rating: M for possible lemons, definite bad language and blood and gore.

* * *

**Important notes:**

**Lemons** - _There may be lemons in later chapters, however I am absolutely terrible at writing lemons, so if any of you are willing to write lemons I could use I would be grateful, although, it would be best to wait until the Harem girls have been announced first before you write them, and the lemons will only happen during the Shippuuden._

**The Harem** _- If_ _the girl of your choice doesn't make it, please don't flame, it's the reader's choice, not mine, however, each female in the story will play an important part._

**Deducting votes** - _No, I cannot, and will not, deduct votes to the people who asked, and you can only vote once so choose wisely. The reason why I'm doing this is because everyone will say no to every pairing and nothing will happen. So, no, no, NO!_

**Copying**_ - And no to the person asking in any other anime inspired my ideas, I had no idea there was an anime similar to the plot I'm using, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, I'm trying to make this as original as I can, which I must say is incredibly difficult._

'**Please update sooner' complainers** _- Ok, I just want to make things clear. I do have a life outside of this website you know? I have other stories to write for, other things to do as well, I need to study and read through a few books for collage, which I will be starting in September. I have lots of things to do, give me a chance, the story will be updated! Give me a break! AND I have to update my youtube account too! Cut me some slack here! _

**OC haters**_ – It's simple people, if you don't like my OCs, then simply don't read the story._

**Good news**_ – On the bright side, I have finished school, which means I'll have more time to update my stories, including this one. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, I'll be putting up a video soon of my King of Libra OCs, I'll put the link into the chapter once I've finished and published the video._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Last time...**

_Ino was wearing her new blue shirt and a black skirt with her shinobi sandals. Both girls looked very beautiful, and stares of any men that happened to be nearby stared, often causing them to get a beating from their girlfriend or to simply walk into a lampost._

_Either way, Ino was amused, at least, until they spotted her._

"_Oh Kami-sama!" Ino shrieked as she recognised someone familiar, disturbingly familiar. "Hinata!" Both Ino and Tsukiko rushed over to the bloody and unconscious Hinata who laid in the alleyway._

**Now...**

Inari stared out of the window, towards the ocean. The water reflected the many colours of the sunset, orange, pink, yellow, purple and of course, blue. The ocean sparkled as the sun's rays hit the water, it was a beautiful sight.

The stench of disease, salty water and starvation changed that seen to one of comfort, to one of mocking, that sunset symbolising the peace and happiness young Inari wanted.

In his short life Inari had seen many horrific things from people starving, people being forced into the mud face-first as Gatou's thugs mocked them, he saw women raped, which led him to constantly fear for others as well as himself.

That's why he tried to persuade the ninja to stop, so they wouldn't get hurt too, Inari had enough of seeing people get hurt, and he really didn't expect much difference from the usual cruelty of the Tyrant Gatou, how the fat midget always won.

It was too cruel to try to hope, because every time they were constantly wronged, what they had hoped for never came, surely that wouldn't change because of a few ninja? And besides, like the short one said, they had weaknesses that Gatou could exploit.

No, it was asking too much for Inari to start hoping.

* * *

There are very few things that could surprise the Sandaime Hokage, and this didn't surprise him in the least.

'_So Danzou is out to assassinate Libra-sama? Well, that doesn't surprise me, considering that she's always been against him and is one of the few to be able to catch any faults in his plans to stop him from gaining any more political power than what he already has.'_

"This is indeed grave news Libra-sama, for now, we'll need more proof, go on about your daily lives, stay with someone you can trust and if any ROOT members attack you, capture them or use their dead bodies as proof."

"But Hokage-sama!" Yamiko protested. "We have enough proof, why do we need to wait?"

"Libra-sama, you know as well as I that Danzou may target Naruto next, until he learns his elemental manipulation, his known weaponry and taijutsu skills won't be enough."

As much as Yamiko hated to admit it, the Hokage was right, she had to be there for Naruto for as long as she could and give as much time as possible to his learning so he won't get caught by people like Danzou.

"And besides, I'm a Hokage, I don't have time for everything, I'm busy trying to keep the other council members from trying to get Naruto out of Zodiac Clan protection, I can't do anything, for now." Yamiko's hand clenched in frustration and she frowned.

Something needed to be done.

"Libra-sama, I have one more thing to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting too old Libra-sama, and I need a new successor for Hokage."

* * *

There was barely anyone in the streets during the sunset, or rather, it had just gone past sunset and the streets were getting dark.

Naruto walked through the village streets, deep in thought.

His life had changed to dramatically since he had joined the Zodiac Clan, he absent-mindedly rubbed the tattoo of his house that laid on his left bicep.

Although he still felt angry and bitter towards the village, he refused to take it out on them physically, so, to release his pent up anger, he would train until he dropped to the ground. But he couldn't do that kind of training on the mission, that was too dangerous, so instead, he'd have to meditate.

Not only that, Naruto needed to think over what Inari said before he left the house earlier today;

_**Author's technique; Flash back technique!**_

_Naruto felt like he was going to burst, his emotions were pent up, and sitting next to the two people who helped cause so much negative emotions in him was not helping in the least. Sasuke and Sakura had their reasons, but that didn't make the anger go away._

_He needed to get out of there before he inflicted his anger on someone who didn't deserve it._

"_Excuse me, I need to get some fresh air," the blonde murmured as he stood up and turned to leave. Honohime was about to go with him but Hisagi's hand on her shoulder and his stern gaze made her stop._

_Inari had just returned in the doorway to the dining room and saw Naruto was about to leave._

"_YOU ALL HAVE WEAKNESSES! AND GATOU WILL FIND THEM!" The blonde paused as Inari shouted out his declaration, Naruto said nothing and left the quiet and tense atmosphere of the house._

_**Flashback technique; Kai!**_

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, the kid was right. Zodiac Clan members, once they had their Blood line, could only use one element, so if one had the fire element, they could only control fire. And most of the Clan members only had small chakra pools since they didn't need to use chakra as much, if their element was useless then they were in deep shit.

Yamiko had told him that, hence why she encouraged him to learn other techniques once he finished his elemental manipulation, taijutsu and other basics that he was catching up on.

"_Something like Fuinjutsu would be good, not only is it useful, but very few know it, giving you an advantage." _Yamiko had suggested to him one day, unfortunately, one of the only people that he knew that could teach Fuinjutsu is a member of the Aries Branch who he had pulled a prank on in the past, she wanted and still wants more than anything to kick him in the balls and hang him by his underwear on the Hokage monument for it.

Naruto turned pale at the thought of her – Yumi – carrying out her threat.

The other person who could teach him was Kagemaru the Capricorn Branch Head, who was a workaholic and was busy all the time.

Things weren't looking that great for him at the moment, everything had gotten so much more complicated, from Sasuke's more polite and respectful behaviour and Sakura's problems-that also reminded the blonde about the almost kiss with Tsukiko.

A blush settled over his cheeks.

His kiss with Tsukiko was unexpected to him, she was so... distant at times it made it hard for him to see whether she'd actually like him like that, or if she ever felt any different towards others. She treated him with just as much respect as anyone else, and she was just as shy, polite and distant around him as anyone else-from what he could tell.

It was so complicated...

And that reminded him of his team-mates.

Moriko-his feelings for her were... complicated at best. She was something he couldn't quite get his head around. She hated clutter and mess, she hardly ever showed her feelings, and at times she could be painfully sarcastic. Whereas Naruto didn't mind mess, he was less organised but he did well enough, and although he had calmed down a lot since becoming a member of the Seventh House, he did tend to wear his heart on his sleeve when he was comfortable around someone. Their natures clashed, he liked her cause he lacked some things he desired in himself, and because she was incredibly beautiful too.

Then there was Honohime-she was so fiery -passionate to Naruto- she was an open person and confident, which he loved about her because it showed that she was comfortable with herself and others around her -supposedly, since that obviously wasn't always true if Sakura was anything to go by- and that showed he had nothing to worry about. But, he couldn't help but be drawn to her like he was to Moriko and Tsukiko, he was worried about her reaction, he didn't know her well enough yet to be able to predict her like Moriko could.

And now, that lead to the last person on his mind - Yamiko. Naruto was honestly confused about her, she was beautiful, and he was honestly attraced to her, yet she acted so much like a mother or older sister - it was confusing him, he didn't know how to view her or if she would ever feel the same way in return.

Naruto sighed. _Why the hell does __**my **__life have to be so complicated?_

* * *

Yumi Aries was just an average girl, one with telepathic abilities, but normal in comparison to others in her Clan. She didn't have the abnormal elemental abilities of her Clan, but she made up for that by training hard in her taijutsu, weaponry and more narrow subjects such as Fuinjutsu to make up for her lack of elemental abilities. Not only that, she felt that everyone relied too much on their elemental affinities and it would lead them into trouble.

She refused to fall into that trap.

That in turn lead her to respecting Tsukiko Liba - and reluctantly respect Naruto Libra too - cause they couldn't use elemental affinities like some could -or yet when considering the latter - and used weaponry, taijutsu and other sorts of self-defense to get by.

They were more stable in the shinobi world than anyone else, something she wanted, especially since her mother died...

But seeing the young tanned and blond young female Libra, some Yamanaka girl and a bloody Hyuuga heiress in their arms, in the pouring rain at sunset, trying to run and carry the Hyuuga towards the Libra healing departments, she couldn't help but wonder whether she was about to do the right thing when she walked over to them.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing with the Hyuuga heiress of all people? And why the hell is she covered in blood?"

"I apologise Yumi-san-" The young Libra started, only to be interrupted by the Yamanaka.

"Do you really think now is the best time to ask? She's bleeding to death hear you bloody git!"

* * *

She along with Tsukiko had managed to carry the heiress as they ran slowly to the Libra compound in the Zodiac Clan. From what little Ino remembered from the basic medical classes they did in the academy, the blood occasionally meant that there was internal bleeding - and since no vomit accompanied it, it obviously wasn't from the stomach - in the lungs. So Hinata was effectively drowning in her own blood, and when you add that to the red dots where there was minor bleeding underneath the skin, you get one obviously beaten down Hyuuga heiress, and the one casting the beating - it was too obvious to be anything but - was obviously trying to harm as much as possible and if not kill.

Yes, Ino knew very little of healing and the Jyuuken, but even she knew the damage was serious and cast by another Hyuuga.

The question was, who on earth would have the goddamn balls or guts, to harm the Heir to the Hyuuga Clan? Said person would be killed without question, whether it was another member of the Clan or not.

"It's not much farther Ino-san," the young beauty told Ino, who didn't even bother to tell the slightly taller girl for being too formal, she was too busy trying to make sure Hinata wouldn't fall and keep up with Tsukiko, who seemed not to have much trouble with the pace they were going, and, if anything, she seemed to be slightly frustrated at the pace, almost as if it was too slow for her.

Ino couldn't help but frown_. Am I really that pathetic as a kunoichi?_ A brief memory of her lazy team-mates and sensei answered that for her. _I get stuck with the lazy ones, and say I'm better yet I seem to be just as lazy. Well, no more! I'm going to train hard and get better! I'm not going to be beaten by a maid, a civilian of all things!_

With her mind made up, her blue eyes grew a determined shine to them as she pushed herself to go faster, Tsukiko sent her a curious and thankful look. I was right, I am too slow.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing with the Hyuuga heiress of all people? And why the hell is she covered in blood?" Ino and Tsukiko stopped as the young, feminine and authoritive voice rang out in the rainy evening.

Ino couldn't help but feel intimidated at this person.

The newcomer was fairly average in height for her age - which Ino guessed was 14 - with short crimson red hair which was cut so it was short at the back, so short it barely went past the skin that connected her head and the front of the hair just an inch past her chin, framing her heart-shaped face. Her crimson eyebrows were perfectly shaped from hours of plucking and drown down into a scowl. Her clothes consisted of a tight black tank top with a long sleeved mesh shirt underneath, black stretchy trousers which were tucked into steeled toed black leather boots and her Konoha hiate was tied around her left thigh. One word described her; "Bad-ass".

"I apologise Yumi-san-"

And from how the crimson haired and golden eyed teenager carried herself, she was a serious kunoichi, she held herself in a business-like wariness and with confidence. Oh, Ino envied and hated this girl all in one. And how rude she was, couldn't she see this was not the time for suspicious questions?

"Do you really think now is the best time to ask? She's bleeding to death hear you bloody git!" Ino gasped and covered her free hand over her mouth, effectively getting Hinata's blood around her mouth and on her lips.

_Oh crap, this girl's a badass serious kunoichi!_ The gothic girl, 'Yumi' as Tsukiko called her, smirked rather cockily. _Oh Kami-sama, I'm dead! I'm dad! I'm dead-_

"Well, at least this one has the goddamn guts to stand up to me, not bad Yamanaka, maybe when you take your career seriously you'll be a decent kunoichi. Follow me, the Libra Branch is too far, I'm sure Takeshi-sama [1] wouldn't mind letting you put an injured kunoichi in our healing department." And so, Yumi lead the two blondes deep into the orange walled and lively halls of the Aries compound.

* * *

It was late, the stars could be seen in the sky, and it was a welcome change from the constant dull skies Honohime would stare at from the Leo compound late in the night within the light polluted village of Konohagakure.

The tall young 14 year old rested her head on her folded arms, her body facing the sky as she lay on the roof of Tazuna's house. She was stuck on guard duty until 1am, she clasped the mug of coffee next to her and drank some to help keep her awake.

So much had happened in the last 3 hours and it was... confusing, strange and complicated above all else. Sasuke and Sakura, two people she hated, were nothing but masks, now, tonight, they showed part of the real them. It was confusing, everything had turned inside out and upside down.

_Are all people this way? Do we all wear masks in public to hide our wounds, hurt and insecurity? Are we all different from what we show?_ The fiery haired girl frowned. _Are people seeing someone else that isn't really me? Is Sasuke really just a scared child in a teenager's body? Is Sakura really as shy, timid and dependant on me as she makes out to be?_

She sighed and downed a load of coffee.

_But what am I to them? _

_What're they to me?_ The last question would be the most difficult for the Leo girl to answer.

* * *

Kagemaru Capricorn sighed as he stared at the woman before him, she, with her midnight blue hair and entrancing sea blue eyes, easily E-cup bust and rather seductive smirk, was none other than Umihime, the Head of the Scorpio Branch.

Umihime made it well known that she wanted Kagemaru, she lusted for the dark haired and dark eyed man. Kagemaru kept his aloof and seemingly uncaring mask, but it was ruined somewhat when the tips of his ears turned pink, which was his version of a blush.

Kagemaru was shy, and he wasn't often sure at how to react to compliments, so he would seem like he didn't care, but his eyes would often shine with pride and the tips of his ears would turn pink. She knew this of course, and considered it part of the slow and steady progress of capturing his heart.

"Hello there Ka-ge-ma-ru-kun," she purred out his name.

If there was ever a time Kagemaru was greatful for being interrupted, now was that time.

"My apologies Kagemaru-sama!" one of his House members apologised formally. "I came to report from Libra-sama that the inquiry with Hokage-sama failed."

Kagemaru's curses that night could have put any sailor to shame.

* * *

The results;

1) I will no longer be counting, cause I've put up a poll for you to vote, in the poll you can vote for only one girl, however, the girls with the top 4 votes will be put into the harem. The poll is in my profile if you want to vote.

2) Should any girls get an equal amount of votes and are in the top 4, I will decide out of the 2 who I think would be most beneficial to Naruto in a relationship or who could teach him most in a relationship in what he lacks, needs to think about etc.

3) Ok, that's all, and thank you for those that have voted previously and I apologise for all the hassle this has caused. I hope you enjoyed my latest update, I may take a while cause I've been lazy, trying to relax so I don't stress over the possible results I may get from my exams.

4) Yumi Aries will not be part of the Harem, I have a specific use for her, so don't ask to put her in the Harem.

* * *

Key info

[1] – Takeshi is the Aries Branch head. You'll see him in later chapters.

~Ja ne!


	9. Season One Ch9

**King of Libra; New Ruler of the Seventh House**

_Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Pacifist/Powerful Naruto! Sasuke and Sakura bashing within the first 6 chapters or so, extreme Konoha council bashing and some light Kakashi bashing._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – Wave Arc: The finale (Part I)**

**Previously...**

_"Hello there Ka-ge-ma-ru-kun," she purred out his name._

_If there was ever a time Kagemaru was greatful for being interrupted, now was that time._

_"My apologies Kagemaru-sama!" one of his House members apologised formally. "I came to report from Libra-sama that the inquiry with Hokage-sama failed."_

_Kagemaru's curses that night could have put any sailor to shame._

**Now...**

The wind blew across the dew coated forest, the sweet scent of early morning flowers coated the area like a thick blanket of perfume; butterflies rose into the air, along with other insects, to go along their daily chores of gathering pollen and food.

The grass, the tips a sharp pinch to exposed skin, shone a brilliant emerald. Dew coated the emerald gift from mother earth, shining like diamonds in the early morning light. The sun rose from the horizon, giving a soft light to the surrounding oak and pine trees, and it gave a soft shine upon the young brunette female walking through the forest.

She pushed a lock of stray hair behind her shoulder, brushing the soft pink fabric of her sleeveless kimono. Her bare feet tingled when they touched the cool, dew-coated ground, her kimono protected her legs from the tickly grass and she hummed a soft tune as she carried her wiker basket.

Haku had left the base to get some herbs to make some medicine for her master, Zabuza, who had gotten injured whilst fighting Kakashi. She frowned when she found someone sleeping on the forest floor, and, if anything, it seemed like a small barrier of wind was protecting him. However, she couldn't sense any chakra from him at all, curious at this new discovery, she got closer to him until she was sat beside him.

What she saw took her breath away.

He was a young boy with blond messy layered hair that just brushed past his shoulders, it had partly fell out of the hair tie holding the back half of his hair. His skin was a light tan that shone a pale gold in the early morning sunlight and he wore a modest pastel orange long sleeved shirt and faded black trousers and slightly worn in black ninja sandals.

His arms were slender yet, when she touched them (the wind barrier surprisingly allowed her to) she felt the strong muscles through the soft skin, he was obviously a ninja, the Konoha hiate wrapped around his forehead confirmed her suspicions.

_He's not from the Team from before... could he possibly be back-up?_ She thought about strangling him in his sleep but... _I'm sure I'll regret doing this._

Naruto groaned as he was shook awake and he opened his eyes groggily, his eyes widened when he saw who was leaning over him with a kind smile and caring eyes. Her dark brown, almost black hair danced as the early morning wind blew and her warm chocolate eyes watched with worry.

"You'll catch a cold from sleeping out here Sir," Naruto blushed at the young woman's formality and her beauty, true, she was barely a B (author: Like moi! TT_TT) but she was slender, had clean skin, shiny hair and large innocent looking eyes and the way her sleeveless dusty pink kimono wrapped around her slender waist and moderately sized hips gave her such a curvy and desirable look.

Naruto swallowed and regained his composure quickly by smiling at the young woman. "Thank you for your concern Miss...?"

"Haku."

"Haku-san, but I could say the same for you. What's lovely lady such as you doing in such a forest on this chilly time of day?" Naruto mentally thanked Yamiko for forcing him to learn to speak in a formal yet polite and gentleman-like way, for the young woman seemed to relax almost instantly.

"I'm collecting medical herbs for a friend of mine, he's terribly ill," Naruto couldn't see any lies or sense any deceit, although, he could tell from the unnatural grace in which she walked she was a ninja, most likely one on an important mission that had gone wrong or she was a missing-nin but usually missing-nins travelled alone so that was an unlikely possibility.

But he needed to be careful, just in case.

"Do you need any help? I know a little knowledge of medical herbs thanks to a friend of mine."

Haku smiled; "I would be very grateful Mister..."

"Naruto, Libra Naruto."

* * *

Yamiko Libra sighed as she looked out into the early morning sky from her window in her cosy office, her thoughts were wondering everywhere. She was worried about the Hokage's choice in successor and she was worried sick for Naruto, but what could she do? She couldn't force the Hokage to change his mind on the two people he considers his successors and she couldn't interfere with Naruto's mission since Danzou, Homura and Koharu were watching her like hawks, she couldn't move their attention to Naruto for fear of them kidnapping him or killing him.

The Clan Head was brought out of her thoughts when a voice called out from the rice paper door to her office; "May I come in Yamiko-sensei?"

"Of course Zeeke-kun," Zeeke opened the door.

**(Zeeke belongs to aurion123)**

Zeeke was a young 17 year old with shock white hair and icy blue eyes much like many others within the Gemini Branch, however Zeeke didn't get the Clan Bloodline and had a bloodline from his Biological parents. However, he was one of the few scattered members of his Clan, the Erasmus, who once lived in the West, to gain the bloodline.

Yamiko smiled at Zeeke, who rejected had offers from the Gemini Branch to be taught anything and continued to come to the Libran Clan Head for teaching and advise, both shared a strange parent-sibling-like friendship that couldn't seem to be broken ad Zeeke had no wish to find another tutor.

"Hello Zeeke, it's good to see you, are you well?" Yamiko inquired politely whilst she packed away her paperwork, quill and ink so it wouldn't get damaged whilst she was away.

"I'm very well Yamiko-sensei, and yourself? How is Naruto-san?" Zeeke asked whilst waiting patiently for Yamiko, minus the way his eyes skirted about in mild paranoia, happy he was able to spend some time with the busy woman, even though he didn't show it through anything other than the affection in his icy eyes.

Naruto and Zeeke had met each other before sometimes they trained together, with Yamiko supervising of course. Zeeke was more of a listener, despite his sign, and just listened as Naruto would occasionally ask questions to the older male or explain theories on a certain subject such as Gentjutsu.

Neither boy was particularly close per say, but both had their laughs and enjoyed time together, like the time when Naruto was sparring with Zeeke and when the blonde touched the elder male, he gained a slight electric shock and his hair went static to the point it looked like a puff-ball, much to the white haired male's amusement.

Although they weren't close but they were at least friends and, much to the surprise on Naruto's behalf, Zeeke was Yumi's team-mate and his other team-mate was the heir to the Cancer Branch called Touketsu **(reven228's OC)**. However, Zeeke wasn't very close to his team, mainly because he was slightly reclusive, as well as his other male team-mate and his female team-mate was just plain bossy.

"Naruto-kun is on his first mission since he was taken into the Clan, I honestly worry for him since Hatake Kakashi has a slight grudge against Naruto." Yamiko told the seventeen year old.

"He'll be fine Yamiko-sensei, after all, he has team Meteorite with him," Yamiko smiled slightly at Zeeke's slightly annoyed expression, Moriko was like a sibling to Zeeke so the thought of Naruto and Moriko on a mission together without the white haired boy to supervise drove him mad.

"Of course, how can I forget?" Yamiko replied with an amused smile. "Now, I think we'll focus on improving your ninjustu and chakra control today."

Zeeke had to hold in a groan of frustration as he followed Yamiko to the training grounds.

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Dammit! Who has my thong?"

"How could you lose your _thong_ at a time like this?"

"Mori-chan, are you blushing? You must be thinking dirty thoughts about my-"

"I'm thinking nothing of the sort you ero-baka!"

"You didn't deny that you swung that way!"

"Shut the hell up you god-damned horny Fifth-Houser!"

Hisagi calmly drank his green tea with a blushing black-clad Naruto by his side as they waited with Team Seven and Tazuna for Honohime and Moriko to finish getting ready to go to the bridge. Tsunami smacked Kakashi as he started to drool at the thought of Honohime without anything covering her *ahem* unmentionables.

This was just one of the daily arguments both red-heads would get out of each other, it usually ended up with one starting a physical/cat-fight with the other, much to Hisagi's and Naruto's embarrassment and dismay.

Sasuke was banging his head repeatedly on the wall, Sai was smiling his creepy smile and Sakura blushed at the thought of Honohime without a thong on.

"Does this always happen?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You have no idea."

"Aha! I found them in Naruto's bed!" Honohime's relieved shout drifted from downstairs.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde, who was blushing bright red.

"Why are they there?" Moriko's shout could easily be heard by the others downstairs.

"Cause that's the last place Ero-Hatake would look for them!"

Cue multiple face palms.

* * *

Deep within the Aries compound, Ino, Tsukiko and Yumi waited outside the medical wing for news on Hinata.

Ino fidgeted impatiently, Tsukiko sat patiently whilst thinking about Naruto if her faint blush was anything to go by and Yumi watched both the blondes.

_Ok, Yamanaka's impatient, hot-headed, bold and carries a fair amount of confidence... _the red-head smirked._ I think I like this girl already._ She then took in Tsukiko's form. _Ok, Tsukiko's keeping a strong front, hiding her worry if her twitching fingers are anything to go by, she's naturally modest, quite feminine, not very confident and she's not "in your face" like those blasted Aquarians and she's secretly an iron fist in a silk glove (1) this girl really needs a confidence boost._

"Oi, Yamanaka, Tsukiko!" Both jumped and turned to the short haired red-head. "For some reason I've decided I like you, so after this is over I'm gonna get you and that Hyuuga training, got it? Get it? Good." Yumi didn't even wait for them to answer. "You better not make me regret this otherwise I'll stick a kunai up your ass, got it?"

Ino and Tsukiko gaped for a minute before the Libran maid replied smoothly; "Of course Yumi-san, thank you for your generosity, we greatly appreciate it."

Yumi waved her hand, seemingly brushed off the compliment to boost her ego, however, the pride that shone in her eyes gave it away.

Ino frowned, and after a moment, she smirked_. I see, these Aries people seem to need their egos stroked for them to warm up to you, she probably thinks we're inferior to her and she's going to want to show it off in a subtle manner and then, she'd be able to show off her skills, we be amazed, which boosts her ego and then she gets fond of us, and that makes us friends in her eyes... very clever._

The door to the medical wing opened.

* * *

Team 7, Team Meteorite and Tazuna looked over the map Moriko was holding, all of them easily towering over her, much to Naruto and Honohime's amusement. Moriko pointed out all the areas they could use to their advantage and how to set up their part of the plan, what the signals were to start and where everyone was going to be positioned.

"Tazuna, stay near to the beginning of the bridge right in the centre, do not let yourself be backed into a corner otherwise Zabuza and his accomplice will easily destroy you."

"Got it kid."

"Team 7, you'll guard Tazuna in a diamond form so that there'll be eyes in every direction so nothing can sneak up on you, keep your backs to Tazuna so that you don't get stabbed in the back."

"Hai, Moriko-san."

"Hai Moriko-sempai."

"Hai, Virgo-san," Kakashi reluctantly agreed, he only agreed to this because he was outnumbered in the decision otherwise he'd do things his way.

"Hisagi-sensei, you will be at the edge of the bridge and use your water manipulation to disperse the mist and Naruto, you'll guard him in case he's attacked."

"Hai Moriko."

"Hai Moriko-chan."

"Honohime, you'll be against Zabuza's accomplice."

"Hai."

"And I'll be against Zabuza, any questions?"

"Yeah, what happens if one of us fucks up?" Honohime asked.

"...we pray."

* * *

Yumi, Ino and Tsukiko shot up when the door to the operating room opened, the air was thick with tension, the doctor didn't even seem to realize as he wiped off some fresh blood of his glasses. The man's golden eyes watched their reactions curiously before he spoke.

"The Hyuuga will live," that drew several relieved breaths to be let out of several sets of lungs. "However," they all tensed up again, much to his amusement. "She won't be able to walk around properly for at least a week, and even after that she'll have to be careful not to strain herself."

"I guess we'll let the Hyuuga's know where their Heiress is..." Yumi started before being interrupted harshly by the doctor.

"No fucking way!" The doctor ignored the slightly disapproving look the young Libran maid gave him and sighed before explaining his protest in a calm and more professional fashion. "Those injuries were caused by other Hyuugas, so we've just dealt with a victim of child abuse."

"Ch-child abuse?" Ino squeaked out, completely shocked about the new revelation. It made sense but it was hard to believe such a proud and prestigious clan would do that.

As if reading her thoughts, Tsukiko clasped Ino's shoulder. "A ninja's most powerful weapon is deception."

The young Yamanaka felt sick.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and a group of 4 people were meeting within the Aries Branch Gardens, this group concluded of 3 males and 1 female, said female is our own Yumi Aries.

Yumi's sensei, Ronin Ryukarai was a fairly tall man at 5"9 (this is by Japanese standards) with tanned skin, hair as black as a raven's wing and odd red and black eyes, his eyes started black at the edge of the iris and became redder as they got closer to the pupil. At 17 he already has his own Genin team, and they also happened to be members of the Zodiac Clan since he was a friend to several members in the Clan and he had proved his loyalty and capability.

Yumi's team-mates were of course Zekke Erasmus and Touketsu Cancer.

Zekke had already finished his practice with Yamiko earlier today and he was now wearing a simple pale yellow training kimono shirt and hakamas with his feet bare, like always he was twitching, his eyes darting around everywhere.

Yumi's final team-mate, Touketsu on the other hand, was completely calm like his sensei and like his sensei, he didn't talk much, but seeing that no-one else was going to speak, the multicoloured haired and blue-eyed boy spoke up; "Come again?"

Yumi gritted her teeth; "The Hyuuga Heiress was brought in and had shown signs of physical abuse, so Takeshi-sama has spoken with your Head of Houses and now we've been assigned to train and babysit the Hyuuga."

* * *

Zabuza Momochi, a well-known and powerful Nuke-nin (missing-nin) was currently in a very bad mood, other than being constantly hunted, having very little money and even less to eat, you may be wondering why this is, right?

Well, Zabuza and his "minion", as Gatou ever so affectionately called Haku, were close to being officially offed by the fat midget and could possibly be blabbed on my the balding midget. "This is so degrading," he murmured rubbing his temples.

Haku remained silent.

"Haku, let's go, let's hope this blond brat was serious."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama," and so both set off through the trees, the promise the blonde made was their main focus during this point and time.

_**Flashback**_

_Haku smiled as she stood, clutching the basket of herbs close to her chest. "Arigato Naruto-san for helping me gather these herbs."_

"_It's no problem," Naruto smiled, but a barely a millisecond later, the light in his eyes turned cold. "Hunter-nin-san."_

_Haku gasped and stuttered as she took an involentry step backwards, normally she would have kept her cool, but she couldn't, he had taken her be surprise. "I don't know what you mean Naruto-san."_

_Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, with s eam-mates he was fairly subdued because, in comparison to them, he was merely a beginner, but now he felt like he could be open. "I'm sure you do Haku-san, you have the same colour hair, build and size as the Hunter-nin as the one Hatake-san saw. Plus, your clothes are too good a quality for a Nami citizen."_

_Haku tensed and backed up, ready to fight if it was nessicary._

"_Relax, I have a proposition for you and Momochi-san," Haku remained tense and alert but this did not bother Naruto. "I'm the Heir of one of the Branches of one of the more powerful Clan members of my village, Konohagakure, and in return for your services and loyalty towards the Clan, we will offer you protection and a place to eat and sleep without fear. Eventually, we may even be able to get you and Momochi-san a place as a Konohagakure shinobi."_

_Haku thought it over for a moment and relaxed her stance slightly; "How do I know whether you're telling the truth or not?"_

"_Simple, I'd just attempt to kill you now instead although I'd rather not."_

_Haku remained silent for a moment. "I'll talk to Zabuza about it."_

"_That's all I ask Haku-san, enjoy your day." The brown haired young woman watched him leave, a smile barely gracing her pale pink lips._

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eager amber eyes stared toward into the mist that coated the bridge, the owner of those eyes had a cocky and slightly blood thirsty grin on her lips. "Let's hope Zabuza and Haku keep their side of the deal."

Moriko frowned, her leaf green eyes scanning the mist for any sign of the two Nuke-nin. "Don't forget that we'll still need to find him if we want to lure Gatou out and take all his money."

The plan was simple; start a fake fight with Zabuza and Haku, make the rich midget confident enough to come out of hiding, kill the corrupted midget and take all his money to rejuvenate Nami and create a sort of trading alliance with Konohagakure and Nami.

"Moriko-san, you're a genius," Sasuke whispered to the tiny red-head who absentmindedly thanked him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice called out from the mist. The thick grey-white blanket of mist thinned out slightly to reveal Haku and Zabuza, and they were disturbingly close.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait peeps! I just finished this when I was supposed to be having lunch and recovering in bed! :P**

**Anyway, thank you all and all the OCs have been decided so that's it! Enjoy your day. **


	10. Season One Ch10

**King of Libra; New Ruler of the Seventh House**

_Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Pacifist/Powerful Naruto! Sasuke and Sakura bashing within the first 6 chapters or so, extreme Konoha council bashing and some light Kakashi bashing._

_

* * *

_

Previously;

_The plan was simple; start a fake fight with Zabuza and Haku, make the rich midget confident enough to come out of hiding, kill the corrupted midget and take all his money to rejuvenate Nami and create a sort of trading alliance with Konohagakure and Nami._

"_Moriko-san, you're a genius," Sasuke whispered to the tiny red-head who absentmindedly thanked him._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice called out from the mist. The thick grey-white blanket of mist thinned out slightly to reveal Haku and Zabuza, and they were disturbingly close._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 – Wave Arc: The finale (Part 2)**

The heat of the sun beat down mercilessly onto the village of Konohagakure, the grass, once again, quickly turned yellow despite the early evening rain from yesterday. The rainy season would be here soon and revive all the dying plants. The weather didn't change much, it was never cold enough to snow and it was usually very humid and vegetation grew quick, tall and thick.

Yumi took another swig of her water bottle as she watched her sensei Ronin **Ryukurai (belongs to Shadow of the End)** and her team mate Zeeke battle it out, in all honesty, Yumi was one very happy girl to get such hot team-mates and a sexy sensei. Yeah they were sexy yet, despite what many thought, she didn't go around bending over for everyone, so she satisfied herself with watching them train hungrily, sweat glistening their well toned bodies...

Despite having such hot team-mates, their personalities really grated her nerves, her team-mate Touketsu didn't work as hard as she felt he could, that he wasn't pushing his limit and he was too soft to be a shinobi, despite what the cold outer shell he put up. Zeeke was too twitchy, he gave away how paranoid he was constantly by looking everywhere at one and he was slow, slow to learn and he wasn't as fast as she felt he should be.

They both reminded her of herself when she was 10...

**Flashback – Yumi's P.O.V**

_I fidgeted as I sat in the small classroom with the other Aries Branch kids, like all other houses, we were set up in a mini school that like the public ninja academy, would keep us here until we were 12 to teach us our respective House's rules, regulations, ideals, morals etc until we were ready for the harsher world where we were left to make our own path for higher education, a civilian's life style or that of a shinobi/kunoichi._

_We were taught the basics in everything and gave ourselves a chance of what we want to go onto achieving more, but that wasn't important right now._

_I hid in the classroom like usual to escape the bullies, they often made fun of me because my mother was a maid and my father worked at the black smith's forge whereas a lot of them were from distant relations to the Clan Head; Takeshi-sama._

"_Why look, it's metal-head with her messy hair!" I tucked my short, boyish and messy hair behind my ear, it hung into my eyes and around my face like a mop. My eyes filled with tears quickly._

"_Aww, look here Mai! Metal-head's crying! Only babies cry, you big baby!" One of them, Mai I'm guessing, pushed me and my head hit the desk behind me as I fell. I gasped, the wind knocked out of me as I fell on my weak spinal cord._

_I was always born with a weak spinal cord, apparently my grandmother had the same problem._

"_Come on girls, it isn't fun anymore!" I whimpered in pain and cried as I laid there._

"_Yeah, let's go!"_

_**3 hours later...**_

_Now that school was over I walked home, which was right at the back of the Aries compound. I couldn't help but glare at the other Aries kids as they laughed happily, there were others in the Clan worse off than I was, so why was I the one who was bullied?_

_Before I knew it I was crying again, it just hurt so much, it wasn't fair!_

"_Hey look, there's Metal-Head!" I ran home before the bullying could start again. Once I got home, I just sat out on the porch and cried to myself, I wiped my nose as I felt snot start to drip._

"_What's wrong honey?" I glanced up at mother, I hadn't even noticed her arrive, how long had I been here anyway? Her golden eyes, almost identical to mine, were filled with warmth and worry, like normal. Her hair was a different shade of dark red, but otherwise I was like a mini, scruffier version of her. _

"_Mai and her friends bullied me again!" I couldn't help but blurt out, hiccupping and sobbing even more. "They called me names and pushed me, so that I would land on my back!"_

_Mother rubbed my back, which was still a bit sore, and then she narrowed her eyes, as if she had just taken on a challenge. "You, young lady, need to toughen up! Study more, train more and grow stronger, show them that you're not someone to mess with!"_

_I sniffled as I thought over what she said and, with a grin I realized how much sense that made. "So the only way to stop them is to stand up to them?"_

"_That's right squirt," Mother said before ruffling my hair, making it messier than it normally was, but right now, I just laughed and didn't care._

**End Flashback – 3****rd**** P.O.V**

Yumi gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on her water bottle, her left hand, the gloved one, easily crushed the plastic bottle in her hand.

She wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her weaknesses again.

"Alright, that's enough for today I believe, Yumi-san, will you come with me please? I need to talk with you privately." Yumi followed Ronin without hesitation, she knew what was coming.

Almost as soon as they were safely far away from the rest of the team and out of sight, her 17 year old sensei pressed her against the wall and kissed her with a passion that Yumi longed for, something to drown out the pain, the memories...

...something to drown out her disgusting weaknesses.

* * *

Everything was dark, she could feel anything, touch, taste, smell, sound and sight blurred into one black mass of nothingness, there was no up, down, left or right, just nothingness. It was... peaceful, she felt safe, for once in her life Hinata felt safe.

Normally something like this would be a nightmare for any Hyuuga, but Hinata enjoyed the tranquil nothingness, however, she knew it wouldn't last for long.

At first, when her eyes fluttered open weakly, she had to shut them again as the blinding sunlight filtered the room, after several attempts, the Hyuuga was able to keep her pearl-like eyes open and she sat up slowly, conscious of her bandaged and still healing body.

Her flexed all her muscles carefully, taking note of what was working properly and what wasn't, once that was done, she simply sat back and took in her surroundings. The sight of the warm red and golden walls completely took her by surprise, the simple ram shaped designs gave away the fact that she wasn't in her Clan compound, and she wasn't in the public hospital.

It hadn't taken her long as a child to learn to not run when there was likely to be more "punishment", so she sat back and just simply enjoyed the comfort of the soft bed and warm room.

It was barely five minutes later before the traditional rice paper door was opened and an impossibly tall man stood in the door way, who was a little surprised that she was awake. The man was broad shouldered, lean and held a wild and powerful aura around him that made Hinata feel strangely safe. His piercing amber-gold eyes checked her over for any discomfort and, finding none, he crouched through the door way and walked into the room, his wild curly scarlet hair brushed the door frame as he passed through.

Closing the door, the man set his powerful, wild eyes at her, his golden skin reminded Hinata of her blond crush, surprisingly enough.

"Hyuuga-san, I'll get straight to the point. You were found by a member of our clan and Miss... Ino Yamanaka-san, and, from what the doctors here have found, you seem to be a victim of child abuse, am I right?"

Hinata swallowed and trembled as she nodded silently, would they hurt her too for being so pitiful and weak?

"Well, you have three choices; The first is to go back to the Hyuugas and continue to suffer child abuse, the second is to gain Clan protection as a friend of Yumi Aries-san, who you will meet regardless, and intimidate the Hyuuga into leaving you alone or your final option, gain our protection and put them into court for abusing you."

After a moment or two the man slid open the rice paper door. "Think your options through as you heal Hyuuga-san."

"Wait!" Hinata called softly, and swallowed nervously, gaining the courage as the massive man stopped at the sound of her faint protest. "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "I'm Takeshi Aries, just call me Takeshi for now Hyuuga-san."

* * *

The air was thick with tension, the fog had thinned so Zabuza and Haku were visible, Haku's expression was unknown since the fairly open kunoichi was wearing her Hunter-nin mask and Zabuza scowled at them, as if contemplating whether Naruto's promise was a good one or not.

The bodies of the workers; injured but not severely, showed that they were obviously willing to go through with the plan.

Moriko nudged Naruto in the side with her elbow, bringing the stunned blond back to the present. He stepped forward, his team, Tazuna and Team 7 remained still but it was obvious that they were ready to jump at the nuke-nin should they decide to attack.

The blond relaxed a little and felt safer.

"Are you willing to take the deal Zabuza-san?" Naruto asked politely.

Zabuza scoffed; "I would have killed you if I wasn't."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Moriko cut in; "What we plan on doing is drawing Gatou out by battling it out with each other to make him feel secure, then kill him off, give most of the money to Nami and start a trading alliance with them for Konohagakure, then we all head off to Konohagakure... you of course will still be given a share of the money since you killed him as well. Besides, it doesn't sit well with us to let someone starve."

Zabuza shrugged. "It's win-win for me. Now, less talk and more action!" He let out a blood thirsty grin.

* * *

Honohime smirked before lunging at the surprised ice wielder, who barely dodged a stream of fire. Haku scowled behind her mask, fire was one of her biggest weaknesses with lightning being the next, plus, she really didn't like the cocky smirk on the short haired girl's face. Something about this girl just irritated Haku even though she hasn't said anything.

"Bring it on cross-dresser," Haku twitched and her eyes hardened as she pulled out a load of senbon. _That girl has a death wish._

Haku sent around 55 senbon at the flame haired girl; "Kage bushin senbon no justu!"(1) Honohime's smirk faded as that number was multiplied by at least 5. Honohime smirked however and dodged the majority of the senbon, those she couldn't dodge with her natural flexibility she melted with a little white-hot fire.

White hot fire was hard to create, but it was easy if only done so for a few seconds, however, upon doing something she dreaded more than anything, research in the library, she found a way to make it easier with given practise and Honohime more than anything wanted to become the world's most powerful fire user, that way she could protect everyone yet still be the Queen Bitch.

Haku barely held in a curse as that smirk came back, as well as her taunts, part of her just thought of bringing out the Ice Mirrors, but surprisingly, she was curious about what her opponent could do. "You've done well Konoha-nin-san," Haku praised reluctantly. "However, let's see how good you are in close combat with weapons."

Honohime's smirk faded, other than Genjutsu and any Ninjutsu above low C-Rank, she was rubbish at most forms of weaponry, she was slowly getting better with her katana, but not enough to use it outside of training.

She was screwed.

* * *

Naruto and Hisagi launched back into the mist, the tall blue haired man sat cross-legged on the bridge and leaned back against the railing as he closed his eyes and focused on forcing the mist away slowly so not to alert Zabuza of his plan.

Although they were allies, this was still a mock battle and they needed to make it seem real if they wanted to lure out the paranoid midget.

Naruto bit his thumb and trailed the thin line of blood over the back of his hand and onto the black seal, which unlocked his Bell Ropes. As he grabbed onto the silky material holding the bells together he leaned towards the right, his right leg bent and his upper body tilted forward, his right arm stretched out as he pushed the Bell Ropes forward and he loosened his grip on the rope, sending the giant bell towards the Mizu Bushin which was crushed and dissolved into water within a few seconds.

He then bent both legs and pulled the bells back, easily catching the heavy and fiddly weapons. Naruto had started to use a trick Hisagi had taught him early within his training once his chakra control had improved, he sent a dome of chakra around a 12 metre radius of his body to alert him if anything ran or flew at him in any direction such as a kunai or a taijutsu favouring ninja. The beauty of it is that, with how thick the dome of chakra was, he was able to disrupt any genjutsu that was attempted to catch him.

Naruto stilled; his body tense and alert as he kept his dome up, ready to move as soon as someone was within range.

* * *

Moriko watched the giant Zabuza warily and he reached for his zanbato, he smirked when she tensed. Her glared at him defiantly though, which made is smirk widen, this was going to be fun, for him that is.

"You sure you wanna fight midget, I'm not like those Konoha pansies," if there was one thing Zabuza learned that day, it was never to call Moriko a midget.

The wind rushed out of his lungs and he stumbled back, his eyes wide open in shock when Moriko's tiny, child-like fist sent him stumbling, he could tell it would bruise later on. His eyes narrowed and then, he decided to get serious, this girl, despite appearances, was the real deal, much like Haku.

Moriko slipped her gloves on and resisted the urge to cradle her hand, punching him had felt like punching Naruto's dome when he went on the defensive; it other words, it hurt, a lot. She narrowed her leaf green eyes and took in what little she knew.

_He relies mostly on his zanbato and weapons, and from what Kakashi recalled, a little taijutsu, so my best bet is to wear him down with earth based attacks and then head in for the final strike._ She jumped back as Zabuza launched at her with a ferocious swing of his sword, almost cleaving the tiny girl in half. _This is going to be difficult, he feels faster than me._

Thinking quickly, Moriko spun in a circle as soon as she landed, stone from the bridge followed her held out hands, creating a long but slender shield as Zabuza's sword attempted to cleave her half once again. The stone cracked and Moriko slammed her foot onto the ground, sending stone that was right in front of Zabuza into his guard, and it would have impaled him had he not sprang back in the nick of time.

Zabuza smirked. _This is getting interesting._

_

* * *

_

Honohime barely blocked Haku's senbon with her kunai, and the ice wielder quickly picked up how sloppy the taller of the two were with her weapons. Haku smirked behind her mask. _Now I've found your weakness._

It was easy to tell that Haku didn't get along with other women.

Pulling out another Senbon, Haku stabbed Honohime in her arm socket joint, and, ignoring the flame haired girl's hiss of pain, she twisted the Senbon, easily dislocating the girl's arm in exchange for snapping the senbon in half.

Haku easily grabbed the kunai that fell from Honohime's hands as she left out a howl of pain and she slashed, the taller girl barely getting out of there in the nick of time, however, she was still wounded, Haku had cut deeply into her thigh, severing the muscles and it made it difficult for the Leo girl to stand. The Ice wielder had easily disabled the tall girl and Honohime bit back another whimper of pain, she had never felt so humiliated in her life and she knew she had no-one to blame but herself, even though she'd never admit it aloud.

"Do you understand now?" Haku asked as she inspected the kunai, as if she was merely talking about the weather. "You let your pride force you into a fight you couldn't win, if you hadn't let your pride make you fight me in an area you're bad at, such as the close-combat weaponry, you could have won. Yet you let your pride be your down fall."

Honohime let a dark smirk cover her lips and she looked up, her eyes filled with anger and determination, much to Haku's annoyance and surprise. "Who said the fight was over, Frosty?" With her uninjured arm, she stretched her arm out, her palm facing Haku and she launched a large volley of fire at the brown haired girl.

Haku would have massaged the bridge of her nose had she not been wearing her mask, this was getting frustrating and tiring, whilst she admired the over confident girl's determination to keep going despite the pain she must had been in, she still annoyed Haku to no end, and she couldn't keep fighting like this... she had to activate the mirrors.

"Hyouton; Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Honohime lost her smirk and for one of the few times in her life... she felt a little fear as those giant icy mirrors surrounded her.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

Naruto froze as he heard Honohime's howl of pain and his hold on the Bell Ropes tightened, his knuckles turned white and his breathing came out in laboured pants, his shield flickered and sweat started to bead on his forehead.

_Honohime..._ Seeing a blur of white and orange however, Naruto relaxed. _They can take care of each other._

Moriko bent backwards into a crab as Zabuza attempted to cut her in half and as the giant sword slide past her she jumped up, as gravity took hold on her, Zabuza pulled his sword back, just in time for the small girl to land on it. She ran forward and punched him clean in the nose.

Zabuza swore and stumbled back, the bandages that covered his face stained red, the red slowly spreading across the thin fabric and the metallic taste of blood slide down the back of his throat.

Moriko's eyes narrowed as she subtly moved her fingers, the action sent a load of stone at Zabuza and it effectively trapped his fingers, effectively cutting him off from using his zanbato or ninjutsu.

It was just then that Moriko heard that blood chilling scream, her green eyes widened and she turned to her amber eyed companion who was on her knees, one arm obviously dislocated and one thigh was cut, severing the ham-strings which stopped her from being able to hold her weight on that leg.

Yet, despite that, the Leo slowly stood and smirked as if she could take on anything. Moriko wasn't fooled however, Honohime was merely putting on a brave face, she refused to put any of her companions in possible danger and she never wanted to look weak in the eyes of anyone, much like the Virgo.

It would come to the shock of many how alike the two red-heads were, although neither would admit it to anyone.

Moriko glanced at Zabuza and her mind was quickly made up.

"Hatake, Momochi's yours!" Before Kakashi could protest, Moriko ran off in a blur of her ginger hair and short white dress, it was now of all times Moriko absently praised herself for wearing her green knee-length shorts as well like usual. If she didn't, she would have given Zabuza a flash of her knickers.

And that wouldn't do.

* * *

Haku watched her body detachedly as it melted into the mirrors. Misty breath left the shaking Konoha-nin's mouth, her eyes held fear and her body shook in exhaustion, pain and fear, but she attempted a glare, she wasn't going to fall apart.

The Ice Wielder felt her grudging respect for the flame haired girl grow ever so slightly, she could tell that this tall teen knew nothing of hardship and pain like Haku or, if her suspicions were correct, Naruto. So this girl couldn't possibly understand what the people who cherished her could possibly be feeling if they knew this was happening to her; fear for her safety despite it being a mock battle and anger at her for being so reckless.

Haku easily understood this girl who had a nice life and didn't understand the meaning of hardship, how ignorant she was at how selfish humans were. All humans were selfish, no matter what their intentions are. An example of the selfishness of humans would be pursuing wealth for their own benefit, someone else could benefit from it yet they could be equally selfish for passing that wealth on when they only did it so they didn't feel guilty, because they could bare the guilt, no matter what the intention, it was for our own reasons, to make us feel noble, better or simply because they could bare a particular emotion and would thrust the problem onto others.

Haku was selfish for helping the person she cared for, Zabuza, because she wanted him happy because it made her happy, and to make him happy she would have to hurt others which was selfish because, as she had been asked once before; "Is the wants of one man greater and more important than the majority?"

Personally, she would have said yes, but when you step back and cut off all personal ties, you would say no, because more people could be happy and less hurt would happen, so that person would be selfish to make themselves feel less guilty and help the majority than the minority.

That's how Haku knew she was a selfish person, because she would be hurting this Konoha-nin which would hurt those who care for her and the flame haired girl was just as equally selfish for not thinking of the feelings of other who could possibly be hurting at her ill health.

The Ice Wielder sighed and pulled out some senbon, four in each hand, each one trapped between two fingers. "You are strong Konoha-nin, I congratulate you on getting this far in a fight with me, however; you are selfish. What would your companions feel if they saw you this hurt? This broken? Have you thought about how much this would hurt them?"

The red-head remained silent so Haku continued on. "You are spoiled and ungrateful for what you have, for who you have standing alongside you."

"Shut up!" Honohime yelled, her eyes were filled with tears. "What would you know? You're just as selfish for murdering and hurting others just because one man says so! If I'm selfish and spoilt, then what does that make you? Huh?"

Haku twitched, a rage she's sure she never felt before consumed her and she acted out on that anger, she flew out of the mirror and senbon went flying, she slipped into different mirrors and back out, firing needles mercilessly towards the flame haired girl who made no sound as the weapons dug into her skin, her only attempt to defend herself was to bow her head so the needles wouldn't get into her eyes.

Just Haku left another mirror, she heard a loud feminine roar, Haku barely had anytime to block the attack from hitting her in the face before the stone covered fist smashed into her forearm, a sickening snap indicated the bone snapping and Haku spiralled to the ground, holding onto her broken arm and she yelped as she landed on said arm.

Moriko panted as she glared at the masked girl who continued holding onto her arm as she slowly stood.

"Mori-chan?" Moriko didn't risk looking away from the flame haired girl and she merely stood in front of her injured team-mate.

"Haku-san," the brunette tilted her head slightly to signal that she heard. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you as much as you did to Honohime." The rather calm why Moriko said it make Haku blanch, the girl sounded like she was talking about the weather instead of possibly beating Haku to the point she couldn't even stand. "No-one hurts my friend and gets away with it."

Honohime looked up at her friend's leaf-green eyes and noticed the icy glared that the Hyouton user was being sent, Moriko rarely got this angry, sure they traded barbs, but it was merely friendly and something that companions did, she had only seen Moriko angry once and that was went the small girl had spotted a couple of bullies trying to drown a kitten.

Moriko loved animals more than people so seeing something like that was enough for her to break the bullies' fingers and forcefully slam the bullies head-first into a tree.

No-one attempted to piss off Moriko after that.

Moriko took a single step forward before laughter rang through the bridge and the teens turned and with a little Haku from a wary Haku, she and Moriko half dragged and half carried Honohime back to the group.

Zabuza was sweaty and had a bit of bruising and scratches but was otherwise fine, he glared ahead along with a fresh Team 7, a worried Tazuna, a semi-calm Hisagi and an angry Naruto.

Right at the end of the bridge was Gatou along with his army of mercenaries, but that wasn't what bothered them though. Gatou had Tsunami and Inari prisoner, a knife was held to their throats as the fat midget smirked.

"Hand over Tazuna and the bitch and her son will go free, if you don't, they'll be killed and the whole of Nami will be raided by my friends here." The short man motioned to his thugs who grinned excitedly.

Moriko flinched as if she was struck. The small red-head had forgotten about the two civilians, and it could possibly cost them their lives.

* * *

(1) **"Kage bushin senbon no justu!"** Basically a Shadow Clone for Senbon Needles, multiplying a single senbon by as many as you want depending on how much chakra is put into the jutsu. If I put it in the wrong order or made a mistake please notify me.

**I started making this chapter almost as soon as I put up the previous one, I'm trying to get back into my old habit of creating a chapter per month but it isn't easy with the demands of college and all. Ciao for now guys and girls.**


	11. Season One Ch11

**King of Libra; New Ruler of the Seventh House**

_Naruto begs for someone to save him from loneliness, the answer isn't what he expected. Pacifist/Powerful Naruto! Sasuke and Sakura bashing within the first 6 chapters or so, extreme Konoha council bashing and some light Kakashi bashing._

* * *

**Previously;**

_Zabuza was sweaty and had a bit of bruising and scratches but was otherwise fine, he glared ahead along with a fresh Team 7, a worried Tazuna, a semi-calm Hisagi and an angry Naruto._

_Right at the end of the bridge was Gatou along with his army of mercenaries, but that wasn't what bothered them though. Gatou had Tsunami and Inari prisoner, a knife was held to their throats as the fat midget smirked._

_"Hand over Tazuna and the bitch and her son will go free, if you don't, they'll be killed and the whole of Nami will be raided by my friends here." The short man motioned to his thugs who grinned excitedly._

_Moriko flinched as if she was struck. The small red-head had forgotten about the two civilians, and it could possibly cost them their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Death of a Midget**

Deep ocean blue eyes stared up at the grey sky, a tiny icy drop landed on his tanned face before more joined him, the rain soaked and absorbed into his hair, turning the sunny blond into plain hay blond.

The blood still soaked his face, his clothes, the bridge... it even soaked through his sandals, soaking the bottom of his feet.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, his face showing the emotional agony he was going through.

All ninja were expected to make their first kill, but not like this...

_**Flashback – Naruto's P.O.V**_

_I stared on in horror as Inari and Tsunami struggled in the hold of Gatou's thugs, Tazuna was sobbing, begging the fat midget not to harm his family. But I could tell just by the way he stood, by looking at his smug face that he wasn't going to be fulfilling any promises._

"_**Hurt him..."**_

_I glanced around discreetly as I searched for the sound of the voice, no-one else seemed to have heard it since Honohime-chan was busy cursing a storm at the fat midget. I could tell Moriko-chan was finding it hard not to stuff a bar of soap into the taller girl's mouth which she would magically get from no-where._

_But still, that voice... it was so dark, so cold, so cruel... so empty yt at the same time so full of malice._

"_**Punish him for his arrogance..."**_

_But, what scared me most about the voice – was that I agreed with it, I wanted nothing more than to hurt Gatou and destroy him, to end his reign of terror, anguish and pain. _

"_**Bring justice upon him..."**_

_I felt something snap inside me at that moment, something so powerful and glorious and... Exciting, I felt free, I felt joy and... I felt the need for justice. I barely even noticed the startled cry of my comrades as I practically flew forwards with the Bell Ropes in my hands, I could barely feel them moving._

_Bodies were crushed, blood flew in the air and the stench of death overwhelmed the area yet I could barely feel it, my eyes were on one person, and one person only; Gatou._

_Said corrupted man was cowering in fear, a wet patch grew in his trousers and I couldn't help but smirk over the fear and power I had over this man, I could feel the power rush ahead of me and within seconds, his body was ripped to shreds, my Bells slammed down on the bloody pile._

_I had never felt so alive, so strong, so powerful... then I felt it, that overwhelming agony, my bones felt like they were shattered and turned to liquid fire. The blood froze in my veins and crystallized, tearing the veins apart, my muscles burst, my organs twisted – it was agony, pure agony._

_I snarled and let out pained whimpers, this felt similar to the time some of the medic-nins decided to use me as a lab rat for poisons. _

_I could barely hear anything over than my own whimpers and snarls as well as the harsh wind that served to make my skin feel like it got stuck in a sanding machine. I could barely hear the screams of my team; they were terrified, were the bandits able to get to them?_

"_Naruto!" I heard a voice, I couldn't tell who it was, I could barely concentrate on anything but the pain, it hurt, it was agonizing! "Naruto! Hang on!"_

"_Wait you idiot, you'll be killed!"_

_Whoever was coming to save me obviously ignored the other who warned them; a new wave of pain set in, making me loose composure for a moment and I screamed before I forced it in again._

"_Naruto!" The voice was closer, different from the one which brought me onto this trap, the first was sweet and alluring in a venomous and malisic sort of way, yet this one was hoarse and worried, terrified even._

_I felt arms wrap around me, but if anything that made my pain grow. I couldn't help but whimper in pain and the hold tightened on me – that's when I felt it, softness touched my lips, like flower petals, soft, warm and full of life._

_Those lips were almost too warm, like the passionate flames of the fire branches; Saggitarius, Leo and Aries. As I focused on the feeling of those beautiful lips, I couldn't help but lean into the kiss, slowly, the pain faded and I opened my arms._

_I didn't even realize I was leaning over her, her now weak and subdued eyes were a horrifying contrast to her normal self. She supported bruises, cuts, scrapes as well as that wound on her thigh and a now working, if wounded, arm. Her amber eyes held a subdued happiness in them._

_I've heard of the technique used before – when a Zodiac Clan member first unlocks their powers like I obviously just did, a more experienced Zodiac member of any house and pass that experience on by giving their chakra by touching the newbie; the chakra would contain an almost instinctual basic control over their element so it wouldn't act up as much unless under extreme emotion._

_It was incredibly dangerous though considering that the Zodiac Clan members only had low Chuunin levels of Chakra at the largest. _

_And Honohime had sacrificed a lot of her small amount of chakra to help me to return to my normal self. _

"_Hey blondie, what're crying for?" She murmured, a ghost of her normal smirk gracing her weak features. "I'm not dying, just weak, now be my pack mule and get me off this god-forsaken bridge!"_

_I was happy to oblige my bossy team-mate._

_She was lighter than I imagined the tall girl to be, I carried her back to the team. The remaining bandits decided to jump off the bridge the moment I stood and the villagers of Nami no Kuni – who up until this point I hadn't even noticed were here – backed up slightly in fear as I walked forward._

_Team Seven flinched as I looked up at them._

_I looked at my team who, although solemn, didn't make any sign of fear. _

"_Will she...?" I asked Moriko-chan as I finally got close enough, I could see that her eyes were shinier than normal as she nodded jerkily._

"_She'll be ok," Moriko-chan spoke, her voice didn't waver in the slightest although I noticed her body shake ever so slightly. "She just needs rest, as do you."_

_It was then it hit me that my first kill was more of a slaughter._

_**End flashback**_

Tsunami and Inari were safe and fine, Team Seven and the rest of Team Meteorite had suffered had been blown away when he unlocked his power which ironically forced Honohime's dislocated arm back into it's socket.

He couldn't sleep – he could barely keep the power back with the experience Honohime passed onto him, if he slept and kept down his guard he would unleash that power again which would hurt so many he cared about.

So he left Tazuna's house to look out at the damage he had caused – so much blood, some still fresh from this morning, soaked into his sandals – he felt disgusted with himself. He hadn't just killed those bandits, he murdered, no, slaughtered them as if they were insignificant with no feelings and weren't human.

Naruto fell to his knees and he ignored the sickening crack as his knee caps cracked under the sudden hit and h broke down into sobs. He had put his team – especially Honohime – in extreme danger, almost life-threatening.

He was a failure of a friend.

* * *

Honohime held in a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling; she wondered if Naruto was ok, whether he baed himself for what happened to them all, she knew him well enough to know he would do something as stupid as that – she knew he would because she would have done the same in his place.

The short haired girl couldn't help but shed a few tears for the blond of the team who was obviously suffering from the slaughter of a first kill.

She snapped her head towards the door as it opened, Sakura timidly entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her. The rosette squared her shoulder before turning to the red-head who couldn't help but nod approvingly at the confident and brave front the pink haired teen was putting up.

"Honohime-san-"

"It's Honohime, Hime or nothing squirt." The 14 year old ordered the 12 year old who hesitated before complying with just 'Honohime'.

"-is... is what happened on the bridge what it's like to be a kunoichi, to... just kill so many for a tiny little bit of money?"

The red-head paused to think over the question.

"Yes and no," Honohime forced herself to sit up despite how much her body ached. "Yes because we do kill and earn money out of it, but the more mission we do well like that, Konoha gets a more fearsome reputation which makes it less likely we'll be attacked by other villages who want more power or have a grudge with us like Kumo or Iwa."

The pinkette frowned; "If that's the case..." the 12 year old Haruno knelt next to the red-head and bowed low, much to the Leo's surprise. "Please teach me so I can get ready for it, I've never had to kill before and-"

"No."

Sakura looked up, utterly devastated that she was being rejected. "Why?" She couldn't help but cry out in protest.

"Because I can't just teach you, but I know someone who can."

Now Sakura was curious; "Who?"

The amber eyed kunoichi smirked; "Have you ever heard of Anko Mitarashi...?"

* * *

Dinner was a quite and tense affair despite Hisagi warning Tazuna and his family that Naruto was in control – the damage was done.

Moriko couldn't help them for resenting and fearing something they didn't understand – oh Tazuna's family were terrified of Naruto; they weren't unpleasant but not exactly as welcoming as they used to be – alas, it was Clan secrets so Moriko couldn't explain to them that Naruto really was in control.

It was at times like these Moriko wished she didn't have as much a conscience when breaking the rules like Honohime.

After quietly thanking Tsunami for a delicious dinner, Moriko left the table and went upstairs to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She passed Honohime and Sakura's room where both girls were talking about the sadistic Tobestu (sp?) Jounin Anko Mitarashi, of all subjects!

Deciding that she didn't want to be any part of the conversation, Moriko went into the bathroom to do her nightly routine, once done she went into the room she shared with Sasuke and changed into her short, lime green, silky night gown.

Hearing a startled gasp, Moriko turned and raised a brow at Sasuke who's face was as pink as Sakura's hair.

"Hello, Sasuke-san," Moriko greeted politely as she crawled into her sleeping bag. "Make sure to turn off the lights when you're done." Both emotionally and physically exhausted, Moriko was asleep within seconds.

* * *

It was no secret that Hisagi enjoyed nightly walks alone, he didn't bother to carry his axe with him as he walked along the roofs of the small village, occasionally breaking his peaceful stride to hop onto another roof.

Unlike other nights, Hisagi didn't take his nightly walk just for his own entertainment; he was slowly making his way over to Naruto. Normally, he would allow the blond plenty of time alone to come to terms of what had happened or wait for the boy to come to him for advice or help, however, tonight was a different story.

Today Naruto had made his first kill, and he needed to know that he had support and that others were there for him, so Hisagi had to go to Naruto himself. The blue haired man however, kept his causal pace to give Naruto at least a little time alone to clear his head.

Once Hisagi arrived he noticed Naruto staring out at the sea of blood that still covered the bridge, concentrating, he bluenette slowly moved his arms upwards with cupped hands, his palms facing the grey turning black sky, as if he was trying to cup water in his hands.

The water around the bridge rose and washed away the blood at Hisagi's hand and arm movements, which snapped Naruto out of his daze. The moonlight crept upon Hisagi, his rough peachy skin looked delicate, soft and pale under the moonlight, his deep brown eyes seemed to hold infinite wisdom and his inky blue hair was as messy and wavy as if he just got out of bed.

Hisagi was, in his own, distant and slight rough way, a god among men.

It was now Naruto understood why Hisagi was considered one of the Legandry Ocean Gates, five of the world's most powerful water users besides the long dead Hanzo Salamander.

"Naruto," Hisagi's deep, slightly gruff voice brought Naruto back to reality. "You're not alone."

The blond had never felt so happy in years.

* * *

The journey home was short thanks to Moriko, and with the report given to the Hokage, everyone went their separate ways.

Sakura went to find the mysterious Anko Mitarashi.

Kakashi disappeared to find the nearest book store and collect his latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke left for the Uchiha compound.

Team Meteorite went straight to the Zodiac compound and went straight to Yamiko's office, said Clan Head was in the company of her friend Kagemaru.

Yamiko took one look at Naruto's exhausted looking appearance and the new, slightly more dangerous aura around him, and quickly understood the situation. _It seems that my plans will have to be put on hold._

* * *

Hello peeps, I'm sorry this took so long, I've been having problems like everyone else trying to get these new chapters up.


	12. Author's note here for a reason

**Author's note!**

I'm gonna write a few notices for everyone so that all doubts are cleared;

**I'm done with collecting the OCs as you've already guessed.**

**There is a POLL in my profile so STOP ASKING ABOUT THE HAREM!**

If you're only going to review to say "holy crap you're alive" get lost, I'm only interested in reviews that give constructive criticism.

**No homophobia – there will be minor yaoi and yuri pairings in this story, if you can't handle it don't read! **

The girls in the harem will end up doing girl on girl action at some point, just to warn you.

* * *

Ok now peeps, I have a challenge for you all – or a contest of sorts.

I want to hold a contest to see who can create the best picture of King of Libra fanart – it can be a group photo of different people or a singular drawing.

Please don't do nude pictures, I'm not legally old enough on deviantart to view them so yeah – mild suggestive pics are ok, otherwise don't bother.

There are three themes you can choose for the picture;

_1 – Loyalty (how you show it in the picture is up to you._

_2 – Power (how you represent it is up to you)_

_3 – Consequences (how you show it is up to you)_

Whether you draw a canon character that I've already mentioned in my story or one of my OCs is up to you.

There are of course going to be prizes.

_3rd place – a small drabble involving their favourite character/s (it has to be an anime I know like Bleach, Naruto, Inuyashaor Yu Yu Hakusho)_

_2nd place – A one shot of your favourite character (has to be from an anime I know or an OC involved with an anime I know)_

_1st place – A oneshot involving your favourite characters from King of Libra and a canon chacter of your choice (example: Rock Lee and Honohime, it doesn't hav obe an OC, it could be your own OC but it has to be somehow related to King of Libra)_

Please put up the pictures either on deviantart or photobucket.

The deadline is May 10th.

* * *

Ok, everything's done and dusted, have a nice day peeps!


	13. Season One Ch12

King of Libra - Season One

**Chapter 12 – Training Arc – New Cracks in the Foundations**

* * *

**Last time...**

_Team Meteorite went straight to the Zodiac compound and went straight to Yamiko's office, said Clan Head was in the company of her friend Kagemaru._

_Yamiko took one look at Naruto's exhausted looking appearance and the new, slightly more dangerous aura around him, and quickly understood the situation._

_**It seems that my plans will have to be put on hold.**_

**Now...**

There they were, thousands of whispers hurled at him at once, each all demanded things, asked him questions and it cut and tore at his soul – testing him, seeing whether he would give up.

He refused to give up, he tried to listen, but there were so many voices at once – nothing made sense and he only caught snippets.

His intense blue eyes snapped open and he hit the dry soil with his fist.

Naruto was beginning to get impatient.

Yamiko and Tsukiko had warned him before hand that it was rare that any of the Aquarius, Gemini or Libra Branch member ever contacted their elements easily, if at all. He was trying to be patient, like Moriko, but it was hard, he was confused with what he was supposed to do.

The Libran Clan Head had been too busy to really help, why she hadn't said although Naruto guessed it was just political stuff, and Tsukiko had never been able to contact the Wind, so she couldn't really help him.

Naruto was on his last legs – he was going to snap and lose his temper at any moment, he knew it, so he decided to take a break and meditate to calm himself down. With that decided, Naruto took a swig of water from a spare bottle Tsukiko had been kind enough to lend, and leaned back against a nearby oak tree and relaxed.

He closed his eyes and ignored his thoughts and focused on a simple wheat field, the wheat fields had always calmed him; life was constantly growing, there was no human contact and there he was free to feel the wind in his hair.

It wasn't much later when his eyes snapped open in surprise as he was shaken awake by a Libran Clan member – she had caramel blond hair with eyes that were a mix of blue and grey (the grey looked green in certain lights, like now) and she looked almost deathly pale. She was a civilian from Naruto could tell, her form was supple and not as firm as active kunoichis. Her fringe/bangs were dyed a light pink and she wore a pink heart shaped chocker, a black sleeveless jacket, a lilac and pink skirt and a black shirt. To top it off she wore her hair in a high side ponytail and blue ninja sandals (so she was a ninja – a Genjutsu user maybe?).

To put it lightly, she was a flat-chest with no fashion sense, even for a kunoichi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and the girl blushed slightly – Naruto could tell she was shy from how tense she was.

"Sorry for waking you – Yamiko-sama asked me to check on you Naruto-sama, how's the training going?" She had a slight accent – as if she came from a working class or rather poor family, but her eyes shone with a strange kind of intelligence; she was a paradox.

Naruto frowned; "It's not going well."

The girl – Shinjuu, Naruto finally remembered – sat in front of him and frowned a little and she leaned forward slightly, her eyes shone curiously. "Maybe I can help? I've managed to do it somewhere after 100 tries."

That didn't sound appealing to Naruto, but, he had no-one else to ask, so what harm would it do?

"I'd love some help Shinjuu-san," Naruto replied politely.

"Well... what're you currently doing?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he squinted at her; his confusion was rather obvious and Shinjuu had to smoother a giggle at the rather cute sight.

"Well, how are you trying to contact the Wind?" She explained.

"Oh," Naruto paused. "Well, I kinda try to... prod I guess and see if the wind will pay attention, and then I get so many voices screaming at me – it's like a thousand voices at once." Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, it's kinda hard to explain-"

"No worries," Shinjuu waved off his concern with a wave of her small hand. "I understand what's going on."

"You do?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Yep – that's not the Wind you're contacting, at least, not completely." She replied as she looked up towards the sky, tapping her cheek as she recalled a distant memory. "The Wind gives everyone a test to determine whether it should fight alongside you or blow you to bits."

"A... test?" The young male replied uncertainly.

"Yeah, from the sound of it, you've had some rather bad memories and experiences and the Wind wants you to face them; face your fears and depending on your reaction, will decide whether to allow you power or not."

"I think I understand." Naruto replied, looking a little paler than normal. "But you mentioned that the Wind would fight "alongside me", what did you mean?"

"Well, for us, the Wind is a fighting partner, kind of like a Summon or ninken, but with a twist – the Wind has no emotion like Earth or Water does, like fire it's limited to a few things. The Wind feels freedom, justice and pride; depending on how you react, you'll have the Wind fight alongside you for one of those few reasons."

Shinjuu paused and then continued her lecture; "The Wind is mane festered differently to all of us – to some, the wind is like a being made out of wind, to others, the Wind has an animal or humanoid form – for everyone, it's different. Just like all the tests for each person are different." Her face turned from cheerful to serious in an instant. "Remember something though Naruto-sama, the Wind can't be tamed, only a compromise can be made; these are the raw elements – or elementals – you're dealing with; they're not fully human so never expect them to react like us."

Naruto nodded slowly.

Shinjuu gave him a shy smile; "Sorry if I just babbled on. Anyway, I'll be off to let Yamiko-sama know your progress, but I'll come back to help out more if you want."

Naruto gave her a grateful smile; "Arigato, I'd appreciate that Shinjuu-san."

She just waved off his thanks with a cheerful; "no worries" and left with a spring in her step. From the way she was blushing slightly, Naruto knew she was just generally shy (possibly a bit of a wall flower) or had a crush on him.

He couldn't help but feel slightly flattered at the thought of the latter.

Deciding to take the fashion-challenged girl's advice, he closed his eyes and took a trip through memory lane.

* * *

Hinata had been ordered to stay in bed by the rather determined Aries healers. One of the kinder ones – Akemi who was in her late 50s – had kept her posted on what was happening in the outside world; especially information on the Hyuugas.

Ino had visited her and often brought her flowers, yellow roses to be specific, to her whenever she had any leftover money. It wasn't the actual roses that made Hinata feel happy – it was the meaning behind them.

Yellow roses represented friendship; Ino considered her a friend.

And like any other friend Ino tried convincing Hinata to go to court to sue the Hyuuga Clan. Hinata was not too sure on the idea; she wasn't ready to face that kind of stress just yet.

Takeshi had made sure to visit her everyday and she had sort of gained a slight crush on the massive Aries, he was pretty much her savoir and kept her safe when no other adult had. He had even let her braid and play with his long curly hair, much to her surprise.

Yumi, her new trainer, scared her a little, but after a word from Takeshi she had calmed down and no longer had a permanent glare on her face. However, Yumi was still a little too blunt and rude for her liking but she knew the red-head meant well.

More than anything though, Hinata missed her crush Naruto; she longed to see the happy, contagious grin of his and his intense blue eyes.

Hinata blushed and she smiled at a memory she had of her and the blond...

**FLASHBACK! – Hinata's P.O.V**

_I glanced around with an activated Byakugan to make sure I wasn't being watched before I snuck of to Naruto's apartment door. _

_I had made him a small lunch for the day ahead, I knew that he mostly ate Ramen which was extremely unhealthy in big doses, so I made him a rather simple bento and added a few of my favourite Cinnamon buns to make it extra nice._

_I had planned to knock on the door and give it to him face-to-face, but I chickened out, I had left the lunch at his door and ran like a coward._

_It wasn't until much later during lunch break in the academy that I found out that he liked it – he ate it within 30 seconds._

_After that, I tried to make lunches for him and leave them at his door for him to get a more balanced diet. I swore that I'd do everything in my power to make sure he lives a happy, healthy life... even if it didn't have me in it._

**END FLASHBACK – 3****rd**** P.O.V**

Hinata had kept her promise until h went missing. She had heard rumours that he had been adopted by a Clan descended from Foreigners. She hadn't been able to find any solid evidence though – just rumours, that was why she had collapsed near the Clan she had been trying to find; to find Naruto and attempt to talk to him face-to-face.

She had asked Takeshi about him and he had asked around for her. Yumi had surprisingly the most information; he had been on his first serious mission with his new team (other members of the Zodiac Clan) and was doing some severe training.

Takeshi had arranged for Naruto to come and see her later this evening and Hinata was both excited and terrified, what if she fainted?

She doubted she could bare the embarrassment if that happened.

There was a light tap at the rice paper door and the Hyuuga muttered a soft; "Come in."

Yumi stepped in, her red hair, long at the front and short at the back, shone from the light of the sunset pouring in through the open window. "Hey Hinata-san, the doctor said that your legs are healing up pretty well so you'll be able to start using crutches soon; ode to joy, eh?"

Hinata frowned slightly; she only tolerated Yumi at best.

* * *

It had been two hours and Naruto was pale and near shaking with rage; he had even blocked some of the more painful memories, like when the village Priest (who had been one of the few extremists who hated him) set him on fire with a blow-torch to "purify" him of evil.

The snake ANBU and beheaded him and doused the flames of course, but Naruto's right arm never fully healed from the severe burns. His left arm looked like a mass of skin-coloured swirls and frozen bubbles.

He always kept that arm in bandages and made sure to wear long sleeves to keep the sun from his burn and escape a nasty case of sunburn.

(I know this cause I have a burn on my back – made from hot water, not a blow torch, and I need to keep it covered cause if it gets too badly sunburned it'll crack open and shit :P)

After reviewing everything, he noticed that everything was more... quiet. Thousands of voices – of memories and had forced himself to ignore and not grieve over – now became one, like the one on the bridge.

"_**What do you wish to do with this knowledge, young one?"**_

Naruto shivered at how empty and void of emotion the voice was and actually thought over the question. _I... will not retaliate; I won't fall to their expectations and become just as bad as them._

"_**Is that all?"**_ Naruto couldn't help but blush, the Wind seemed almost... amused by his answer. _**"That is not all; DO NOT LIE TO ME!"**_ Naruto was blown back by the force of the Wind's anger and he did a Naruto shaped plant into a nearby fence.

The blond groaned from the pain and pulled a few splinters out of his back.

"_**Foolish mortal, I will know when you are lying..." **_With that, the Wind died away and refused to respond to Naruto's voice.

Naruto yelled out and fell to his knees; tears of frustration clung to the corners of his eyes.

The blond jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at the person holding onto his shoulder, Shinjuu, in confusion.

"It'll get better, just be patient. The Wind can be just as indecisive as us," she glanced to her right, and Naruto followed her gaze to where Tsukiko and Yumi walked over to him and Shinjuu, or rather, Tsukiko walked and Yumi strode over to him confidently. "I'll leave you to it Naruto-san, see ya later."

After bidding her good bye, Shinjuu left him to the mercy of Yumi, who looked really to give him a swirly.

"This way your Highness," Yumi spat at him and she lead Tsukiko and Naruto to Hinata's resting place.

"...what did you do to make Yumi-san so angry?" Tsukiko whispered to Naruto, finally breaking the tense silence.

"I kinda decorated the market district with her knickers," Naruto replied bashfully.

Tsukiko sighed and rubbed her temples, thankfully Naruto had started to tone the pranks down a bit so they would be less... humiliating.

Another tense silence fell over the trio.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Hm?"

"I... gomenasai for almost kissing you; when you left for your mission," Tsukiko forced herself to apologize, although she regretted almost ruining their friendship, she didn't regret the almost kiss; she had loved how special that close moment felt.

She hoped there would be more of those moments.

"It's fine I... I'm just not quite ready yet for anything like that, after what happened in my past... and what I am, I just want to become strong so _they _can't hurt my precious people anymore." Tsukiko didn't need to ask who "they" were, it was obvious.

"...when will you be ready?"

"When I can protect my precious ones from dying," Naruto answered instantly.

"Everyone dies eventually Naruto-sama."

Naruto refused to respond.

Unknown to both, Yumi had been listening and her fists clenched; it was all happening too soon, she knew it, and Takeshi's confidence didn't help.

**FLASHBACK – YUMI'S P.O.V**

_It was a normal day, well, besides that fact that I had to go through the Market district and find all my lost underwear, I swear, Uzamaki will pay one day for that._

_My friend Seion and I broke the nose of an overly "friendly" Aquarius who attempted to touch my precious little Himitsu-chan inappropriately._

_Seion is a member of the Scorpio branch with odd sandy blond hair, amber eyes and pale skin. She wore her long hair back in a ponytail and she had been growing out her fringe so now she had side bangs hanging around her eyes. She's wearing a lilac Chinese style dress (think like Sakura in NARUTO) with long dark blue trousers that are elasticated around the ankles and she wore daps on her slender feet for stealth._

_Seion's really cool for a Scorpio, she's one of my best sparring partners, she's one of those no-nonsense people that I can't help but appreciate and Himitsu..._

_Himitsu Cancer is the closest thing I have to a little sister. She had long shock white hair, half of it's tied into a bun and the other half is a ponytail set right underneath the bun, like usual, she's wearing a bright purple Lolita and bright purple knee high boots with thick soles to make her taller._

_Himitsu's the youngest and she's kind of a book worm – she knows everything about the ancient Civilisation that revolved around her job as the Oracle of Delphi; or rather, her Teddy Bear has the Spirit of the Oracle of Delphi in it and she translates for the processed Teddy Bear. She's also kinda naive about boys in general but she's too sweet to hate, even for me and that's saying something. _

_Himitsu's more of a healer than a fighter; so I feel safe knowing that she'll rarely be in the face of danger._

"_Damn bastard," I muttered and poked the unconscious Aquarius with my foot._

"_He has no idea how to take a hint, does he?" Seion muttered angrily at the Aquarius. _

_Himitsu looked down at him curiously; "Will he be alright?"_

"_In a few hours," Seion replied, she sounded almost eager to hit him again. "So, what was this new Prophecy the Oracle told you about?"_

"_Oh, right. The Oracle said; 'The Abandoned One shall become loved, the Ram will perish in flames and the Sound of the Snake will strike'." Himitsu said._

_I frowned, someone from my Branch was going to die, that much was obvious but the rest made no sense. "We need to report to the Hokage and Clan Council."_

**END FLASHBACK 3****rd**** P.O.V**

_Now,_ Yumi thought bitterly to herself. _Most of the Prophecy is starting to make sense – Naruto's the Abandoned One and the Snake is possibly Orochimaru or a member of the long lost Ophiuchus Branch had decided to extract revenge after being banished all those years ago. But what is the Sound?_

Yumi knew who the Ram to die would be... her, her Sensei and secret lover Ronin had entered her team for the Chuunin exams that would appearing within the next two weeks. What other time would be perfect for someone to attempt a strike in Konoha than the Chuunin exams, where everyone would be gathering mostly in one place, where it would be easy to hide in the crowd?

The red head's golden eyes narrowed; if she was going to die before becoming a Chuunin, she was going to die fearlessly and proud – she would not be weak.

She would make her parents proud.

* * *

It was exactly 7.30pm when Yumi entered the room followed by Naruto and a young blond girl, who Hinata assumed was a servant of Naruto's from how she addressed him as "Naruto-sama".

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata forced her voice to stay steady and not quieten, much like how Yumi taught her. She was proud of her progress, and she could tell that Yumi was proud too by the smirk she was wearing.

"Takeshi-sama asked me to tell you has some business to attend to tonight Hinata-san, and not to bother waiting up for him." Hinata's posture slumped slightly as Yumi left – she already missed the large Aries, much to her confusion.

"Hello Hinata-san," both Libras greeted politely.

And so, the awkward silence began.

* * *

Himitsu fidgeted as she sat in the lobby, waiting for her next appointment with the Council. The Council of Zodiac met once a month to deal with any particular problems in the Clan and sometimes outside of it.

It had been a month since Naruto had been taken under Yamiko's wing, and next month she would have to practise the official ritual of him becoming her successor and any attempt to harm him, inside or outside the Clan, would become treason.

But Himitsu wasn't there for that, she was there to explain what she had learned so far in the Prophecy; and she really hoped that she wouldn't babble, trip or make a fool of herself.

She wore a rather formal kimono and even curled her long hair and wore a little make-up, she needed to show that she respected the council and it's decisions and one way was through appearance. A serious appearance would show that her Prophecy was serious business and not something to brush aside.

"Enter Himitsu Cancer!"

Himitsu stood slowly and took stiff little steps and attempted walking as fast as she could into the Council room without looking like a Penguin. She swallowed at the expectant faces watching her and she shut the doors behind her.

She glanced at the Clean Heads; the first was Takeshi Aries in his crimson haired, golden eyed glory. He wore shiny battle armour over his crimson hakama and kimono shirt.

Second was Kohta Taurus, a man nearly as tall as Takeshi, and much wider in terms of muscle, he looked like a wrestler on steroids. His thick, trunk-like arms were hidden under the long sleeves of his apple green kimono shirt, his dark skin, inky black hair and chocolate eyes watched her with an intense calm; studying her and judging her almost instantly and ready to observe and see if she met his expectations.

Third was Reiko Gemini, a woman with short and spiky white blond hair, she wore a cheeky, childish grin and her slightly narrow face held several wrinkles around her eyes, wrinkles that hinted her years of laughter. Her skin was tanned and weather down, yet even that didn't reveal her true age of 73 and her mischievous, sparkling blue-grey eyes lit the room with vibrant energy.

Fourth was Yukina Cancer, a woman with light blue hair and pale skin, her eyes were a deep ocean blue and her smile calmed Himitsu a little. Yukina's face was round, she was slightly plump and she looked good and young for a woman in her mid 40s. She wore a deep blue Kimono and it was slightly open, revealing her impressive, Tsunade-like cleavage.

Fifth was Renji Leo, a man with hair that looked like liquid gold that fell down his back in waves, his amber eyes were curious and slightly playful yet serious as well. His skin was a light gold and if Himitsu had to guess, she was sure that he had to be in his mid 20s. He wore golden robes with orange suns scattered all over it – he was obviously proud of where he belonged.

Sixth was Rukia Virgo – her long chocolate hair was pulled back in a sensible braid and her emerald green eyes watched Himitsu, her eyes weren't exactly cold but not warm either – just accepting and in a strange way, it helped Himitsu calm down and become slightly more confident.

Seventh was Yamiko in his curly haired, grey eyed and pink clad glory – she wore pale pink robes and she looked beautiful – like usual, but she seemed... distracted and distant that evening.

Eighth was Umihime Scorpio – the woman was as cunning as a snake and had such an emotional depth that it was near impossible for her to fully express it, like most Scorpios, so she would often keep everything to herself, however, she made her attraction to Kagemaru clear and drove away any other suitors with a pitchfork.

Her midnight blue hair, entrancing sea-blue eyes and large breasts and hips made her one of the most attractive women in Konoha. And one Renju Leo wanted more than anything, Himitsu could see the heart-break in the poor young man's eyes as he watched Umihime watch a stoic Kagemaru.

Ninth was Minako Saggitarius – her hair was a carrot orange, short and curly, her eyes were wine red and she winked at Himitsu and mouthed; 'relax, we don't bite'.

Tenth was Kagemaru Capricorn who kept his usual poker face and his black hair was neat and his black, reserved eyes watched on.

Eleventh was Yuusuke Aquarius, or Yuu, as her preferred to be called. The man wore swimming trunks. A fisherman's hat and a neon orange shirt, the strange old man grinned at the sight of the "pretty bird" and laughed as if he told the funniest joke next to the one about Danzou and the blind turtle. (Elsewhere, Danzou sneezed.) It was obvious he would soon be replaced.

Twelfth was Hiroshi Picses, a man in his mid-30s whose dreamy gaze creeped out Himitsu – everyone knew there was more to the poetic, day-dreaming man than met the eyes, something... dark - his inky blue hair shone in the dim candle light, and his icy blue eyes clouded as he remained unfocused, his tanned hands cupped his chin as he watched on in boredom; it was obvious he had no interest in politics what so ever.

"The meeting," Renji spoke out. "Is now in session."

* * *

Hey peeps, sorry for taking so long, I haven't been too well lately and study has been piling up – I've been updating instead of studying for my Tuesday exam, I hope you're happy!

Season One is nearing an end, and with it, the poll will end so get voting!

Season Two will be the start of the Chuunin Exams Arc and another Arc with it.

The next few chapters will mostly focus on the Clan Head meeting and Naruto's training.

Enjoy and please give out constructive criticism!


	14. IMPORTANT author's note

Hey guys, I'm sorry it seems like I've dropped off the earth; some personal issues has had me depressed for a while, taking nearly all inspiration with me, now, have it back!

Also, since fanfiction changed all my messages have been wiped, meaning all the data I had for people's OCs have gone, for those whose OCs I added to the story, could you give me their info again using the template below? Please?

NAME:

CLAN/SIRNAME:

ZODIAC:

AGE: 14

GENDER:

SEXUALITY:

PERSONALITY:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

FEAR/S:

FAMILY:

DREAMS FOR THE FUTURE:

BIO/HISTORY:

RACE:

HAIR COLOUR:

EYE COLOUR:

SKIN TONE:

HEIGHT:

JOB:

RANK:

BEST SKILLS:

WORST SKILLS:

EXTRA DETAILS:

What does your character think/feel about... [give lots of detail please]

YAMIKO LIBRA:

TSUKIKO LIBRA:

HISAGI CANCER:

HONOHIME LEO:

MORIKO VIRGO:

YUMI ARIES:

KAGEMARU CAPRICORN:

~CANON CHARACTERS~

NARUTO LIBRA-UZAMAKI:

SASUKE UCHIHA(what you've seen so far in the story):

SAKURA HARUNO(from what you've seen so far in the story):

KAKASHI HATAKE:

INO YAMANAKA:

SHIKAMARU NARA:

CHOUJI AKIMICHI:

ASUMA SARUTOBI:

HINATA HYUUGA:

KIBA INUZUKA:

SHINO ABURAME:

KURENAI YUUHI:

NEJI HYUUGA:

ROCK LEE:

TENTEN:

MAITO GAI:

HIRUZEN SARUTOBI/3rd HOKAGE:

KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI (3rd Hokage's grandson):

Konoha Council

SHINOBI COUNIL (the Clan Heads for Canon characters, Homura, Koharu, Dazou etc)

CIVILIAN COUNCIL:

What would you/your character do...

1. If Honohime walked in on him/her/you in the shower, dragged your character out by the hair and steals his/her turn in the shower?

2. If he/she met Tsukiko for the first time when she's chasing the chickens Ryuumaru let out... again, what would his/her reaction be to the situation and what would she/he do?

3. when Honohime is paranoid and jumpy, she accidently punches you/your character in the nose when you/she/he gets close to Honohime from behind, Honohime snorts, hands you/your character a bunch of tissues for the bleeding tissues and tells him/her to "watch who the hell you're sneaking up on." You/your character's reaction?

4. Moriko is ill and there's no-one around to help her get better, what does you/your character do?

5. You/your character meets Yamiko for the first time by accidently interrupting her time in the bath, she's pissed and sending a load of killing intent at you/your character, what do you do?

6. You/your character is stuck in a thunder storm with Hisagi, you both camp out in a cave with only a small fire-what do you/does your character do?

7. What would you/your character do if she/he/you were forced to dance outside Ichirakus in a Ramen costume to help out their business?

8. What you/your character do if he/she/you got stuck in the middle of a fight between two tanks?

9. What would you do if Yumi tied your character/you to a bed and started stripping for you?

10. How would you/your character react if he/she/you found out Kagemaru and Yamiko were into domination (being dominated during sex, not world domination :P)?

The next chapter will be up shortly.


	15. Season One Ch13

King of Libra - Season One

**Chapter 13 – Training Arc – The Clan Council's Final Say**

* * *

_**~*~*~* Previously ~*~*~*~**_

_Twelfth was Hiroshi Pisces, a man in his mid-30s whose dreamy gaze creeped out Himitsu – everyone knew there was more to the poetic, day-dreaming man than met the eyes, something... dark - his inky blue hair shone in the dim candle light, and his icy blue eyes clouded as he remained unfocused, his tanned hands cupped his chin as he watched on in boredom; it was obvious he had no interest in politics what so ever._

"_The meeting," Renji spoke out. "Is now in session."_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~**_

The sun shone down, heating the ground. The plants heads followed the course of the sun, taking advantage of such fair weather. The wind was delicate that day, like a mother caressing her newborn child, and the grass was lush and soft, as Honohime found out early that morning.

She had been out in the sun for a long time now instead of training; it was rare to see her really relax, and here she was in the Leo gardens, the orange, yellow and red flowers tidied up in the beds with a few daisies popping up in the grass. She plucked one up and stared at it for a long time.

The flower reminded her of Tsukiko and Moriko. Both girls were beautiful but very delicate.

Tsukiko was very delicate in body; she wasn't an active ninja so in comparison, she was very delicate to an active ninja who have rock hard muscles and lean, wiry bodies. Her soft body was delicate; would she be in danger by falling in love with Naruto?

Moriko on the other hand, despite the tough and snarky front she often put up, was very emotionally delicate; she took it hard when someone hurt her feelings simply because the only people she lets see them are the ones she could trust not only with her life, but her soul. What would happen if Moriko fell for Naruto, but he liked Tsukiko or Honohime herself?

Honohime wasn't sure she could contain herself and her jealousy if she saw Tsukiko with Naruto, and if Moriko truly loved Naruto (and whether he returned the feelings or not) could she really destroy poor Moriko's heart if she continued to pursue the blond Libran Heir?

Honohime sighed and threw the flower aside. _There has to be another option where no-one gets hurt. _

Could she distance herself from Naruto?

_No, he'll be hurt and I'll crave him more; he's like a freaking drug!_

_Wait, he's an Heir... so he can have more than one woman!_ As much as Honohime hated the idea of sharing, that seemed to be the only option she had without losing the guy she loved and making sure the very people she considered sisters aren't hurt. _I might need to coax them into it, but if they love him enough, they'll share, especially if they're as desperate as me._ The amber eyed woman paused for a moment. _Did I just call myself desperate? Definitely need to stop thinking_.

And with that, the tall Leo teen got up and headed to the private training grounds.

"Cancer Himitsu-san, tell us what you have recently learned of the Prophecy," Renji Leo demanded, his normally warm amber eyes now hard and cold; he was ready to hear the worst and take action, as a proper leader should be, yet there was an optimist glint in his eyes, showing that he was also hoping to hear good news to rest the fears of the Council and the few others that know of her powers and the situation at hand.

Himitsu took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't stumble over her words. "Leo-sama, I have reason to believe that the Abandoned One would be Libra Naruto-sama; he is the only one to my knowledge who could fit the description."

Yamiko's grey eyes closed slowly and despair quickly overcame her. _It's just as I feared._

Kagemaru Capricorn glanced over to the Libran Clan Head and he felt an almost agonizing empathy for her; to have someone you cared for as part of a Prophecy was never a good thing.

"I'm more than sure the Ram is a member of the Aries House who will die in a battle, most likely taking part during the Chuunin exams; if there was ever a god opportunity for starting a war, it would be during the Chuunin exams." Himitsu continued, oblivious to Yamiko and Kagemaru's distress, and now to Takeshi's, whose golden eyes widened with fear.

Yumi's face flashed before Takeshi's eyes and his fists clenched; Yumi had been the closest thing he ever had to a daughter, and the thought of losing her was terrifying, but it was impossible to go against destiny...

"However, I'm unclear as to what the Sound of the Snake could be, so it could possibly be a member of the Ophiuchus Branch that was banished long ago coming back for revenge." Himitsu finished and she mentally sighed in relief; she didn't babble or stutter at all!

The Council's faces turned dark at the mention of the Ophiuchus Branch, but after Rukia cleared her throat, they snapped out of their dark thoughts and returned to the topic at hand. Rukia decided to make her opinion heard; "Whilst the Lost Ophiuchus Branch is good guess, I would say it is unlikely, why now would they strike now? We've been weaker during the Kyuubi attack and they haven't attacked, so it is unlikely."

"It is still possible," Hiroshi, the Picses Clan Head, added. "They may have been waiting for a time where we have become too lax."

"That's Konoha in general, not us Hiroshi-kun," Minako, the Saggitarius Clan Head, jumped in quickly. "I doubt they have the money and resources to do that kind of attack, but it would be best to remain alert, it doesn't hurt to be cautious during times like this."

The Council agreed to the Saggitarius woman's logic.

Himitsu mentally sighed and sweat dropped. _And we're back at square one._

"However," Renji Leo added. "We need to maintain our guard, we need to let the prophecy take it's course, and to keep our Clan safe. One person won't take priority of everyone else. Dismissed."

Takeshi felt his heart break.

* * *

It was later that evening that Honohime, in all her yellow and fishnet clad glory found Moriko pottering around the Virgo green houses, they were larger than the actual Virgo quarters itself, many of the brown and green haired Virgos were tending the herbs, and Moriko was the only red-head in there, which made her easy to spot.

Moriko was tending the flowers for the herbal teas, the Cammomile in particular. Honohime was careful not to step on any of the plants after what happened last time, being thrown out face first was not a pleasant experience.

"Moriko-chan," Honohime murmured once she reached the absorbed Virgo's side, said Virgo snapped her head up. The amber eyed and short haired Leo winced at the sight of Moriko's blood shot eyes. "Man, you look like shit."

"Thank you," Moriko murmured as she rolled her eyes; honestly, the Leo had no subtlety at all!

"Can we talk?" Honohime asked, not even battering an eyelash at Moriko's sarcasm. "It's about Naruto-kun," the smaller red-head paused, and then she soothed the soil and stood abruptly. Honohime let the smaller of the two lead the way.

Once they reached a small grove of birch trees at the far corner of the Virgo gardens, Moriko stopped, here they could talk and see if anyone was spying on them or wanted to approach them whilst still having a private conversation. "Is Naruto-san alright?" Moriko inquired, keeping her face as closed off as possible.

Honohime's eyes glinted; she could tell the smaller of the two, who barely reached her shoulder, cared deeply for Naruto simply because she asked about his welfare instead of asking whether he needed her assistance, like she would have with everyone else. "Actually," Honohime drawled. "It's about our relationship with Naruto-kun."

Moriko stiffened instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Honohime."

The amber eyed girl snorted; "Bullshit, you might not admit it aloud, but you like him, maybe even love him." The Leo paused and decided to get straight to the point. "You know I like him too, I don't know for sure if I love him or not, but I definitely care for him."

"Is there a point to this?" Moriko inquired harshly. Was the taller red-head here to tell her to back off, because if she was, she'd have Moriko's fist in her face!

"There is, believe it or not," Moriko was shocked; Honohime never kept her voice emotionless unless she was talking about something she considered serious. "We both care for Naruto-kun deeply, and I'm more than sure Tsuki-nee does too. I've been thinking, and, I don't Naruto to pick only me, cause I know it'll break yours and Tsuki-nee's hearts, and I love you both too much to let you both get hurt like that." Honohime paused for breath. "However, since Naruto is the Libran Heir, there is a solution."

"And that is?" The green eyed red-head asked after a moment of silence, she was eager to hear the answer; despite being jealous, she'd rather not break Honohime's or Tsukiko's heart by taking the guy they liked, she had been crying earlier that morning out of frustration because of the whole situation, and she had been sure Tsukiko and Honohime had been in the same position, and the Leo had just confirmed it.

"Clan Heirs are allowed to take on more than one wife if he wants to, so my suggestion is that we share him," Honohime said bluntly; there was no nice way to put this, and she doubted Moriko would be receptive to the idea straight away.

"No," Moriko hissed sharply, as Honohime predicted. "I'm not sharing him like he means nothing to me! He's not a toy to share around for entertainment!"

"Mori-chan," Honohime murmured as she leaned down and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders, calming the irritated Virgo a little. "I don't like sharing either, but he'll be forced to have more than one wife anyway by the Konoha Council, wouldn't it be better it's women who care for him rather than women who didn't give a damn?"

Moriko had to agree, reluctantly of course. "There are still only three of us, who would be the fourth? He needs at least four women to satisfy the Konoha Council." The Virgo asked her team-mate as she frowned.

"I don't know," Honohime replied, running her hand through her short, choppy, flame coloured hair in frustration. "Probably that Hyuuga girl – what's her name again? – or Tsuki-nee, they seem to like him."

Both girls did their best to ignore the twinge of jealousy that made their guts roll over in uneasiness.

"We need to find Tsukiko-san than," Moriko said, finally breaking the tense and awkward silence. "You should do it; she's your sister, she'll listen to you."

"No way!" Honohime protested. "You're better at this kinda crap than I am!"

And so, the argument of who would break the news to Tsukiko began.

* * *

Naruto groaned in frustration as he was slammed, once again, into the fence as the wind rejected him. This time, he was prepared and used his chakra to cushion his fall. He was sure he was still going to get bruises though. "Man, this hurts like a bitch."

"Language Naruto-sama!" A distinctly feminine voice called out, making Naruto jump in surprise and fall flat on his face. _Today is sooooooooo not my day_. The Jinchuuriki thought to himself as he stood up slowly and brushed the dirt off his clothes with an embarrassed blush.

Tsukiko helped Naruto to his feet and she picked up the silver tray of food off the grass and settled it on a nearby tree stump. "I have some lunch for you Naruto-sama, take a break for a little while, exhausting yourself won't help any."

The Libran heir decided to take the maid's advise and settled at the tree stump to eat his rather simple bento. After a little small talk, Tsukiko was on her way once again, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

_What can I do to make the wind fully decide to fight alongside me?_ He wondered. _Shinjuu-san warned me that the Wind isn't the same as humans behaviour-wise, so it must go for thinking process... if the Wind does have a brain... wait, how does something intangible have a brain, or a thought pattern?_

The Jinchuuriki groaned in irritation. _This is so confusing!_

* * *

Finding Tsukiko, Moriko and Honohime quickly found out, was harder than either thought it would be. They searched through all the bedrooms, hallways, corridors, laundry rooms, healing quaters, kitchens and the library, but they couldn't find her anywhere in the Libra Compound.

"Seriously, where the hell is she?" Honohime grumbled; she wanted all the discussing sharing business to be over and done with as soon as possible so they could not only keep their Naruto safe, but get some happiness for themselves.

"Next time I'll remember to bring my pocket physic with me so we can track her," Moriko retorted, more snarky than usual. "Speak of the devil," the smaller of the two red-heads murmured as the rounded the corner, which had Tsukiko exiting one of the rooms with a large basket of laundry.

"Tsuki-nee!" Honohime yelled, and the other teen girls winced at her volume. "We need to talk to you, ASAP!" Before the Libran could protest, Honohime started to drag her into the gardens, with a grumpy Moriko close behind.

* * *

At first, she had thought this training would be easy, but in all actuality, it was far from it. Yumi was a slave driver, and she had Hinata doing laps around the training field on her hands, as fast as she could, and the moment she fell, she would have to do 50 sit ups, and start her 100 laps on her hands again.

The worst part? Hinata had to have weights on her ankles.

Yumi herself was currently sparring with her teammate Touketsu Cancer, his silvery blue hair swayed as he desperately avoided (well, desperate for the normally cold and stoic Cancer) all of Yumi's barrage of Taijutsu.

"Come on dobe! You're not worthy enough to be the Cancer Heir, you can't even fight back!" Hinata felt sympathy for the Cancer as his eyes clouded with anger and he made a mistake, allowing Yumi to punch him square in the face, and by some miracle not breaking his nose. "That's your lesson, dobe, don't react to an opponent's taunts." She scoffed and walked away from the Cancer, who frowned, obviously troubled that he allowed himself to get so angry.

If Hinata could, she would have raised her eyebrow; from the way Touketsu looked at Yumi, she could see the Cancer Heir liked the Aries girl, however, Yumi seemed to only have eyes for her sensei.

The Hyuuga's heart went out to the Cancerian; she knew what one-sided love felt like, and Yumi being so mean to him must hurt him so much...

However, it wasn't any of Hinata's business, so she kept quiet and continued with her training.

* * *

Yumi sighed as she rolled her arm, loosening the joints; despite her taunting and rough spars with Touketsu, he was improving quicker than she thought he would. The taunting and cruel remarks seemed to be working, which suited her just fine, she felt incredibly awkward giving praise to others.

"What's the news from the Clan Council, Yumi-san?" Ronin Ryukurai asked, sensei of Team Cosmos.

"The Prophecy indicates that someone from the Aries Branch will die during the Chuunin exams, and that someone's going to attack the village during the Chuunin exams." Yumi paused as her scowl deepened. "And it hints that either the long lost Ophiuchus Branch or Orochimaru of the Sannin will be the cause."

"But..." Zeeke Erasmus, who was for once not twitching and trying to stare at everywhere at once in paranoia, murmured after a silent pause. "We're the only Team with an Aries member in it that will be taking the exams."

"I know," Yumi answered shortly, and she crossed her arms with a scowl. "So?"

"SO?" Toketsu, for once loosing his composure completely, yelled. "You'll DIE Yumi! Doesn't that bother you?" He couldn't believe it, his team-mate was going to die! But he didn't understand why it bothered him so much, she was nothing but mean to him! He ignored the little voice inside his head that said he had a crush on the Aries.

"People die all the time in the ninja world dobe, besides, I'll take the bastard down with me," she smirked, but none of the men of her team felt reassured in the slightest.

"Besides," Yumi added. "If I don't then the whole of Konoha is in danger, and you're my nakama(family/friends) and no-one hurts my nakama while I'm around."

* * *

A single person stared down from where he was crouched on the roof, he stared down at the woman he had been assigned to kill. She was truly a beauty in her own right, with strange curly hair, that was a golden blonde, and her eyes were a kind grey, and her creamy skin was unblemished besides a few hair-thin scars, and her blue dress, although modest, hugged her curves.

"Yamiko Libra..." the man's golden, slitted eyes narrowed in a malicious glee, and his short, silky, inky black hair swayed in the breeze. "You won't live to see the end of the Chunnin exams."

And, as silently as the shadows, he left, never detected and never leaving a trace behind.

The Ophiuchus were back, and they weren't happy.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on the update (which is really short), the reasons have been explained in the author's note, which you REALLY need to read if you have lent me one of your OCs to use!**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
